Random Acts of Bleachness
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Random Bleach shorts. Various pairings, various characters. Occasional angst, occasional humor, totally random.
1. Love's Bitch

**One and only disclaimer: Bleach ain't mine. Damn.**

**Title: Love's Bitch**

**Inspiration: BtVS (Spike) - which ain't mine either. Double damn.**

**Pairings/Character: Yumichika x Ikkaku**

**A/N: Just random drabblings to break the hold Aizen/Gin have over my headspace. Let's see how far I can take this ;)**

* * *

Everyone thought Ikkaku was the dominant one in the relationship.

Ikkaku always walked ahead of the fifth seat, he was always the first to speak, and he would be the one giving orders to Yumichika. Ergo, they deduced, Yumichika must be the one at Ikkaku's beck and call.

If they would just pay attention, they'd see that Ikkaku often limped to the division, and they'd know who wore the pants.

_Figuratively speaking._

Then again, they worked in a division of idiots. So perhaps the fact that Yumichika held the leash to Ikkaku's collar would remain a secret forever.

_Heh... collar. Yumichika loves the damn collar._

Ikkaku was okay with that. He might be love's bitch, but he was man enough to accept it.

Hells, he'd even let Yumichika command him to wear the collar in public. Once.


	2. Total Honesty

**Title: Total Honesty**

**Inspiration: Terry Pratchett**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji, Mayuri**

**A/N: I love Renji for his entire scrumpability!**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was not happy.

But his not-happy-ness was definitely outclassed and outmatched by a very not-happy Abarai Renji strapped to a chair. "Kurotsuchi-taichou! I must protest this madness! I've done nothing wrong!" He evaluated the statement, then added in all honesty, "Lately!!"

"You followed the lights," the twelfth captain said pleasantly. "And thus you are fair game."

"Sir, I was just trying to catch up to Nemu-san to pass her a folder!"

"An even better reason. Don't worry," the captain said with a smile. "This won't hurt a bit."

Somehow Renji realized exactly how much total honesty sucked before Kurotsuchi Mayuri pulled out a huge syringe with a huger needle.


	3. First Time

**Title: First Time**

**Inspiration: Real life? Imagination? Song? I ain't saying...**

**Pairings/Characters: Urahara x Aizen**

**Warning: BL**

**A/N: An excerpt adapted from my other fic 'First Contact'. You'll realize I do a lot of self-promotion :)**

* * *

Aizen pushed away, horrified.

Urahara sat up, his face more inscrutable than usual.

Aizen rubbed across the back of his mouth. The smell of expensive sake hung in the air; their indulgence had clearly knocked both of them out.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Aizen stammered. Somehow the dark-haired student managed to get to his feet. "I'm... I'm sorry."

When he reached the bathroom he vomited. After he washed the filth away and rinsed his mouth, he looked into the mirror and stiffened. "Kisuke."

"Sousuke," said the blond, his eyes still unreadable. Neither moved for a long beat.

Aizen was the first to break eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Urahara remarked, very unlike the swaggering valedictorian he usually portrayed.

"I still am."

Urahara stepped into the bathroom and placed his hands gently on the rigid shoulders of his roommate. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know." His admission was touchingly confused."It felt right."

"We've never gotten along... I never understood why not, we're so very similar," Urahara whispered, his hands now daring to move to Aizen's lean waist, where they had ached to land years before this moment, "and it appears we're more similar than I had previously believed."

"What?" Aizen's gaze jerked to the mirror and was captured by Urahara's starving gaze.

As Urahara timidly turned Aizen about and even more timidly pressed his mouth to the other, he murmured, "I'm also sorry. I should have done this years ago."

"Years?" Aizen's voice was muffled as he returned the embrace. "Y'mean..."

"I'm not who I appear to be, Sou. I just wanted you to notice me."

Aizen was charmed. "So all that brash, cocky confidence was put on? For me?"

"You're a very confident person, Sou, and I was scared. If only I knew how to approach you..."

Urahara was cut off mid-speech; Aizen opened his mouth and they finally kissed properly for the very first time, in a darkened dormitory bathroom.


	4. Sensitive

Title: Sensitive

**Title: Sensitive**

**Inspiration: Because Renji is gorgeous and because Renji is way more pairable than Ichigo (let's face it, people: Ichigo is UNDERAGE)**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji and Shuuhei**

**Warning: BL (if you look at it sideways)**

**A/N: This happens sometime in the academy years. I've put off writing Renji for too damn long.**

* * *

Shuuhei threaded his fingers into Renji's red locks. "It's so soft," Shuuhei muttered, as hair clung to skin. "But I see your problem. You shouldn't scrub so hard, everything's tangled."

Renji was trying not to shiver. As Shuuhei combed through the silky threads his scalp tingled. He sternly warned himself not to give in to temptation. His sempai was only helping him to de-tangle his hair, not deliberately turning him on _even though his hands are so damn fucking gentle, his breath so fucking sweet as he exhales, his body warm and close and well-muscled…_

"There ya go," Shuuhei smiled. "No more knots."

Renji smiled tightly. "Thanks, sempai."


	5. Too Young

**Title: Too Young**

**Inspiration: My head**

**Pairings/Characters: Hitsugaya, Ichigo**

**Warning: Nothing much**

**A/N: Just random writing dug out of an abandoned story, so here it is.**

* * *

Hitsugaya tapped his foot irritably. His patience, never in great supply, was running out.

"What are you doing here, Toushiro?" asked a familiar voice. It was Kurosaki Ichigo. "Something wrong in Soul Society?"

"No. And it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Then why are you here in my Fluid Mechanics lecture? And how the hell did you get in?" The orange-haired MIT undergraduate rattled off in a hushed whisper. "Get out before you get thrown out!"

"Mister Kurosaki, get to your place. Our lecture is about to begin." The professor entered and shooed Ichigo to his seat. The substitute shinigami frantically rolled his eyes, but Hitsugaya ignored him.

The professor took the lectern. "Good afternoon students. Today we have invited the distinguished Mister Hitsugaya Toushiro to present his paper on thermal dynamics. He is, in the opinion of the department, a true genius, having achieved so much at such a young age."

Hitsugaya took the microphone. "You're too kind, Professor Brown. I've merely built upon strong foundations."

Ichigo couldn't stop gaping for the entire two hours.


	6. Reliant

**Title: Reliant**

**Inspiration: From a song from my favorite band**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Kira**

**Warning: None whatsoever. Really! **

**A/N: I would want a boyfriend like Shuuhei: sexy, reliable, intriguing, smart. But then so would a gazillion other females and males out there. (Of course there are males who want him!)**

* * *

Kira never figured out how Shuuhei just _knew_ exactly when Kira needed a word of encouragement, when he needed a good shake to snap out of Ichimaru-taichou-related brooding, when he needed a good session of sake-binging.

If anything, Kira mused, it was as if Shuuhei enjoyed being relied upon. And so Kira took on the role.

He relied on Shuuhei – as a poet reliant on the moon, a child reliant on his mother's shoulder, a tear reliant on the cheek, a dolphin reliant on the sea.

Shuuhei never told Kira that he liked being the younger man's angel.


	7. Shinigami Band

**Title: How to Form a Shinigami Band**

**Inspiration: The alpha males of Bleach**

**Pairings/Characters: Chad, Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika**

**A/N: Doncha just adore the men of Bleach?**

* * *

"Hey Sado."

"Yeah."

"If we were to form a band, what roles should we take on?"

"Um... Kind of difficult to tell."

"That's easy. I'm definitely bass, since I've been taking lessons from Chad. Renji or Shuuhei would make an awesome lead guitarist."

"I wanna be lead guitarist! Sorry, sempai."

"It's okay. I don't really wanna be in the spotlight anyway."

"So Hisagi-san can be drummer."

"Hello, hunky gentlemen. What are you gossiping about?"

"Yo."

"Hey, Yumichika, Ikkaku. We're just thinkin' up our roles if we ever form a band like Chad has."

"Oh! That's easy. Renji-"

"Lead guitar. No changing. And sempai's drummer. And Ichigo wants bass."

"Hmmph. I'd rather have Hisagi-san as lead guitar: he's prettier than you are."

"Hey!"

"Heh heh heh. Relax, Renji."

"But sempai-"

"And I, being the most beautiful, is the most deserving of the spotlight, therefore I am the lead singer."

"What about Ikkaku?"

"What 'bout me?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? With his beautiful head, he can be the spotlight for beautiful me."


	8. Divulged

**Title: Divulged**

**Inspiration: My dirty mind**

**Pairings/Characters: Rukia, Ichigo, Renji**

**Warning: Some hints of BL inside.**

**A/N: Uh… don't ask how it happened. I was supposed to be doing homework. And I know Ichigo is underage, but which teenage boy as hot as that hasn't been kissed and/or partook in some groping?**

* * *

Rukia never figured out how it happened.

One day the two were fighting over who got to take Rukia out for the Teddy Bear Exhibition; the next day her invitation to both of them was completely ignored. And the two guys stopped talking to each other entirely.

Neither Ichigo nor Renji had the courage to tell her their fight ended with a major grope-fest.

Seeing their dilemma, Urahara divulged the secret instead – via a loudhailer outside Ichigo's home.


	9. Saying No

**Title: Saying No**

**Inspiration: My dirty mind, again**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira x Ichimaru**

**Warning: hinted D/S, hinted BL **

**A/N: In defense of my favorite evil hot guy.**

* * *

All of his friends thought Ichimaru Gin had taken Kira against his will.

They saw the predatory smile when Kira stepped into his range of vision; they saw the faint bruises on Kira's wrists and the red marks all over his neck; they saw how Ichimaru would corner Kira and then whisper into the blond's ear until Kira blushed, stammered and trembled. They saw, so they guessed they understood.

Kira Izuru knew otherwise.

Ichimaru-taichou had never forced himself on Kira. Never.

There was teasing, of course, and playful/seductive touches in the middle of the office workday, and suggestive comments made in the hearing of the other shinigami, because without these he wouldn't _be_ Ichimaru-taichou.

But Kira knew if he said no, Ichimaru-taichou would back off immediately.

Kira never said no.


	10. Slow

**Title: Slow**

**Inspiration: Angel (the David Boreanaz show from years ago)**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki**

**A/N: Ichigo is pretty dense.**

* * *

Ichigo propped his chin with one hand while tattooing a complicated rhythm on the table with the other. Something he had always wanted to ask was threatening to burst out of his lungs, and Ishida wasn't helping, sitting opposite with a slim volume held in both hands. Both exquisitely manicured and smooth hands.

Ichigo decided that he hadn't irritated the Quincy often enough today. "Hey, Ishida."

"What."

"Are you gay?" Having asked the question, Ichigo prepared to duck, but surprisingly no reishi arrows were spearing him into his chair. He risked one look at Ishida.

The young man wore a superior smirk. "You wanna know if I'm gay."

"Uh... yeah."

"Inoue-san! Could you come over for a second?"

Orihime bounced over from her chat with Tatsuki, who followed with a sigh. "Yes Ishida-kun?"

"Ichigo says I'm a gay."

Orihime's eyes widen with shock. "What? No you're not! How can you possibly be?"

Ichigo raised his brows. "How do you know that for certain, Orihime?"

Tatsuki shook her head, amazed at Ichigo's denseness. Orihime blushed to the roots of her auburn hair and then, shyly, offered her hand to the smirking Quincy.

"Need more proof, Ichigo?" asked Ishida before pulling Orihime down and kissing her thoroughly on her mouth. Then he pulled away and inquired, "I think you can accept Inoue-san's words as the truth?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."


	11. Names are Important

**Title: Names are Important**

**Inspiration: Tara, Willow, and Miss Kitty Fantastico**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin (and a hint of Gin and another character, if you read my 'Touched' fic)**

**Warnings: nothing special**

**A/N: Just indulging in my favorite evil-men-hunger and totally fluffsome situations. Also for my own Kitty... I miss ya so much :(**

"Look what I found today!"

Aizen looked up from his reading. Gin held a tiny kitten in his raised hands. Said kitten was dangling but still wearing an arrogant expression of superiority. It deigned to make eye contact with the current overlord of Las Noches, then yawned as Gin hugged it to his chest.

Amused, Aizen kissed Gin on his temple. "You found it here?"

"Naw, picked it up when I hopped by the human world. It's so cute I couldn't resist. So can we keep it?" Gin nuzzled the kitten's soft belly, earning a soft mewl of protest and a swat on his nose. Gin scolded, "Bad kitty!"

"I like it," admitted Aizen, tickling the feline under its chin. "We'll need to find some way to feed it though."

"Mmm. Get one of the arrancars on Fancy Feast duty then."

They played with the kitten for a while more, before Aizen raised the issue of naming it.

"Hmmm..." Gin dangled a string a little out of its reach, "Let's call it Yuki."

"Yuki. You want to name the kitten _Snow_."

"Mm-hmm. He used to call me that, and somehow this kitten reminds me of him. Doncha, Yuki-chan?" the silver-haired shinigami wrinkled his nose at it. "Lookit how it growls!"

Aizen chuckled. "Gin, the kitten is black."


	12. Retirement

**Title: Retirement**

**Inspiration: Random word generator**

**Pairings/Characters: The old, old, old man**

**Warning: Nothing.**

**A/N: Just wanted to spark off the creative thinking for today**

* * *

Looking over his life's work he thought it might be time to take a step back and relax. He had served on the fields of battle, fought for his friends and himself, lived and loved. It was time to rest.

However, when he met Kyoraku Shunsui at his colleague's place, that gave him pause.

When he caught sight of Ukitake Juushiro, he knew he better put off retirement.

There were more important things to do than rest anyway.


	13. Bout

**Title: Bout**

**Inspiration: Random word generator**

**Character/Pairing: Not that hard to guess :)**

**Warning: Vagueness – for you to interpret**

**A/N: Today's writing practice**

* * *

He hates the way it coagulates.

He hates that it cake into dried brown flakes, hates that it never washes out completely, hates that it reminds them both far too often.

He hates the smell of it.

He hates the copper-iron-tang that lingers at the back of the throat and in the nose, overpowering every other scent in his vicinity.

He hates the way it appears.

He hates how it will force itself out of his friend's body, in a great, hacking cough, as if it is trying to strangle the host in which it had survived as a parasite for centuries.

He hates how it hurts, how it weakens, how it slowly but surely eats at the other man's will to continue.

He wishes he could take it all into his own body instead, let the hated blood take him hostage instead, exchange his own rich, healthy one with his friend's.

He can't. But he wishes nonetheless.


	14. Command

**Title: Command**

**Inspiration: random word generator**

**Pairings/Characters: no pairings, only the captains**

**Warnings: seriousness**

**A/N: Just another self-challenge :)**

* * *

The First Division chain of command is very clearly delineated. Yamamoto-Genryuusai-soutaichou's word was law. They had no disciplinary problems, because the captain's approach was simple: one strike and you're out.

* * *

The Second Division is run under Soi Fon's iron command. Whatever camaraderie that existed during Yoruichi's captaincy had been transmuted into iron-hard discipline and obedience to command. No questions asked and no questions allowed.

* * *

The Third Division under Ichimaru Gin had been an efficient if paranoid squad. They knew they had to complete their daily quota of work if they did not wish to risk the captain's ire. After a while, the members of the squad learned to ask vice-captain Kira to intercede on their behalf if they were in trouble. And none of them would dare gossip about the sounds they heard coming from the office whenever Kira 'interceded'.

* * *

The Fourth Division was a family of caring if often flustered shinigami. No one had ever seen their captain angry. None of them wanted to. The closest Unohana Retsu ever came to rebuking her subordinate, the poor boy had burst into tears before she could utter a syllable, and in the end Unohana-taichou had given him a chocolate to soothe him. The boy was Yamada Hanataro.

* * *

The Fifth Division had been completely devoted and dedicated to their captain. None ever complained about their workload, because Aizen-taichou worked the hardest. Aizen-taichou took pains to integrate every single member into the squad. Aizen-taichou took an interest in each one's hobbies, birthdays, problems, triumphs. And when he left, the majority of the fifth squad tried, in one way or the other, tried to open gates into Hueco Mundo to join their captain.

* * *

The Sixth Division seldom had holidays. Kuchiki Byakuya never allowed time off except when it was a Seiretei-prescribed holiday. But everyone followed Kuchiki-taichou diligently regardless of the chill that emanated from the man, because he was always fair. Always.

* * *

The Seventh Division had been curious for the longest time about their captain's face. He was, however, easy to read – he never kept people guessing about his intentions. And after the captain's face had been revealed, members of the seventh squad who had passes to the human world would be loaded with their comrades' orders for pet shop supplies.

* * *

The Eighth Division was technically under Kyoraku Shunsui's command, but Ise Nanao ran the show. Ise knew her captain was more than capable of taking over the reins, but secretly she preferred the languid and relaxed captain to a serious Kyoraku Shunsui. She had seen enough of that version to last her a few lifetimes.

* * *

The Ninth Division members had an easygoing life under Tousen Kaname. The captain shouldered so much of the work that his subordinates didn't have much to do, other than patrol routes and regular sparring training sessions with the Academy. Hisagi Shuuhei only understood much later the reason why his captain kept most of the work to himself, when he browsed through the archives – most of the fifth and third division paperwork filtered through the ninth.

* * *

The Tenth Division used to be a relaxed place, and their vice-captain the one carrying the heaviest load. But when Hitsugaya Toushiro took over, the workload shifted to the captain, and Matsumoto Rangiku finally had a chance to let her hair down and relax. She planned to keep this captain forever.

* * *

The Eleventh Division didn't believe in work. They believe in fun and relaxation and play. They believed in battle: not just on the battlefield, but also with themselves. And they believed that Zaraki Kenpachi was the only fighter worth fighting under in the entire Gotei.

* * *

The Twelfth Division under Urahara Kisuke was a challenging and interesting place, occasionally emitting the odd boom or some distressing smell. The same division under Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a terrifying and silent place, with machinery looming over the gates and unseen eyes at every turn. They got results, and so no one inquired after the missing shinigami from the ranks of the twelfth.

* * *

The Thirteenth Division members would fight to the last man to make sure their captain gets a good rest, especially when he was not feeling well. Case in point: the third seats. Case in point: Kyoraku Shunsui's unofficial co-captaincy of the Thirteenth. Case in point: more than half of them had vaguely unsettling desires to bury themselves in long white hair for the rest of their existence.


	15. How

**Title: How**

**Inspiration: Lisa Loeb's "How" - one of my favorite songs.**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira/Ikkaku and previous Kira/Gin**

**Warnings: BL**

**A/N: This is post-war, by the way.**

* * *

After everything had been settled, and Kira locked firmly in Ikkaku's loving care, then did the older shinigami dare ask how Kira could be so devoted to his traitorous captain.

"How?" Kira mused aloud. "What do you mean, how?"

Ikkaku rubbed the back of his bald head uncomfortably. "Like, was he... really good t'ya, or did he do anything to, ya know, secure your affections?"

Kira sighed. "He did nothing, Ikkaku. I just loved him. I still love him – not the same way as I love you, of course." The addition was hastily interjected, in case Ikkaku's feelings were hurt.

Ikkaku was secure enough with his hard-won Kira to be jealous of a ghost, and he urged Kira to expand further.

"From the instant I entered the Fifth I loved him. His brilliance, his protectiveness, his gentle loving... everything, Ikkaku. Even... even his cruel wit, his temperamental nature, his vindictiveness." Kira halted, aware of the deficiencies of mere language. "I can't tell you _how _I could love him, because it was so natural for me. How do we breathe? How do we know we're in love? How does the sun rise and set in our world?"

Ikkaku rested his cheek against Kira's, loving that his lover could love so deeply and so completely. He just wished it had been him on the receiving end instead of Ichimaru Gin.


	16. Q and A

**Title: Q and A**

**Inspiration: Girl talk X)**

**Pairings/Characters: The _fabulous _women of Bleach**

**Warnings: Girlish silliness**

**A/N: Sometimes it's best not to know. **

* * *

Q: Soi Fon-taichou, in your opinion, what makes the perfect lover?

A: Strength. Power. Absolute confidence. Stealth. Silky hair. Lean and taut muscles. Someone like... never mind. (stalks off)

* * *

Q: Unohana-taichou, what characteristics would your ideal lover have?

A: Compassion, kindness and respect for life. And, of course, he has to be tender and gentle.

Q: Um, rumor has it that you're with Zaraki-taichou.

A: (smiles) I stand by my answer.

* * *

Q: Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, what would be the key characteristic of the perfect lover for you?

A: He would have well-developed sexual reproductive organs.

Q: Uh, let's rephrase the question – in terms of personality, what is the most important to you?

A: ... I don't know. I will need to research.

* * *

Q: Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what personality traits do you want in your ideal man?

A: Well, it's pretty simple. He has to have good taste, intelligence, sexiness, and wittiness. Oh, and the first thing he does is look me in the eye, not in my breasts.

Q: ...So, in essence, you're looking for a gay man.

A: Is that so? No wonder Gin... Are you sure? I mean, a straight man can also look at me before staring at these puppies, right?

Q: (pats her on her shoulder) Please inform us when you locate him.

* * *

Q: Rukia-san, what would be your ideal man's characteristics?

A: Hmmm... he has to be strong, I guess, and he has to be smart. Perseverance, that's important. And he has to be brave enough to (glances around, then whispers) to stand up to nii-sama when he's angry.

Q: You have a choice of two. Which of them do you prefer?

A: ... There's a new Chappy catalogue. You wanna see?

* * *

Q: Ise-fukutaichou, what would you look for in your ideal mate?

A: Dedication to work, propriety and sobriety. Oh, and intelligence. The brain is the sexiest organ.

Q: I think you're describing yourself, Ise-fukutaichou.

A: Is that so? Well, like calls to like.

Q: But we have informants who, uh, inform us you have a shrine dedicated to Kymmrmmrrrmph!!

A: (drags bound and gagged questioner away) Here endeth the interviews for Shinigami Monthly.

* * *

Hisagi looked at the few completed questionnaires and formed a new resolution to look _her_ in the _eyes_. He wondered how long he could keep his resolution.


	17. Another Time

**Title: Another Time**

**Inspiration: Willow's "anywhere but here" fantasy featuring John Cusack and ziti**

**Pairings/Characters: Figure them out. It's not that hard.**

**Warnings: Vagueness**

**A/N: For my regular readers, especially of my recent triumvirate of angst fics that made you cry.**

* * *

The waiter placed the coffee on the small table, then cleared his throat nervously. The brown-haired man looked up from his book at his server. "Yes?"

"Uh, sir, we are full up and, if you don't mind, can we seat another guest at your table?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. I'm alone anyway. Oh, do remind the chef that I don't want any tomatoes in my lunch please."

"Certainly, sir. Thank you for your understanding." The waiter walked briskly away, and soon another patron was directed to the seat opposite. The brown-haired man studied the newcomer discreetly. He decided that he liked what he saw: a mane of platinum blond hair – not bleached, it looked natural – so pale that it appeared silver; fair skin, slightly pinked by the fierce summer sun; smiling eyes and long lashes. Lean, almost too thin, with elegant hands and a curious, if teasing, curve to the sensuous mouth.

"And I'm twenty-four, single, and homosexual," said the young man, unperturbed by the scrutiny. There was another quirk to his lips. "You are a very attractive man too."

"I've tried to cultivate my appearance as much as inner beauty," replied the older man with a smile. He shut his book and reached a hand across the table. "Adrien Bryce Emrick. I apologize for the prolonged gaze, but I think you know the reason why."

The blond shook the proffered hand. "Gavin Kent. You're an Englishman?"

"Here on a working holiday. I'm gathering material for my next lecture." Adrien sipped his coffee. "And I suppose you're American?"

"Born and bred in San Francisco." Gavin tilted his head as he studied the composed man before him. He liked what he saw: a strong profile, full lips, skin tanned to perfection, and that crop of wavy chocolate brown hair that enhanced the appeal of deep brown eyes. The forest green shirt that was open to just below his collarbone also didn't hurt.

But despite the physical attraction Gavin felt a stronger connection. How was he to broach the subject?

"Forgive me, Gavin," Adrien said quietly, "but... have we met before today?"

"I was just thinking that too," admitted the twenty-four-year-old. "It sounds cheesy, yet I keep feeling like I should know you."

Adrien smiled as well. "As do I. Perhaps we should keep in touch." He fished a name card out of his wallet.

"That would be nice. If you need a guide, here's how you can contact me," said Gavin, scribbling an email address and a cell phone number on a napkin.

Lunch arrived and the topic of discussion moved on to other things.


	18. Protection

**Title: Protection**

**Inspiration: Random Word Generator**

**Pairings/Characters: The Kurosaki family**

**Warnings: Implied BL**

**A/N: This is just plain ridiculous nonsense I'm writing.**

* * *

"And this is how you – IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOOOO! You're home!!"

Ichigo smashed an elbow into his dad's jaw, stopping the older Kurosaki in his tracks. "Do we have to go through this every day?" Ichigo complained. Yuzu pointed and Karin raised an eyebrow in warning. The teenage boy ducked just in time as his father's foot flew past his head.

"You're getting really good, son," said Isshin, getting up from the floor. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo wandered over to his sisters. "Why are you all seated – holy crap! Dad, what in the world are you doing?!"

Isshin bounded up. "It's important for them to know! You wanna join me in explaining the process? Or you and your 'friend' can join us for a refresher course!"

"What?" Ichigo was horrified. "No. No way. No how, no way. There is no earthly way you're gonna talk about how to use – that – to my boyfriend!!"

Yuzu perked up. "Boyfriend?" To her twin she held out an open palm. "I win. Pay up."

"Shit," Ichigo swore under his breath. Aloud, he said, "_Yuzu _bet on my having a _boyfriend_?"

His fair-haired sister nodded brightly. Isshin grinned and sat down. "So. If he doesn't need to know, perhaps you do."

Ichigo ran out the door in record time.


	19. Audio

**Title: Audio **

**Inspiration: A refrain from a daydream while stuck in traffic**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira/Ikkaku, past Kira/Gin**

**Warnings: BL, mention of character death**

**A/N: Postwar, seriousness. I like Kira – I think I will try writing him next.**

* * *

"_Like a fool, I fell in love with you." _

Ikkaku frowned at the words, trying to make sense of them. Then he heard the sound of the door sliding open and his lover walking in. The bald captain placed the strip of parchment on the table beside him, where he had placed the books from the shelves he was reorganizing.

Kira Izuru entered the study, smiling at the sight of Ikkaku in a checkered apron. "Good evening, Ikkaku."

"Hey, Kira." Although their words were formal, there was no mistaking the intimacy in the shy holding of hands as they kissed. Ikkaku tucked Kira closer to himself. "I found this just now. Is it something you want to keep?"

"What?" Kira took the strip from Ikkaku and scanned it in a second. His cheeks flamed and there was return of the shadow in his blue eyes before the war. With a small gulp he pressed it back into Ikkaku's hand. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Burn it."

"You sure?" Ikkaku knew Kira liked little mementos of major events and the sentence appeared to be quite important.

"Yes." Kira pushed out of his lover's arms and dashed into the bathroom. Turning on the taps he began splashing his face, trying to disguise the tears. Two decades since the traitors passed on, and he was still so sensitive to the slightest reminder. He was really pathetic.

How could he tell Ikkaku that he had written it for Ichimaru-taichou? That he had said it to his captain, ages ago, under an umbrella in the pouring rain?

"_Like a fool, I fell in love with you." Kira blushed as the words stumbled out like a badly-thought-out haiku._

_Ichimaru-taichou had smiled his 'soft' smile, pressed his mouth to Kira's, and whispered, "Then I am a fool too, pretty Kira. Will you follow this fool and go where angels fear to tread?"_

"_Yes." No hesitation, no questions._

"_That's my pretty Kira."_


	20. Who Wrote the Script?

**Title: Behind the scenes 1 - Who wrote the script?**

**Inspiration: The men whom we love being loved by the others :)**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira, Gin, Yumichika, Ichigo and Urahara, according to appearance.**

**Warnings: Swearing, suggestiveness and bad language. Also OOC, perhaps. Consider yourself warned.**

**A/N: Sometimes it's good to step behind the scenes... and get a heart attack. If I've offended you, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

As soon as they got the cue for a ten-minute break, Kira, Gin and Yumichika stepped into the changing room and plopped onto the overstuffed couch. The blond winced as he sat on a far too sore spot. The other two snorted as the blond cursed.

"Bugger it, why am I always gettin' fucked by you?" Kira bit off as he kicked lazily at Gin's ankle. "I mean, I'm not shorter or more feminine, but they keep putting me under ya."

His smile finally allowed to rest, Gin scowled. "Like I enjoy being Aizen's boytoy? The writers keep putting us in those sado-masochistic scenes – I hate being tied up and whipped or doing whatever twisted crap they throw into the mix, just to fulfill their sick fantasies. I mean, why can't we just have a smoldering look that hints of sex? Do we really have to go the full monty every time?"

"Hey, I have to be tortured and raped by you _and _him, okay?" Kira snapped. "One of these days, I swear, I'm gonna kick his oh-so-powerful shit down his throat. And your smirk into your belly. I gotta endure all that crap just to make sure I get screen time!"

"You think you have problems?" Yumichika growled. "I become so damn fucking girly in so many scenes. Hello, people, totally a _man _here. Male parts, male ego, male desires, okay? I know I'm better-looking than most women out there, but there is a limit to the girlish rubbish they keep making me do. The ridiculous squealing and glomping... I think only Shuuhei can put up with the shit I do to him, anyone else would've quit a long time ago."

They heard the grumbling before Ichigo stomped in, tossing away the large faux-belly. "What kind of motherfucking drugs are the writers high on? I've sex scenes all over the place – _literally – _and now I gotta be pregnant?!"

The three lounging shinigami exchanged looks and then stared at Ichigo. Gin shrugged. "You were the one who clambered to be the lead, you gotta expect this much adoration from your public."

"This isn't adoration, this is-"

"Hey hey hey!" Urahara bounced in. "Next fic up soon! Gin, Kira and Ichigo this time, Aizen's ready outside, and Yumichika, Ikkaku is getting ready at studio 11 for the oneshot with ya." He beamed at all four glaringly furious faces. "Intensity! That's great! Time to seduce the ladies with your hotness!"

"Who writes the scripts, Urahara?" inquired Kira innocently.

"Huh? Oh dear, gotta run. See ya, bye!" The director-cum-shopkeeper dashed out of the dressing room, exhorting them to hurry for their next scene.

All four exchanged looks once again.


	21. Some Days

**Title: Some Days**

**Inspiration: My daily writing exercise and the impending Monday**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira and Ikkaku, Isshin, **

**Warnings: Hints of past Ikkaku x Yumichika, mentions of character deaths**

**A/N: Postwar in the Bleachverse according to peppermint quartz. I'm starting to really like KiraxIkkaku, no idea why.**

* * *

Some days it is harder to go to work than others.

On those days Ikkaku loiters around the Third division, ostensibly to spend time with Kira. The blond understands the hidden reason. Ikkaku never speaks of it, but Kira can phrase his lover's thoughts in his own mind.

'Sometimes it is too hard to enter the Eleventh's offices without a pink-haired cannonball attacking you, or walking into a solid wall of murderous reiatsu, or listen to the confident promise to beat you to death from a gorgeous, glossy-haired, flawless-skinned lover.'

'It's hard because you remember seeing them fall and not standing up again. It's especially hard because you _had _to stand by and watch them fight to the end – because that is the code.'

'It's hard because that is how they wanted it, and now you have to be strong enough to carry the weight of memory to honor them.'

On such days, when Isshin finds Ikkaku sprawled in a seat opposite the third's lieutenant, the reinstated captain sometimes quietly carries his paperwork to his own quarters. Kira will nod in grateful acknowledgment, while Ikkaku stares aimlessly out the window behind Kira.

Even the strongest need time to rest from the strain of memory.


	22. Kleptomania

**Title: Kleptomania**

**Inspiration: My mind**

**Pairings/Characters: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Urahara**

**Warnings: Silliness, crude language and suggestiveness. Hey, it's Grimmjow.**

**A/N: I don't write the Espada much, I have no idea why. But I like Grimmjow if only because he's a feline. I love cats. ****Alas, who is Ichigo's boyfriend?

* * *

**

Ichigo was pretty sure that latex was not the solution to Grimmjow's problem. "Urahara, that looks fake."

"I can't help that," remarked the shopkeeper. "It's quite large and it's hard to hide it properly. Especially since you-" a finger pointed at Grimmjow's nose "-like to wear such tight clothes."

"Meh, 'tain't my fault I was born this fuckin' hot." The ex-Espada sniffed critically. "Berry's right, it looks fake. You can't find something that fits better in da hole?"

The blond got to his feet. "I'm only one man, Grimmjow-san. You could wear looser clothing."

"Tell that ta him," smirked Grimmjow, chin bobbing at Ichigo. "I raided his wardrobe fer clothes to borrow."

Ichigo bristled. "It's a closet, and you stole them." Jabbing a finger in the teal-haired Espada's chest, the teenager stalked forward. "Like you stole my pocket money to spend, the stash of chocolate-covered coffee beans in my drawer, and the little bottle that was a gift from Renji."

Grimmjow frowned. "Ya mean you're using it in your house? Chee, I thought you'd have the decency to fuck outside where yer sisters can't hear. 'Sides, I didn't take it. Yer old man did; I saw him while I hid in the closet. An' no cracks about comin' outta the closet now: I ain't the homosexual in the room."

"My _father _took it?!" Already out among his friends, Ichigo didn't rise to Grimmjow's snide comment. But to know his father had taken the flavored... protection Renji gave as an 'outing' gift - probably selected by Rukia, but what the hell - to know that his dad stole it... suddenly Ichigo yelped. "AACK! TOO MUCH INFORMATION! Mind bleach! Mind bleach!!"

"Erm..." Urahara coughed discreetly. "I'm pretty certain I don't carry that sort of item." As Grimmjow teased Ichigo ruthlessly about possible uses, Urahara decided to talk very firmly with Isshin about returning the purloined goods. Ichigo was having a hard time talking to his boyfriend about protection as it was.


	23. When He Fell

**Title: When He Fell**

**Inspiration: A friend**

**Pairings/Characters: Ikkaku/Kira, past Ikkaku/Yumichika, hint of past Kira/Gin**

**Warnings: BL, character death**

**A/N: Let's try for seriousness, hmm? And, unlike my public persona, I'm made of a ball of sappiness within**

* * *

Everyone wondered when Ikkaku would stop drinking.

No one dared to try and stop the newly installed captain of the eleventh: the last person to try barely survived.

But then again, no one really tried to stop him, because they felt it was right for him to grieve.

No one knew he hadn't cried.

_

* * *

_

Yumichika looked glorious, skin glowing and eyes brilliant, the bloodlust evident despite the elegant smile. Ikkaku had been watching from the sidelines, as per the Code. The arrancar that Yumichika fought was losing consciousness. Ikkaku thought his head would split in two, he was so proud of his man's zanpakuto ability. It made Yumichika glow even more than he usually did, and Ikkaku could feel the thumping of his heart as he studied the fair skin and dark hair from his post. With a grin Ikkaku pondered how he could get Yumichika to work off all that energy-

_And then the arrancar had yelled and emptied its reiatsu into Yumichika._

_The blood spray reached even Ikkaku._

* * *

Kira entered the eleventh to get the new captain to attend the All-Officers Meeting. He had been hit with the stormy reiatsu as well, but somehow he was able to stalk right up to Ikkaku without cringing. The man was a mess, stinking of alcohol and sour sweat.

Ikkaku looked up into sapphire blue eyes set in a pale face framed by blond hair. "Kira."

"Good. You recognize me." Kira hunkered down. "Stand up, Ikkaku. We have a meeting to attend now."

"N' going," rasped Ikkaku. "Still drinkin'. Still sober. Still hurts."

"Stand up, I said."

"Sha'up. N' gonna lissen. Sha'up. G'way."

Kira exhaled heavily, stood up and turned away. Ikkaku closed his eyes. Good. The lieutenant was leaving him, like everyone else was. Like Yumi had – he squeezed his eyes shut against the warm, stinking spray, the sudden burning flare, the sight of his beloved bleeding from every pore – no, no. He screwed his eyes shut tightly.

That was why he didn't see the heel that snapped around and cracked into his jaw.

That was why the bottle had flown and smashed into the wall.

That was why, when Kira had hauled him up and yelled at him for being weak, he didn't witness the tears that coursed down the younger shinigami's face.

But he could and did feel the warm lips that crushed his own cracked ones, and hear the broken murmurs for him to be the powerful, vital Ikkaku all his friends remembered and missed.

"You don't have to be strong alone. I can help you; I've learnt how to deal after he left," Kira said against hot skin. "Ikkaku. We can be strong together."

And perhaps there was something in Kira's words that woke Ikkaku up, because finally, finally the taller shinigami broke down and wept.


	24. Conversation with Dead People

**Title: Conversation with Dead People**

**Inspiration: Roomie challenge – my friend said I couldn't churn out a fluff story immediately after angst, so here we go!**

**Pairings/Characters: Very slight hints of Hitsugaya/Karin**

**Warnings: Nothing much**

**A/N: Operates within my Hitsugaya's Date universe**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi. When did you come back?"

"Just yesterday. We're going to put the town into artificial hibernation in ten minutes."

"Should I get into shinigami mode?"

"Might as well. No telling how many hollows the traitors will flood the town with."

"... alright. C'mon, we gotta get my body somewhere safe."

"You don't have Soul Candy?"

"Nope. Not there, idiot; that's where we place our garbage bins every Thursday."

"... better?"

"Yep."

"Why did you alter the hakama anyway?"

"This is much easier to move about in."

"The uniform is meant to facilitate ease of movement."

"Not to a girl whose always wearing soccer shorts and running shoes. Why, does it bother you that you can see my legs?"

"Not really."

"You're averting your gaze."

"No I'm not."

"You're shy about looking at my well-toned and lean legs."

"Shy? Please. I've seen better ones back in Soul Society."

"But none of those girls was me."

"No they weren't. They knew when to be serious. Can we focus please? There's someone who's really powerful and ambitious trying to use the souls in your town to create a key to open a dimensional portal to claim the seat of God."

"Wow. For someone who hates idle chitchat, you really have awesome breath control."

"Focus, _Kurosaki_."

"Whatever, _Hitsugaya_."


	25. Birthdays

**Title: Birthdays**

**Inspiration: Number of reviews :) **

**Pairings/Character: Mix-n-match as you like.**

**A/N: Thanks for liking my work! I really do try to reply all reviews, so please do leave a word! Also, it's kind of odd how the lifespan of shinigami seems so much more protracted. **

* * *

When she turned eighty, she had felt so bored that she dug out all the old records of her family's and read through all of them. One of the leather-bound books, with the words "DO NOT ATTEMPT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES" and the phrase "WE REALLY, REALLY MEAN IT!!" scrawled over it in what appeared to be flaking blood, was quickly opened and the contents digested.

Yoruichi never regretted learning that particular skill: who would suspect a cat of all the pranks happening in Seireitei?

* * *

Gin remembered turning eighty when he was still Aizen-sama's lieutenant. Unlike his pathetic efforts to celebrate his captain's birthday (1), the party held for him had been perfect. Plenty of sake, plenty of pretty young things, plenty of presents.

But what he felt was the best of all? Gin would never tell, but it involved a quiet room, Aizen-sama, another man, and quite a fair bit of pain.

* * *

Unohana could recall her eightieth birthday very well, seeing as that was the day she took lieutenant position. It was also the last time she actually celebrated her birthday. Every year following that, she would need to be at work on her birthdays. Even then, she wouldn't change her way of life for all the birthday celebrations in the world.

Besides, she still received gifts.

* * *

Renji had spent the Gotei's gift sum he received on his eightieth birthday on a small cheesecake, and gave it to Kira anonymously. He had seen his friend's wrists purple with bruises, and noticed the limping gait that Kira was hiding very well from other, less observant eyes.

If he had known Kira would feed it to that captain of his, Renji would... still have bought the cheesecake.

* * *

Iba celebrated his eightieth birthday at home with his mother.

The following night he spent it at a pub with Ikkaku, Yumichika and Zaraki-taichou, drinking until the wee hours of the morning, throwing up on the sidewalk and engaging in a no-holds-barred brawl. Thankfully the captain had returned to the division to read a bedtime story to Yachiru by the time, otherwise no one would get out of the pub alive.

The next day he submitted his request for transfer out of the Eleventh and earned a beating from a hungover Ikkaku and Yumichika.

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui loved birthdays. He loved giving presents and flowers and hugs and, if it was a birthday girl, kisses. And if it was Juu-chan's birthday, he'd add something extra on top of the lavish gifts he bought.

But he seldom bothered about his own, since the best birthday for him was his eightieth, when Juu-chan made captaincy and gave him a daisy as an encouragement gift.

* * *

Hisagi's eightieth birthday was… memorable. First his room was booby-trapped by Ikkaku and Yumichika, causing him to hobble about with a sprained elbow and swollen ankle for the day. Then he had to take his captain's place at the Academy's guest lecture – and he had to deliver the keynote speech. In the evening he was ambushed by Matsumoto's 'home-made dinner' but she had flounced off without comforting his poor stomach.

Thankfully the night was saved by Renji's impromptu "just us" supper party, because that meant the day after his birthday began exactly as Hisagi wanted.

* * *

Matsumoto wondered often how she would celebrate her young captain's eightieth birthday. One thing for sure, she would make sure there were tons of sake and alcoholic drinks.

She had to spend _her_ eightieth birthday sober. No one should ever have to go through that horror.

* * *

**A/N: (1) refer to Beaten, Aizen Gin fluff for more details :)**


	26. Little Things

**Title: Little Things**

**Inspiration: My favorite band**

**Pairings/Characters: Zaraki, Yachiru; Ikkaku x Yumichika; Aizen x Gin; Komamura, Yamamoto; Renji x Rukia, Hisagi; Byakuya; Nanao; Kira, Hinamori**

**Warning: BL somewhere inside, language**

**A/N: My virtual coffee break today. These snapshots are from before the SS arc. Also trying for subtlety.**

* * *

Zaraki tells Yachiru a story before her bedtime. Usually, in his stories, everyone else is killed and the protagonist walks off laughing into the sunset (sometimes with a unicorn in tow).

* * *

Ikkaku buys fruit juice for the fifth seat every afternoon, just after three, around when Yumichika needs a perk-me-up.

* * *

Aizen makes it a point to finish Gin's attempts every time the third captain tries to cook.

* * *

Komamura sits outside the first division building with Yamamoto once a month for some tea. The seventh captain just turns up, with a box of snacks, and they sit and chat for hours.

* * *

Renji always picks up the latest Chappy catalogue for Rukia once Hisagi has it printed. He owes his sempai a few dinners for the favour.

* * *

Byakuya sweeps up the sakura blossoms that fall in his yard at the end of the season, and buries them below the tree where they used to sit.

* * *

Nanao lets her hair down and brushes it every night, making sure it will be perfect and shiny for the next day's round of flirtation.

* * *

Kira trains every other afternoon with Hinamori, and they exchange stories of their captains over dinner.

* * *

Just little things they do that no one notices.


	27. Hopeless

**Title: Hopeless**

**Inspiration: A song I love**

**Pairings/Characters: Someone and his thoughts **

**Warning: Angsty musings; completely vagued-up point-of-view.**

**A/N: Guess who?**

* * *

I dream because I see you everywhere. No one else intrudes into these dreams. They can't.

In my dreams, you care about me the way I care about you. But I know that in reality you're playing with my heart – and I let you.

It's chilly now; do you have a scarf on you? Autumn winds bite hard. You might catch a cold.

You bit hard last night; the marks are now healing, but they itch badly.

And there you are, walking across the yard. You walk lightly, as if gliding over ice. _He_ is with you too, and you gaze at _him_ with obvious adoration – obvious to me anyway, because you never look at me like that. No matter what I do and what you say, the light in your eyes is for _him_ only.

You declare that I am yours; you don't want to keep me by your side.

I understand: I'm not strong enough, powerful enough, intelligent enough. I have nothing to offer you except my devotion, and that is something you kick aside without a second thought.

Yet I love you.


	28. Hopeless: The Truth

**Title: Hopeless (The Truth)**

**Inspiration: reviews for Hopeless (previous chapter)**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Kira/Gin**

**Warnings: BL hints**

**A/N: I've received some very interesting ideas, so there will be two versions: one is my original (this one), and the other an entirely crackpot piece. Hehehe... I should write these sort of things more often. Apologies if I let you think I meant Kira and Gin/Aizen (not that it doesn't apply to them...)**

* * *

"Kira," said Ichimaru as they walked across the yard. "I think your friend is looking for ya."

"Hmm?" Kira had to tear his eyes away from the lieutenant. Over at the division buildings Kira could recognize Hisagi Shuuhei's lanky build. "Oh. Shuuhei-san."

Ichimaru smiled crookedly. "I s'pose you have dinner plans to discuss, hmm? Don't let me detain ya, Kira."

"It's okay, fukutaichou, Shuuhei-san can wait. I'll help you bring these back to the office-"

"Kira." The blond had to stop and look at his superior. Ichimaru was still smiling, but there was a faintly reproving tone to his voice. "It's not nice to keep your friend waiting, eh?"

Kira's smile faded a little. He wished Shuuhei hadn't turned up just then – he had so little time alone with Ichimaru-fukutaichou. But he _was_ supposed to meet with his sempai. He did like Shuuhei a lot - liked him enough to have spent last evening making out in Shuuhei's room – so it wasn't entirely wrong for his sempai to search him out.

"Don't worry, Izuru-kun," said Ichimaru, ruffling the blond's hair. Kira blushed to hear his name spoken by Ichimaru: it just sounded more... intimate. The fox-faced lieutenant bent closer and said, "Just remember our date this coming Friday, neh? Full combat gear; we'll be heading into the woods fer some trainin' over the weekend."

Ichimaru sauntered off, loaded down with folders from the Third and Fifth divisions. Kira sighed, cheeks pinking with glee at the thought of the training date. Then he schooled his expression and ran over to Shuuhei.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kira wondered if Shuuhei knew he was only a stand-in for Ichimaru-fukutaichou.


	29. Hopeless: The Alternate

**Title: Hopeless (The Alternate Truth)**

**Inspiration: reviews for Hopeless (Chapter 27)**

**Pairings/Characters: Wahahahaha... I'm sorry, you'll just have to read it.**

**Warnings: Complete insanity made me write this.**

**A/N: Proof I'm not obsessed with BL only. No, I'm obsessed _and_ in denial.**

* * *

"Hey, you!"

The shinigami snapped to attention. "Yes, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!"

The pink-haired force of nature narrowed her eyes. "Where. Is. My. Candy?"

"Here, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!" The bag was thrust out with both hands into the lieutenant's face.

She grabbed it, examined it, and then squealed with glee. "Honey Stars and Chocolate Frogs and Caramel-coated Sugar Beans and Butterscotch-Butterscotch! That's awesome!! You've got everything! Yay for Mustache-clownface!"

"Er... did you mean me?"

"Of course!" Yachiru beamed high-intensity smile rays at the hapless shinigami. "So that will be your name from now on, Mustache-clownface. You'll follow me around and pick up my candy wrappers and run my candy runs and make sure I never, ever run out of candy, okay? You'll be my..." Brows furrowed as she tried to recall Ise Nanao's actual phrasing "... personal assistant!"

"Yes fukutaichou!" the shinigami smiled, pleased that she had finally taken note of him. And this would be the fifth time he had changed his name. Privately, he still like the nickname Maki-maki, since that had actually been related to his original one.

She was about to add something else, then her eyes locked on a distant target. "KEN-CHAAAANNN!!"

And she was off, leaving Mustache-clownface staring at a bag of sweets and sighing resignedly. If only she didn't look so much like the daughter he had left behind in the real world.


	30. Just Friends

**Title: Just Friends**

**Inspiration: Word Generator - Innocence**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei / Renji, hint of Renji with someone else**

**Warnings: Back to BL**

**A/N: I like Shuuhei/Renji. I blame the tattoos. Shuuhei's POV.**

* * *

All these years I have tried to make believe that we were just friends. Any hope I had of becoming more than that had been quelled a long time ago – because you were happy with Rukia.

Whenever we spent time together you're always smiling, always laughing, always joking. I would always join in, trying to be as carefree as you.

Sometimes I have wondered if you know you held my world in your hands.

The moon circles the Earth and the Earth circles the Sun, but you alone are the center of my universe.

And now, here we stand, just as a comet arcs across the ebony sky. You shut your eyes and make a wish. What are you wishing for?

I close my eyes and utter a silent plea.

And slowly, slowly I feel your hand slide over mine. The night trembles; I can hear my heartbeat drown out all other sound. I open my eyes, unsure if this is real. You just stare at me.

What are you going to say? What will you say?

You say nothing.

You are the mountain lake on whose shores we stand. Mist obscures my view of you despite the light of the full moon above. And yet, even with the fogginess, I can see the incredible and liquid tenderness in your gaze. That glimmer is beckoning. Enticing.

Your hand tightens. My hand tightens.

My heart tightens.

But this is not how it should be.

You have _him _now. You can't have both of us, you cannot. Neither _him _nor I will endure sharing you.

Innocence wavers in its steadfastness; we will all be hurt if this goes any further.

I think I should – I really should – release your hand from my grip.

And yet, and yet... I do not have the strength to let go of you now.


	31. Stuff

**Title: Stuff**

**Inspiration: testing out fanficdotnet: my alerts don't seem to be working.**

**Pairings/Characters: Rukia, Nanao, Kyoraku**

**Warnings: It's pretty boring. **

**A/N: Like I said, it's just to test the system.**

* * *

Rukia ducks out of the office, the teddy bear cup missing her head by inches. She swivels around to try to speak, but is met with a heavy file to her face.

"And stay OUT!!" shrieks Ise Nanao,vice-chairwoman of the Shinigami Women's Association. The door slams shut so heavily Rukia swears the roof tiles have shifted.

Kyoraku, on his way back from Ukitake's place, sees this scene. He wanders over. "Hey, Rukia-san," he asks, "What's going on? Why is my Nanao-chan so angry?"

"Um..." Rukia debates whether to tell Kyoraku-taichou what she has witnessed. "Ise-fukutaichou... Uh, Kyoraku-taichou, do you mind commanding me to tell you what I've seen?"

The door slams open and the brunette lieutenant storms out. The glint of her spectacles causes both Rukia and Kyoraku to quail. "Kuchiki Rukia, if you dare to tell him what you've read in my book and if _you_, taichou, dare to find out why, _I will find and use all the ways I can of making your life in Seireitei a living hell._"

The door bangs shut again. Rukia smiles weakly up at the bemused captain. "Personal stuff," says Rukia.

"Ah. I see. Stuff." Kyoraku nods his head sagely. No wonder his Nanao-chan has exploded into rage; she hate anyone to pry into her life outside of work.

But then again, Nanao-chan's threats are no match to the curiosity Kyoraku possesses. He is going to have fun tonight.


	32. Once Upon a Time

**Title: Once upon a time**

**Inspiration: Unearthing my collection of children's books.**

**Pairings/Characters: Zaraki, Yachiru**

**Warning: Nothing much**

**A/N: I don't like fairy tales – the protagonist is always pretty dumb.**

* * *

The fairy tale begins: Once upon a time.

Once upon a time there was a man. He had an old, torn robe, a belt he took off some random corpse, and a sword that was jagged with use.

He was not a prince.

* * *

The fairy tale begins: Once upon a time.

Once upon a time there was a pretty baby girl. Her parents were killed before her eyes – that would be the first thing she could remember. Then a tall man came, cut down the men who were planning to kill her, and she reached for the bright, bright red.

She was not a princess.

* * *

They believe they will live happily ever after.


	33. Red

**Title: Behind the scenes 2 - Red**

**Inspiration: The color red.**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo, Renji, Syazel and a cameo**

**Warning: Silliness. And language. And (yes) hints of you-know-what.**

**A/N: ****Red is my favorite color. So why the hell am I writing Aizen/Gin?**

* * *

"So you really were born with this hair color?" asked Ichigo as he and Renji changed out of their bankai outfits into their jeans and tees.

Renji nodded, releasing his high ponytail and tying it low at the nape of his neck. He reached into the drawer of his dressing table and pulled out his glasses. "Got me into a lot of trouble with the teachers back when I was studying."

"I know what you mean," said Ichigo sympathetically. "At least yours is red. Mine's _orange_, for some strange genetic reason. I hated the nickname my friends gave me."

"What, carrot-top?" teased Renji. Ichigo showed him the finger and Renji laughed. "Don't complain, man. You got the lead role 'cause of your hair."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo pulled on his white sports jacket. "By the way, does director Urahara kind of… give you the creeps? As if he's always watching?"

"That's because he is, darlings," announced Syazel Aporro as he swept into the room. Or tried to. His outfit trailed behind him, getting caught in the doorway. Renji and Ichigo rushed forward to untangle the fabric from the edges. He waved them off graciously, the queen and his courtiers. "I just removed a tape that recorded you guys changing out of your clothes from his machine. That man is a pervert of the first degree."

"You don't say," muttered Renji under his breath.

Syazel paused in the middle of brushing his pink hair and tapped the tape in his lap. _Hint, hint_. "You were saying something, Renji?"

"Nothing! Just that you have beautiful hair!" Renji beamed brightly and forcefully. "It even looks natural!"

"It _is_ natural, dearie," smirked Syazel.

Ichigo pretended to gag, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately the pink-haired man noticed. With a growl he shoved his chair back and, disregarding his huge costume, leapt at the taller man. Renji tried to duck out of the way, but ended up tangled with the fighting two.

The door slammed open and a tall, lean man stomped in. His red hair was the exact shade of blood, like Renji's. His mouth was way fouler though. "Fucked-up Sanzo and the damn fucking bullets. Doesn't he ever ran out of ammo?! Motherfuckin' blondie sonovabitch-"

The three varied shades of redheads looked up at the newcomer. He stared at the grappling three. "Isn't this the locker room for Saiyuki?"

They shook their heads.

He shrugged. "Huh." As he turned to leave, he smiled at Ichigo who was trying to shove Syazel off. "Hey, keep that to the bedroom, eh?"

"What?" Ichigo blinked rapidly. "Wait a minute-"

The tall man laughed and walked out. Just before he closed the door, he winked suggestively at Renji and leered, "I'm just down the corridor, gorgeous. _Love_ your hair. "


	34. Script Doctors

**Title: Behind the scenes 3 – Script Doctors**

**Inspiration: A conversation I had with a friend about my Aizen/Gin writing**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, Aizen, Urahara**

**Warnings: Probably OOCness. Oh, and T nearing M for language/suggestiveness.**

**A/N: We're heading behind the scenes again! A discussion between the principal actors and the director while Renji received a proposition in the last chapter :)**

* * *

"You're a sick, sick bugger," growled Gin morosely at Urahara. Aizen rubbed the younger man's back slowly, helping him recover from the soreness. Gin glared at the blond seated across the table.

Urahara's eyes gleamed devilishly. "You like it, don't tell me you don't."

"Only because it's Sousuke-kun," Gin said. Aizen warmed to the praise. Gin went on, "He's always considerate. Even so, the action scenes your scripts call for are far too demanding."

"Oh come on," said Urahara. "Most of the time Aizen-san is making sweet, sweet love to you."

"You just had him throw me across a room and fuck me while I bled," snarled Gin. Aizen continued rubbing. Gin leaned into the soothing caress. "Urahara, get better scriptwriters. Someone who knows what a _plot_ is, please. It bloody well hurts to be fucked every which way, even when it's Sousuke-kun doing me." He got up and left, still wincing a little.

Aizen scratched his jaw. "Guess we'll need to doctor the next few shoots."

"If you'd just admit you're the main idea person-"

"Hey, I want to keep my dick the way it is, alright? Ichimaru-san is scary when he's annoyed."


	35. Special Edition

**Title: Q and A – Special Edition**

**Inspiration: My brain**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Hisagi (cameo)**

**Warnings: Teasing, BL hints, OOC-Hisagi**

**A/N: Way too long to be a drabble, but not much of a story on its own. Therefore, TA-DAAH! I love them so much!! (not the last, he bores me)**

* * *

_"...is this thing on?" _Tap, tap._ "Okay. Here we go. Um, thanks for agreeing to this interview, Aizen-san, Tousen-san, especially with your very busy schedules."_

"You're welcome. Always good to hear from the _Shinigami Quarterly_."

"Aizen-sama, scoot over. Sorry I'm late."

"You should set a good example to the rest of the crew, Ichimaru."

"Oh lighten up, Tousen-san. I was just funnin' round with Grimmjow and Yuki."

"Yuki's with Grimmjow now?"

"Yep. When I left them Yuki was napping in Grimmjow's hole in the tummy. I took a picture. You wanna see, Aizen-sama?"

_"Um, I apologize for interrupting but could we-"_

"Oh yeah, the interview. So whatcha gonna ask us about?"

_"How has it been, living in Hueco Mundo?"_

"Mmm... Tousen-san, you go first. I need ta think."

"... I haven't left Las Noches, as there are no landmarks for me to navigate my way back to it. However, from what the Espada told me, Hueco Mundo is not as featureless as it first appears."

_"What do you like about it?"_

"The controlled temperature, mainly. Back in Seireitei I had to wear a scarf because of the wild variation of weather, but here it's always cool."

_"That sounds nice."_

"It is very pleasant."

_"How about you, Ichimaru-san?"_

"I love it here! There ain't sunlight so I won't get sunburned. And here I can wander around freely without answerin' to nobody."

"You answer to me, Gin."

"Yer different. Ya ain't nobody. You are somebody."

_"You do seem to have acquired a glow about your person, Ichimaru-san. What's your secret?"_

"... can I tell her?"

"Why not?"

"Lots of screwing. Gets your system up and runnin'. And I think the humans say there's a glow about people when they in love, eh? So I gotta really recommend the coital workout, totally awesome."

_"Erm... I think our readers will, er, appreciate the, um... the recommendation, Ichimaru-san."_

"Love is for the weak-minded."

"Tousen-san, you have no poetry in yer soul. Some loving care would open your mind to possibilities."

"I have to agree with Gin on this, Kaname."

"I wasn't referring to you, Aizen-san. I apologize."

"Ya been spending lotsa time with that Wonderwice kid. You like'im?"

"He is a soothing presence."

"Then screw him. He's cute enough and I doubt he'll fightcha much."

"Not everyone has twisted tastes as you do, Ichimaru."

"Thank the gods, no. One Gin is enough for me to handle for eternity."

"That's sweet of ya, Aizen-sama."

"Only sweet?"

"Mmm. Gotta check then, hmm?"

_The rustle of fabric. Some soft sighing and humming. A sound best described as 'wet'._

"I have to leave. I think Wonderwice would be looking for me right about now."

"Are we making you uncomfortable, Tousen-san? Tousen-san?"

_Slam._

"He's really repressed, ain't he?"

"You rile Kaname too much, Gin."

"He's fun to rile. He's riley."

_"...er, back to the interview... Do you like Hueco Mundo, Aizen-san?"_

"It's good enough. Las Noches is exactly how I wanted it. As it should be, seeing how much time and effort I put into rebuilding it."

_"You redesigned and built Las Noches?"_

"Of course. Do you like it?"

_"I have to say that it is splendid, Aizen-san. You do have a taste for minimalist style."_

"You should see our bedroom if ya think he's minimalist. It'll blow yer mind. Especially the toys we keep in the closet arranged by function and material-"

"Gin, no tempting the nice girl with the voice recorder."

"Aww, come on... she's blushin' nicely now, Aizen-sama."

_Sound of a chuckle. Pen falling on floor, sounds of a fumble._

_"Uh, back to you, Aizen-san. How are your plans coming along?"_

"What makes you think I have a plan?"

_"Do you mean to say you don't?"_

"I don't. I'm just 'winging it', as some traditionalists might say. It takes more skill to ride the wave."

_"So there is no overall plan you are exercising to attain your goal?"_

"No."

_"But you are trying to create a King's Key and to, uh, 'take the seat of God', as you put it in summer?"_

"True. But some might argue that I'm close enough to make no difference."

_"But the battle-"_

"Occupational therapy for my Espada, really. They get so bored sitting around."

"Yeah, and they ain't good at bar games neither. I tried teachin' them howta play darts, but they ended up skewerin' one o' Syazel's rejects inta the wall."

"Hmm. What did you teach them with, Gin?"

"Shinsou, o'course."

"Ah. I see."

_"Erm, thanks for granting the interview, Ichimaru-san, Aizen-san. I really should be going."_

"You don't wanna look at the bedroom? Last chance..."

"Gin. Stop tempting the innocent girl. I know she's pretty and lithe, but that's no excuse."

"Spoilsport."

_"Thanks, again. I-I really should be going, the gateway will, uh close soon. Thank you!"_

_Click._

* * *

_Hisagi's Office_

"What do you mean you have an exclusive for the cover?"

"I, uh, managed to snag an interview with Aizen-san, Ichimaru-san and Tousen-san. Mostly Aizen-san and Ichimaru-san, actually."

"You WHAT??"

* * *

_After listening to the recording._

"... and you didn't go into the bedroom? That would have been the ultimate scoop!"

"But Hisagi-fukutaichou-"

"EDITOR-IN-CHIEF!!"

"H-Hisagi editor-in-chief, they were kinda... scary..."

"Are you a reporter or are you a reporter? Get back in there and get the information. GO!!"

"Y-Yes sir!"


	36. Best Hair

**Title: Best Hair**

**Inspiration: Nothing besides boredom**

**Pairings/Characters: Various**

**Warnings: Ridiculousness**

**A/N: I wonder why Tite Kubo is biased with regards to hairstyles.**

* * *

"Next issue for Shinigami Monthly is still lacking a feature," said Hisagi Shuuhei, editor-in-chief. His loyal staff all raised their hands to volunteer to take on the job – that is to say, they volunteered their neighbors via vigorous finger pointing.

"Alright. Joint effort. We'll do a questionnaire." His calm, low voice calmed the furore down. "Topic: Best Hair in Gotei Thirteen Squads. Use the forms and label your sheets."

* * *

"Best hair? Of course it's me." Yumichika flicked his dark tresses.

"Gotta agree, man. He's probably the only one who can carry off a girlie hairstyle and still kick your editor's ass." Ikkaku grinned and earned a smack on the back of his head.

* * *

Komamura frowned when Iba nominated him. "I don't think quantity is what they are looking for, lieutenant."

* * *

The Kuchiki siblings were agreed that Abarai Renji had fantastic hair. They were asked separately on the same day at the same time.

* * *

"Ken-chan! No contest!"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou, of course." Matsumoto leaned closer. "It's really soft and silky if you ever touch it. He's gonna win, isn't he? Hmm?"

"Eh... heheheheh..."

* * *

"Juu-chan. Silky, long, soft, never gets a split end. For at least two thousand years. Wonder what conditioner he uses?"

* * *

Ichigo scratched his nose. "I'm just here on holiday, do I get a say?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Aizen Sousuke. Hair always in place."

"I'll need to check if he's still under consideration though."

"Yeah. Otherwise, I vote for Renji. Don't tell him that. EVER."

* * *

"_I'm surprised you managed to get a line through. Reception's pretty good."_

"Who would you vote for, then?"

"_Ichimaru Gin, of course. No one else has silver hair like his."_

* * *

Renji tugged on the ends of his red locks. "Um, can it remain anonymous? I kinda think Kuchiki-taichou has fantastic hair."

* * *

"_My vote is for Izuru-kun. Does he still miss me? I might pay him a visit if he does."_

"Really? Because he has been missing Ichimaru-san quite a bit-"

"_Nah, just joshin' ya. My vote is still for him though. Love that shade of blond."_

* * *

Hisagi flicked through the papers. Ise Nanao dropped by to get the keys for the meeting room: the Shinigami Women's Association meeting was about to begin.

"Ise-san," said Hisagi. "I think you have to add something to your agenda for today."

"What is it?"

She looked through the questionnaires and the answers. Then she sighed. "I suppose we really do have to be more daring with our hair. Are you sure all the votes were for men?"

"Yeah. And one vote went to Madarame Ikkaku."

"What? He has no hair!"

"Ayasegawa-san insisted. Some Zen nonsense he spouted about nothingness. I didn't bother to listen."

Ise Nanao sighed and pushed up her glasses. Handing the stack of papers back to Hisagi, she headed to the meeting room. "By the way, dinner at eight?"

"I'll be there."


	37. Sets

**Title: Sets**

**Inspiration: Random thought particles sleeting through my brain**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji, two cameos from elsewhere**

**Warnings: Switching from instory to offstory, might be confusing**

**A/N: You know this would happen if they were real actors.**

* * *

_These were the best days._

_Renji looked up into pale blue sky, watched the clouds spread over the expanse of azure emptiness, let himself drift into non-thought. On such days, he could really stop thinking. Especially about his confusion over the Kuchiki adopted-siblings, and definitely stop thinking about how much he wanted to marry Rukia and how badly he wanted to kiss his taichou._

"_Oi! Pineapple!"_

_Of course, such days didn't last long._

"_Stop calling me pineapple!"_

* * *

Renji frowned. Then he sat up. He wasn't the person who yelled that, although he was supposed to. Over on the other side of the roof, a dark-haired kid with a deep green jacket was talking very loudly with a blonde. The boy had his hair in a high ponytail. The blonde girl had hers in four ponytails. They weren't shinigami.

Odd, that.

"If you won't respond to my pages of course I get to insult you," the girl was saying.

"Tch, the batteries were dead. I was resting after my mission with Team 10, woman. Now scoot and let me cloud-watch in peace."

"Uh..." Renji had to interrupt. "Who are you and what are you doing in Seireitei?"

The dark-haired kid raised a thin brow. He looked pissed and sleepy at the same time. "This is the Konohagakure outdoor studio. I think you got yourself into the wrong set."

Renji looked about him. Then he chuckled embarrassedly, and hopped off. No wonder Urahara hadn't yelled at him at all for the past twenty minutes.

* * *

"Where the heck is Renji? Bya-kun has been waiting for him for ages!" fretted Yoruichi.

"In the meantime, Urahara," said Byakuya, striding over to executive producer-director-scriptwriter-pervert, "Let's renegotiate the cutting of the rated scene, shall we?


	38. Purpose of Existence

**Title: Purpose of Existence**

**Inspiration: If Fate exists? **

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin.**

**Warnings: OOCness, maybe? **

**A/N: I love them. I didn't expect to, but the more I write these two the more I love them. I like the idea of fate, too. Also, they don't get enough fluff from me.**

* * *

When Earth was young, life began in the seas, and slowly we evolved until we had backbones and spirit. Gradually we learnt to stand upright, and to use our hands to hold onto each other.

I had been with you.

When the race was young, we were wild and untamed, living in caves, learning to wield fire. Then wars and battles came, and we drew closer together while the conflict raged through the world.

I was already with you.

And now, we look back, and we see the purpose in our flawed existence – you were nothing, I was nothing. But together, we become more than everything.

I am here with you now.

A thousand centuries has passed, and a thousand centuries will come. Each time we are reborn I have found you – as a human, as a hollow, as a shinigami. Bird of the air, beast of the land... I will always find you, whichever incarnation we take on.

Because you're you, and I'm me. Our next life, wherever we end up, I will find you and we will love again.

I will be with you then.

That is the purpose of my existence: to find you, and to love you.

Even on the day when the sun ceases to shine, I will be there by your side, holding your hand, until the world dies.

I will always be with you.


	39. Just a Guy

**Title: Just a Guy**

**Inspiration: A comment from a friend that I'm three-quarters a guy.**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Renji **

**Warnings: BL somewhere inside**

**A/N: Because Shuuhei gets shamefully little screen time despite (or perhaps because of) his loveliness. I can't decide if being three-quarters a guy is a compliment or detraction. Hmm.**

* * *

In his opinion he was just another guy.

He ate a lot of meat and rice. He liked beer and sake. He enjoyed watching girls on a sunny afternoon or a breezy early evening. He loved sex, both the thought and the having of it.

So Shuuhei really never understood why, when he was in a crowd and he happened to either a) blush or b) make a vowel sound, the people around him would all become just that bit more misty-eyed.

He put it down to his inherent uninteresting-ness.

But that wouldn't explain the sudden embrace and **very** sudden kiss from Renji when Shuuhei ran into the redhead in the corridor.

Shuuhei put it down as complete insanity on Renji's part, and like a guy, didn't think more about it.

He didn't think more about it even after he ended up in Renji's room, comforting a heartbroken lieutenant, and eventually moving in with him.

It was just... a guy thing.


	40. Forty Sentences Pt 1

**Title: Forty Sentences (Part 1)**

**Inspiration: Random Word List**

**Pairings/Characters: Many**

**Warnings: I dunno. Everything?**

**A/N: Forty chapters, so here's a self-challenge :)**

* * *

Finish

At the end of his human life, Isshin wondered if he would be reinstated as a captain by the old man, and if he himself would accept the reinstatement.

* * *

Officiate

"And I'm supposed to preside over your wedding like I don't mind," said Kyoraku Shunsui to his lieutenant, who nodded primly.

* * *

Abandon

Soi Fon tossed the third box of feline-themed paraphernalia from her house, because the real one was never coming back anyway.

* * *

Vex

Ichigo, irritated by Urahara's sudden denseness, slammed a coffee table with the blond's face.

* * *

Noise

Urahara almost blushed when he saw that Tessai, Ururu and Jinta had all requested new earplugs in the new shopping list.

* * *

Addict

There was always something elusive about Kira, Gin decided, that kept the silver-haired captain coming back to find out more.

* * *

Leash

The hollow never wanted a name, but stupid King gave him one and took away that freedom of anonymity.

* * *

Agonize

Yumichika should have been born an inquisitor, the way he could torture Ikkaku hours at a go.

* * *

Wine

"It's not a beverage, it's an experience," said Shunsui, adding, "an experience in being drunk."

* * *

Reassert

Hinamori defended Aizen-taichou's innocence even after she was transferred to the Kido Corps, much to the dismay of her friends Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

* * *

Misjudge

It would have been amusing, thought Ichigo, if it weren't so humiliating and painful knocking noses together on a first kiss.

* * *

Twitch

Aizen was fascinated by the finger that moved slightly whenever he breathed on the slender neck of a sleeping Gin.

* * *

Spotlight

Hisagi hated giving speeches, and imagining Renji in the audience naked was _not _helping.

* * *

Reinvent

Kira wasn't sure he liked the new look, but he was certain it was necessary to put the past behind him.

* * *

Task

"It's just a job," Ichigo repeated to himself, looking at the twisted wreck of his father's body under the rubble.

* * *

Owe

Ukitake sighed and signed the bill to the Thirteenth, knowing Shunsui would pay him back eventually – in a century or so.

* * *

Snowball

Rukia shivered and breathed on her hands, wishing she could throw much harder at the laughing redheaded idiot.

* * *

Expectorate

Only Iba, Ikkaku and Zaraki-taichou would take part in the unofficial inaugural spitting contest, since it was just plain dumb.

* * *

Obfuscate

Urahara's fan stopped weaving about, since he was certain he had confused the gaggle of teens before him completely.

* * *

Jelly

"Yes, it unnerves me, all that trembling and bonelessness and acid color," Ulquiorra admitted angrily, sitting far back in his chair as Grimmjow held a spoonful of green konnyaku before the Fourth Espada.


	41. Forty Sentences Pt 2

**Title: Forty Sentences (Part 2)**

**Inspiration: Random Word List**

**Pairings/Characters: Many**

**Warnings: I dunno. Everything?**

**A/N: The second part of Forty Sentences (so should it be twenty sentences and twenty sentences? Nemmind.) What's your favorite?**

* * *

Weatherproof

It irks Yumichika that Ikkaku would gloat whenever it rains, since Yumichika would be the one loaded with an umbrella and a face mask for his feathers.

* * *

Showcase

The annual kido championships was where Hinamori Mom had caught Aizen's eye, because the model student was the only one unhurt at the end of the day.

* * *

Headlock

Wrestling was never big entertainment in Seireitei, so Iba made use of the lack of knowledge to win many a drinking game.

* * *

Paperweight

The silver fox with its blue-green sapphires caught the light from the lamp, and Gin sighed heavily before adding his initials to the next stack of papers.

* * *

Quicksilver

Kira poked cautiously at the beads of mercury, wondering exactly why Hisagi-sempai had used the toxic metal to demonstrate his point.

* * *

Wardrobe

"What to wear, what to wear..." pondered Hitsugaya aloud, before pulling out a school uniform and a brown vest he tugged over his head.

* * *

Locksmith

Flustered, Ichigo and Urahara yanked the closet door shut again when Tessai finally found someone to undo the lock.

* * *

Champion

"Because he'll make a damn fine captain, and I deserve third seat now, and I'll pout if you don't," threatened Yumichika at the new soutaichou.

* * *

Breakfast

For a month or so afterwards Ichigo couldn't wake up on time until Yuzu came in banging the pot or pan in his ear.

* * *

Newspaper

Gin groaned, "Not on the nice arrancar, Yuki!"

* * *

Outshine

When he finally looked at her, really looked, he realized how radiant Rukia could be.

* * *

Nightmare

"Kurotsuchi, you had better work on reversing this stupid puppet-gigai problem in the next hour or I will give you hell!!" roared Yamamoto all the way from his captain's quarters.

* * *

Foretell

If Hisagi already knew beforehand Shunsui would threaten him with a zanpakuto, he wouldn't have booked the restaurant for the little display of affection for Nanao.

* * *

Armchair

Tousen rested his chin on his hand, wondering if he ever dared to sleep while Ichimaru Gin prowled the hallowed halls of Las Noches.

* * *

Summertime

Hitusgaya hated the heat, and thus made short work of the watermelons in the division, his fruit budget briefly rivaling the sake expenditure of the eighth division.

* * *

Pineapple

"Don't forget our favorite flavor, Ichigo, or you're gonna hurt!"

* * *

Earthquake

The first time Ichimaru kisses him, Kira's head swims and he wonders if the ground would stop moving soon.

* * *

Grapevine

"To spread unverified news I don't have to rely on Hell Butterflies, Matsumoto," grunted an irate Hitsugaya.

* * *

Folklore

Zaraki never figured out why the ol' wolf had to die, just cos some pathetic little girl couldn't disembowel it herself.

* * *

Seasoned

It was time for them to face the truth and the sword, and to find that nothing is as terrifying as having all your dreams come true.


	42. Monochrome

**Title: Monochrome**

**Inspiration: Make-up counter**

**Pairings/Characters: Ulquiorra and special guest**

**Warnings: OOC perhaps? I wouldn't really know…**

**A/N: Ulquiorra's amazingly green eyes are brought to life by his hauntingly emo appearance, courtesy of…**

* * *

"Someone is going to _die_," snarled Ulquiorra under his breath. This was serious – more so than the trash that had invaded Las Noches. On his way through the halls he blasted several small arrancar in oblivion. They didn't irk him in particular, but he needed to vent his killing mood.

As he entered the meeting room he saw someone sitting IN HIS CHAIR. "Why you… trash!"

"Trash? Oh, I apologize," said the person, peeking around the back of the seat. He wore a white shirt and jeans. Ulquiorra saw red – the man was _crouching_ in his seat! Imagine the footprints… The man, oblivious to coming death, flashed a smile that faded immediately. "I'll pick up the sweet wrappers immediately."

"Lawliet! Where have you gone? You're needed on the set!" hollered someone from the next set.

The strange man hopped off the seat, picked up his litter, and quickly sauntered away. As he exited the meeting room, he tossed a liquid eyeliner pen at Ulquiorra. "Thanks. I prefer L'Oreal, myself."


	43. Nothing At All

**Title: Nothing At All**

**Inspiration: An old song I dug out of my mp3 files**

**Pairings/Characters: Rangiku and Gin**

**Warnings: Angst**

**A/N: I seldom write women, which is sorta strange, since I should know the way they think well enough.**

* * *

"_Tear-dampened pillows can be dried by the sun._"

That's how important my tears are to you – they are nothing other than displays of unnecessary temperament. I had thought I would be satisfied with being the woman behind my man. I could be satisfied with that. I thought that was what you wanted from me.

But actually you wanted nothing at all.

I needed neither your concern nor your gifts. I desired neither your promises nor your forevers. All I had wanted was to have your true and honest love. You said I wanted too much and you had to leave.

Which woman is not protective of her man? Which one is not possessive of her love?

Call it selfishness, call it superficiality, call it greed: call it what you want.

The only answer I fear is your silence.


	44. White Out

**Title: White Out**

**Inspiration: Just the word BLEACH**

**Pairings/Characters: Hitsugaya and guest**

**Warnings: Crossover!**

**A/N: I miss good television… and I'm pissed about Petersen leaving CSI, even though I understand his reasons. If only there were more shows that capture my imagination these days… sigh.**

* * *

"Says here you've lived for... more than 140 years?"

"That's right. Though, technically, it's more of an 'undead' situation for a century."

"Explain."

"Sure thing, Bossy the Cow. Died in an alley, created havoc for more than a century – great times, come to think about it – and then won mesel' a soul. Then died, almost gone to hell, re-corporealized, died again. And now here I am in some fancy-assed place called Soul Society. Seriously, you buggers can't think of a more original name?"

"It was suggested by... Our records don't show you being a resident of the area under our jurisdiction."

"Went to slay a Hrallak demon in Cleveland, actually. Got toasted and roasted instead. Bugger cheated; teleported me onto the sunny slopes of some mountain. Least I died in someplace pretty. Say, you got any beer in'ere?"

"The _reason_ why we called you here is to interview you, due to your strong reiatsu-"

"What? Speak American, mate."

"I'm speaking Japanese. Your translator isn't working properly I suppose."

"By the way, that your real hair color?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nah, just wishin' I didn't hafta bleach mine to get that shade. Say, you guys have telly, right? Or perhaps someplace to drink and brawl?"

"... I'm recommending you for the Eleventh. Wi-"

"The name is Spike, boyo."


	45. White In

**Title: White In**

**Inspiration: BLEACH and the previous chapter**

**Pairings/Characters: Eleventh Division and recurring guest**

**Warnings: Crossover!**

**A/N: Idea came to me as I replied kisalamode's review...**

* * *

Ikkaku signed the sheet and looked the platinum blond over. "You didn't go through the academy."

Spike shrugged. "They brought me in, chatted with me, tossed me here. Only academy I got is the academy of get drunk and get brawlin'."

Ikkaku grinned wolfishly. "Welcome to the club."

* * *

Yumichika studied the rookie. Spike observed how the fifth seat narrowed perfect eyes and thinned pale pink lips. For the first twenty minutes they stared like cats, examining the other, before they broke into identical smiles. They identified what was common between them.

"Browning and Byron," confessed Spike.

"Shakespeare and Eliot," admitted Yumichika.

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi sized up the newcomer. "You like to fight?"

"I lived and died to fight, with or without a soul," Spike drawled lazily. "Haven't fought anyone as scary-looking as you, though."

"You scared?"

"Been ta hell and back, waddaya think? Bring it on, Pointy. Spike's aching for a good rassle."

"Not yet, Blondie. But welcome to the division – you'll fit right in."


	46. Blood and Bone

**Title: Blood and Bone**

**Inspiration: My Sweeney Todd postcards**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin**

**Warnings: BL, of course.**

**A/N: Self-challenge time! Words come from stuff around my table.**

* * *

**Tea**

Aizen never let Gin touch coffee again after the one incident, in which Gin raced Yachiru around Seireitei for three hours non-stop and both ended up vomiting in Yamamoto's office.

* * *

**Note**

Gin's slip of paper announcing his intention to cook the next day kept Aizen up all night.

**

* * *

**

Blot

Sighing, Aizen tried his best to clean up the ink spatter, while silently vowing never to be _that_ energetic in the office again.

**

* * *

**

Books

Gin had to refer to his folder to check which titles were not in Aizen's collection before he bought the anniversary present.

**

* * *

**

Mark

It tingled whenever Aizen traced over the tattoo, especially when he did the tracing with his tongue.

**

* * *

**

Test

"Raspberry sorbet," answered Aizen smugly, adding, "like I can ever forget licking it off of you?"

**

* * *

**

Timetable

Gin pouted, but he knew he would still have to wash the dishes tonight.

**

* * *

**

Power

"I win," said Gin, folding up the paper in which he defeated Aizen in tic-tac-toe.

**

* * *

**

Rule

Aizen shook his head and muttered, "It's 'measure twice, cut once', Gin."

**

* * *

**

Fragile

That was the seventh chair they had to replace in Aizen's captain's quarters.

**

* * *

**

Amethyst

"The crystal is meant to clear your mind, not to be a paperweight," scolded Gin softly.

**

* * *

**

Dracula

The taste of blood lingered over his tongue and he followed it up to the shallow cut over Aizen's heart.

**

* * *

**

Back

Aizen declined Kurosawa's invitation to the hot springs, knowing that the long scratches were not quite healed enough.

**

* * *

**

Accessory

Sometimes Gin fancied he could still feel that ring on his left ring finger, its diamond glinting in the light.

**

* * *

**

Brood

"You think too much," said Gin with a pout, "so we're going to the movies instead of the meeting."

**

* * *

**

Seats

She wondered why the two men bought all the tickets for that show, but she wasn't about to complain since they tipped her generously.

**

* * *

**

Wires

"I'm quite certain they don't really fly around, Gin," said Aizen after _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_.

* * *

**Frame**

Aizen hid his smile while his third seat tried to explain that she really didn't paint all the walls in the division purple, the task made more difficult since Gin's brushes and tins were still hidden in the back of their cupboard.

* * *

**File**

Gin finished off the manicure, knowing that Aizen appreciated soft hands and smooth feet.

**

* * *

**

Image

Aizen didn't really like taking photographs, but he had to admit they looked great together.


	47. Doppelganger

****

Title: Doppelganger

**Inspiration: While packing my boxes of books**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, Aizen, guest**

**Warnings: Crossover and behind the scenes**

**A/N: One of my faves from a very early shoujo manga :)**

* * *

Yuki the black cat growled softly at the cream-and-brown intruder. The second feline purred softly, neither reacting to the hostility nor responding to the hidden threat.

"Now, now, Tama-chan," said a slit-eyed man, picking up the larger cat, "you know you're not supposed to run around freely. Okay, we've to get to Miaka and Yui before-"

Two men turned the corner, deep in discussion. The brunet was explaining something at length to his silver-haired companion. "There is no way Mario can't beat Batman – who are you?" Without waiting for an answer, he called out, "Halibel! Whatever happened to security?"

Then the brunet stared at the blond newcomer, and looked at his companion. "Gin, you never told me you had a twin."

"I've never seen this man in my life," said Gin.

"I see" was Aizen's only answer.

* * *

"_CUT!"_

* * *

Gin rolled his shoulders. "Chichiri-san, I think you've forgotten to check the time for your shoot again."

"Drat," said Chichiri. "Tama-chan shredded it, so I thought I'd better be safe than sorry."

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Did you just swear 'drat'?"

"Well, my show is kid-friendly, so I've trained myself to watch my language." Chichiri grinned unapologetically. "Unlike you who can just say the f-word anytime."

While the two chatted in a friendly manner, Urahara stalked over - and paused in his tracks. Then he pulled Aizen away to whisper, "Ichimaru-san has a twin?"

Aizen shrugged, distracted. Right now he couldn't think coherently to save his life: two Ichimaru Gins provided far too much mental temptation for anyone to focus.


	48. Doppelganger 2

**Title: Doppelganger 2**

**Inspiration: Again from another favorite manga / anime.**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, Aizen, guest**

**Warnings: Crossover and behind the scenes!**

**A/N: One of my faves from a BL-subtext-heavy fantastic manga.**

* * *

Gin twirled the long brush in his fingers, bored. The scene set-up was taking entirely too long. He tilted his head at Urahara, who called for a twenty-minute break to fix the ailing camera.

"Yoruichi-san, make sure it's a double-shot expresso. Byakuya, you wanna run through the next scene?" When the brunet shook his head, Gin shrugged and sauntered into the dressing room for a quick touch-up. As he pushed open the door he wondered idly where his leading man was. The muffled sounds drew his focus on the scene in front of him.

On the sofa, Aizen was making out with a golden-haired man. Their hair and clothes were gorgeously in disarray, with tantalizing deep moans from both of them.

Hold on a second.

_Aizen – making out – __Kira?!_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gin shouted, yanking the brown-haired man away from the skinny blond. With a quick swing he leveled a punch at the golden-haired man, who almost managed to duck. With a growl Gin spun on his heels to scream at Aizen for cheating on him – and realized it was NOT Aizen. The man reached for the monocle on the arm of the sofa.

Then he heard the click of a revolver against his temple.

"Be glad this is a prop," snarled the blond. "I HATE being interrupted."

The brown-haired man dusted himself off as he got up, smiling all the while. "It's okay, Sanzo. I'm sure the gentleman didn't mean it."

Somehow the brunet's smile was more terrifying than the blond's glare.

"I, uh, must've entered the wrong room. Very sorry." Gin grinned apologetically and beat a hasty retreat. As he closed the door he came face to face with Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen pointed back to the set and said, "Ichimaru-san, Urahara-san said they're ready – emmmmmm…"

Gin pulled away from the kiss with a liquid pop. "You, me, private, now."

Aizen wasn't given the chance to object.


	49. Steel

**Title: Steel**

**Inspiration: Reviews for my old fic, Hitsugaya's Date**

**Pairings/Characters: Karin x Hitsugaya**

**Warnings: Character death hint**

**A/N: I might build this into a sequel for Hitsugaya's Date. Too long since I've written a clean, uncorrupted T-rating story.**

* * *

He was there as soon as he heard.

She just sat in Urahara's guest room, gripping a garishly colored shirt. "He lied to us."

"Are you angry about it?" Hitsugaya asked, sitting beside her on the tatami.

"I don't know. I can't tell." Karin closed her eyes. "This is just so screwed up."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya was quiet. "By the way, we'll be sealing the town soon. I shouldn't ask this of you now but-"

"-I'm in." Karin raised her gaze, steel-hard and flinty. "I know Yuutsubame wants to fight too."

Hitsugaya reached across and held Karin's hand. Despite his stern exterior and icy demeanor, his grip was warm. "I'll come for you when we're ready."

"I'll be waiting."


	50. Stuck

**Title: Stuck**

**Inspiration: Utter lameness**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji, Ishida, Grimmjow (cameo)**

**Warnings: Language, mostly.**

**A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter.**

* * *

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

"What? It can't be stuck, not now!"

"Why can't it be stuck? It's tight!"

"We're gonna die if you don't get it out now!"

"You know (oof) I'm trying (ungh) my (fuck) best!"

"You did lubricate it, right?"

"Of course I did! It's fucking basic! You think I'd get it bloodied?"

"… You do know what Ichigo's gonna say about this, right?"

"Hey, that's because he can't (errgh) have one. (mmrgh) Not after what (enngh) Kuchiki-taichou did."

"Still, your timing sucks."

"Of all times for Zabimaru to be caught (dammit dammit dammit) in its sheath, this has to be the worst."

Opposite them, Grimmjow wondered if the injured Renji and Ishida were done panicking. It wasn't as if he was going to attack anyway.


	51. Usual

**Title: Usual**

**Inspiration: Leonard da Quirm**

**Pairings/Characters: Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Nothing much, just felt like something… silly.**

* * *

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," hissed the captain into the voice recognition lock. Then the beam of light flared out and scanned his irises.

'_Pass, Kurotsuchi-taichou.'_ The mechanical voice was, as always, cool and calm.

He walked down the dark corridor, expertly sidestepping certain areas. Every now and then, he would press a patch of wall or duck under the tall ceiling.

Finally he was at the end. A black, bolted and locked door was set into the gray wall. The door loomed over the captain. He opened it with some keys and sat on the single chair inside. Then he leaned his head back and sighed. "My usual."

'_Yes, Kurotsuchi-taichou__. Here we are.'_

"Now shut up and run the show." Kurotsuchi Mayuri figured that heaven was nothing more than marshmallows in hot chocolate, and another episode of _Sesame Street_ on his theater system.


	52. Liberty

**Title: Liberty**

**Inspiration: Song and my friends**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira**

**Warnings: Angsty? Inspirational?**

**A/N: Just a drabble to ease my writing addiction. I'm writing a few sentences whenever I can in my breaks, so (cross fingers) here's hoping!**

* * *

The weather is great. We stroll down main street, taking in the sights. You see nothing, really, and I can't decipher what you are thinking.

It doesn't matter.

You have a world of your own that I'll never disturb. It belongs solely to you.

I can't comprehend why I want to be close to you. I can't understand why I'm blinded by love for you.

Even though I pour all my adoration at your feet, I am always lonely.

It doesn't matter.

You have a world of your own. I'll guard it with everything I have, simply because that is your liberty.


	53. Stars

**Title: Stars**

**Inspiration: A poem my professor had pinned on her notice board. **

**Pairings/Characters: Kyoraku, Ukitake (or Kyoraku x Ukitake, it's up to you)**

**Warnings: Angst?**

**A/N: 87 words! True drabble, at last. I've completed half of the next chapter for 'Touched', so, yes, the muse is working slowly but steadily.**

* * *

Stars fell all night.

Ukitake sniffed. Kyoraku shook out his flowery haori and covered Ukitake with it.

"Colder than usual," said the white-haired captain, looking up into the black.

"I have the sake," offered Kyoraku.

They watched the stars fall into nothingness.

Ukitake took a bowl from his friend, and poured it out before his feet. Kyoraku did the same.

"To the stars," said Kyoraku.

"To the stars," echoed Ukitake.

They left the grave markers silently, leaving the ghosts of remembered warriors.


	54. Hidden

**Title: Hidden**

**Inspiration: Fun with Ichigo**

**Pairings/Characters: Rukia x Renji, Karin x Toushiro, Ichigo x ??**

**Warnings: BL hints**

**A/N: Who should be Ichigo's boyfriend, dear readers? (In this version Renji is already taken.) **

**What kind of hiatus am I on?!**

* * *

There was something he really liked doing that Ichigo would never, ever admit to, and he had a hankering for it now.

It was a secret.

No, not about sleeping with a guy. That one was well-known, thanks to the "Coming-Out Party" Rukia and Renji had thrown for them. Even Hitsugaya had smiled when Ichigo re-enacted his confession to his boyfriend, who promptly threw him across the room because of the embarrassment.

Not the bit where he pummeled three kinds of hell out of the boy who cheated on Yuzu. _That _was broadcast to every boy who asked either of his sisters out, including Hitsugaya Toushiro. Karin had smirked right through that one.

Oh, and the first kiss with Renji in the stairwell? Rukia had pounded _seven _kinds of hell out of both of them. Renji had responded with a humongous bouquet sent to school, so it all turned out okay.

Only one person knew the secret, and Ichigo had made her double-swear and triple-cross-her-heart-and-hope-to-die to NEVER EVER TELL. He also checked that she didn't have her fingers or toes crossed when she promised.

She didn't tell.

Idly he wondered when and where he could read Yuzu's latest issue of _Plushies Forever!_


	55. Artemis's Song

**Title: Artemis's song**

**Inspiration: I really do love Moonlight Sonata.**

**Pairings/Characters: Who would be this sappy in my Bleachverse?**

**Warnings: Excessive sappiness. Blame the weather. First time trying a poem, so let's see how it goes.**

**A/N: My hiatus is only for my long fics. Anyway, this was written a long time ago on some random napkin and transcribed now, so it's not as if I sat down and wrote something _new_... **

**(PQ's MUSE: You're totally defensive and delusional, PQ. Get me back in shape! We got stories to tell!!)**

* * *

My love,  
Play Moonlight Sonata for me.

Beneath Artemis's silver light;  
Let us drift with the music's swell.  
Sweep me away with her splendor,  
Let her solitude and song carry us  
Into another world  
Beyond hurt, beyond death.

My love,  
Play Moonlight Sonata for me.

I will abandon the world.  
For you my sacred offerings:  
My heart, my soul,  
My longing, my tenderness;  
Forced to an exultation  
Beyond clarity, beyond purity.

My love,  
Play Moonlight Sonata for me.


	56. Letters

**Title: Letters**

**Inspiration: Reading the 'Conflicted' arc of First Contact (Chapters 33 – 35)**

**Pairings/Characters: my OTP, Aizen x Gin**

**Warnings: Angst? Randomness? Fluff?**

**A/N: Yep, self-promotion. Told ya I do self-promotion like a superhero. And yes, i'm still in denial about being on hiatus.**

* * *

'I've reached safely. Kapitän Wolfric Hartmann is scary – bristling brows and scarred face. Reminds me of Zaraki Kenpachi. I've been assigned two guides (or guards?) for this week. Wish I was still there in Seireitei.' - Gin, immediately upon arrival in Fegefeuer.

'Be good.' - Aizen.

* * *

'I'm assigned to the Tenth Squad. They call themselves reapers, and their mode of communication are black eagles. It's kind of strange, since I've to put on a leather armbrace before I take any messages, but on the other hand they are pretty cute. Maybe I can bring one home? P.S. I miss you.' - Gin, two weeks later.

'No, Gin. Leave the eagles where they belong. Make sure you wrap up well for winter.' - Aizen.

* * *

'There's another war brewing, they say. We're now paired off – my partner is a blond brute. He speaks Japanese, but I can't figure out what he's saying. They say my German's improving though. P.S. I miss your cooking. I miss you.' - Gin, a year later.

'I hope the parcel made it there safely.' -Aizen's note, attached to a heavy parcel of Japanese sweets.

* * *

'Blond bear's asked me out. Should I go? P.S. I think I miss you more now.' - Gin, two years into Fegefeuer.

'Have fun.' - Aizen.

* * *

'They've thrown a party for me. Wolfric says I'm probably the third strongest in the squad, but I think he's lying, the old rat. P.S. I miss your praises, because I know your praises are genuine. P.P.S. I miss you.' - Gin, fifth year into Fegefeuer.

'Happy birthday.' - Aizen, along with a jade seal.

* * *

'I heard this and thought of you. Hope you like it. P.S. You know what I'm gonna write here.' - Gin, eight year into Fegefeuer.

'Thank you for _Moonlight Sonata. _It's beautiful.' - Aizen.

* * *

'He wants me to stay. He says he loves me. What will you say, Aizen-sama?' - Gin.

'Think on it.' - Aizen, sent with an old key.

* * *

'When am I going home? I miss you.' - Gin.

'Be good.' - Aizen.


	57. Special Edition 2

**Title: Special Edition 2!**

**Inspiration: Complete fatigue**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya, Rukia and Renji. Renji is ultra-pairable, doncha think?**

**Warnings: Complete insanity**

**A/N: I'm not quite sane right now, what with adrenaline and caffeine doing the work of eight hours' sleep, but I'll try to remain coherent.**

* * *

_As my director has repeatedly hinted, many shinigami are intrigued by the dynamics present among the members of one of Soul Society's most illustrious families and one of the most respected divisions._

_**You Never Really Know!** has secured an interview with Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou and Kuchiki Rukia. Here they are with us today, in the very first episode of **You Never Really Know: Abarai Renji and His Many Rumored Romances**_

_(A – Abarai Renji, K – Kuchiki Byakuya, R – Kuchiki Rukia)_

* * *

_Thank you for agreeing to the interview, Kuchiki-taichou, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-fukutaichou._

K: You were rather vague in your letter. Please elaborate as to the point of the interview.

R: I thought he was quite clear. We're gonna talk about Renji and my love life, isn't it? I guess Nii-sama's just here to provide a different perspective.

A: Huh. I got a different letter.

R: Really? Lemme see.

_Um, wait..._

R: "The producers of _You Never Really Know_ would like to invite you, Abarai Renji, lieutenant of the sixth, to an interview to debunk the rumors that..." what the frikkin' hell?!

K: Complete the sentence, Rukia.

A: (grabbing the letter) Maybe we can do this later-

K: (freezing glare) Complete. The. Sentence.

R: (bristling) "...rumors that you are involved with people other than Kuchiki Rukia." When did these rumors appear? Why haven't _I_ heard of them?

_That's a very good question._

A: How the hell should I know why you haven't heard? By the way, FYI, these sort of rumors have been flying around since I joined the Gotei.

K: I fail to see why I'm involved in this matter, since it is patently a matter between the two of them.

A: Don't pretend to be dense, taichou. You know very well why.

K: (coldly) Enlighten me, pray.

R: OH! I geddit! You (points at Abarai) are "rumored" to be involved with Nii-sama after that night, you know, after Urahara doped you with some sort of reiatsu-pheromone-stimulant thingy.

A: Oh gods, don't remind me...

K: If that was the case, then Hisagi Shuuhei should be here as well, since we know Hisagi-san made a proposition to Abarai.

A: Please, like _you _didn't?

R: He DID?

K: (glares at both of them) I most certainly did not.

_Abarai-fukutaichou, perhaps you could expand on how Kuchiki-taichou..._

A: I, uh, would like my hide in one piece.

R: No, answer her question. I for one **am very interested**.

K: There is nothing to say. I was strongly affected by what Urahara gave Abarai, and responded inappropriately. As I recall, all my actions took place under some sort of mental haze.

A: (muttering under his breath) What about the time in the office?

R: **What ****time ****in the office?!**

K: (utterly serene) Just an indiscretion.

R: Nii-sama, I respect you greatly and obey your injunctions, but answer me honestly – did you, or did you not, get physical with **my **man?

A: (proudly nudges interviewer, who's just watching the unfolding drama) She called me **her **man.

R: Nii-sama...

K: If you really wish to know, yes. I did engage in carnal activities with Abarai Renji once. But that was, again, under the effect. I apologize for the lack of control.

R: (speechless gape, then whirls around to whack Abarai repeatedly) You cheated on me with my _**brother**_?!

_(over the sounds of pummeling and apologies) Kuchiki-taichou, have you ever thought of continuing with the liaison?_

K: No. I love my wife still and do not wish to mar that memory of love. Abarai is, first and foremost, my lieutenant, and will remain that way until and if he is promoted to captaincy.

_We do know that there have been several examples of captains becoming romantically involved with their lieutenants. _

A: (holding Rukia off) I heard that some captains were linked together as well.

K: Of course. They are free to do as they will, to disregard propriety if they wish. I am, however, the head of the Kuchiki clan. The only reason I have come clean about that one indiscretion is to maintain innocence.

R: (punches Abarai one more time) What other rumors have been linked to this _idiot _here?

_Well, here's a chart we have compiled. With you, Rukia-san, it's a verified fact and we have placed it at the top of the list. Following that, most shinigami feel that Kuchiki-taichou harbors secret feelings for Abarai-taichou._

K: I do not. Next.

_And then a significant percentage feels that Abarai-fukutaichou has experimented in shinigami-human engagements with the substitute, Kurosaki Ichigo._

A and R: Hahahaha!! (breathless on the floor)

A: He's gotta hear this, Rukia, he'll go apeshit.

_Hisagi-fukutaichou is also quite high on the list, followed by Yamada-san, then Inoue from the ryoka party in summer..._

A: Okay, fessin' up time – Hisagi used me as cover for him and another shinigami who's quite highly placed. Hisagi is entirely straight, for the record.

R: Who's the lady then?

K: If it's who I believe it is, I suggest you do not mention it, since she undoubtedly would want to keep Hisagi-san in one piece.

_Hmm. _

R: Are there any more names on that list?

A: I know that look. What are you planning to do?

R: (innocent) Nothing. (soft) To _them._

A: (shaking his head) I am so dead.

_Uh, Hisagi-san is here? Should we have him in? ...Later? Alright, I see. Okay, as a wrap-up, if you could give me your opinion on-_

K: I have official duties, so I will excuse myself and Abarai now.

R: Nii-sama?

K: I'm certain Ukitake has duties for you too, Rukia. I will see you – both of you – at dinnertime. We'll have to invite the producers to dine with us as well.

R: Yes, nii-sama.

A: Definitely, taichou.


	58. Caught

**Title: Caught**

**Inspiration: A photo my friend sent me... of me. At least it's pretty.**

**Pairings/Characters: As usual**

**Warnings: As usual**

**A/N: I was caught on camera while I was sleeping. Thankfully I sleep with my mouth closed, else I would look dorky - not that I care that much, just the part about being photographed ;)**

* * *

He wished he had his camera. This was so darn _cute!_

He knew the older man wouldn't appreciate being called cute, so he settled for just burning the image into his own mind. And at this hour, in this location, it was unlikely any of the other residents would wander in and see this for themselves. So there wouldn't be a bloodbath.

Maybe he _should _get the gang to see this...

_Ah well. _

Gin could be satisfied. He had finally seen Aizen Sousuke partially curled up in bed, hugging Gin's pillow, and sleeping with his mouth slightly open. A small rumbling noise was emanating from Aizen's chest. The older man was finally, completely at ease.

Gin was satisfied.


	59. Dreamy

**Title: Dreamy**

**Inspiration: Random Word Generator**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji, Byakuya (there's a teeny little x between them if you squint) (see?)**

**Warnings: Umm… fluff?**

**A/N: Poor Renji… we'll make it better somehow!

* * *

**

It was foggy. The wet seeped in even with all the layers Renji kept on. He sneezed and snuggled deeper into his blankets, wishing his cold would go away and his head would clear up.

He didn't like the fog. The programs he managed to catch on television in the human world always showed someone being brutally stabbed and killed out in such thick fogs. There was nothing that could make Renji go out there to be brutally stabbed and killed by some unknown Fog Monster, even if the Fourth could put him right with a simple injection.

The knock on the door made him jump and scatter his blankets. Cursing fluidly under his breath, Renji, with his red nose and streaming eyes, went to open the door hesitantly – to admit a cloaked Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji blinked and sneezed again.

"Chicken soup," was all the captain said as the brunet poured it into a bowl for the lieutenant. Then, before the redhead could say anything else, Kuchiki Byakuya left.


	60. Virgo

**Title: Virgo**

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, Kira**

**Warnings: Character analysis?**

**A/N: I enjoy reading astrology books even though the rational part of me thinks they're nonsense. Still, they're fun.**

* * *

"_A love affair with a Virgo will dump a warm sentimentalist on the cold ground with a hard thud_," Ichimaru Gin read aloud. He turned to his lieutenant. "Is that true, Izuru-kun?"

Buried by layers of paperwork, Kira peered out from the stacks. "No, taichou, you're very romantic and sweet."

"_He'll take his own precious time about finding a love object_…" Gin went on, and fell silent. Kira wondered what exactly his captain was reading. Then the smooth, cool voice emerged again. "_Once he's decided it's for real, however, he'll declare himself with touching simplicity. His love will burn with a steady flame, never fluctuating like the love of other sun signs, and it will give warmth over the years with wonderful dependability_."

Kira jumped in surprise when the book sailed over his head to land with a thump on the floor. Gin stalked over and Kira stood, knowing what his captain wanted. Instead of pulling Kira into a kiss, Gin sat in the lieutenant's chair and pulled the blond into his lap. As the silver-haired shinigami nuzzled under Kira's jaw he muttered, "Bunch of bullshit."


	61. Gemini

**Title: Gemini**

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Tousen**

**Warnings: Character analysis?**

**A/N: I think I'll do a zodiac overview of Bleach characters based on Linda Goodman. It's kinda fun and I couldn't resist.**

* * *

Aizen flipped to the page Gin had bookmarked for him. "The Gemini Boss?"

Two sentences were underlined: "_The Gemini mind is so abstract that he often sees only basic designs in both objects and people_" and "_All_ _kinds of people are fascinating to him, but he tends to categorize them according to their abilities, ideas and potential"_.

Aizen frowned. "That's not true."

"What isn't true?" asked the visiting captain. Aizen shrugged, then remembered that Tousen couldn't see the action. Aizen recited the line again.

Tousen almost-smiled. He leaned back in his seat and said, "Describe Hisagi."

"Hardworking but blind lieutenant."

"Kuchiki."

"By-the-books stuffed shirt with a dam full of rebellion within."

"Abarai."

"Untamable but dedicated dog."

"Hinamori."

"Devoted fool."

"Ichimaru."

"…………"

The blind shinigami smiled for real. "You can describe everybody but the one man closest to you?"

"He's… different," objected Aizen. Then he mulled over the fact and his eyes crinkled in a smile. "You're right."


	62. Aries

**Title: Aries**

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira, Renji, offscreen hinted Kira x Ikkaku**

**Warnings: The usual yadda yadda yadda**

**A/N: Who should I tackle for the next?

* * *

**

"Ow."

"Quit moving around," Renji scolded as he bandaged Kira's forehead. "When will you learn not to head butt him in a fight? You never win!"

Kira scowled and winced. "I did win! Besides, he made me angry."

"You know Ikkaku doesn't mean it, dumbass."

Kira pouted. "You're my friend. Whose side are you on anyway?"

Renji knew better than to continue speaking. Then again, once Ikkaku apologized to Kira, Kira would be sweetness and light again. But that would have to wait till Ikkaku woke up and bought a proper 'sorry' bouquet.

* * *

_Aries – tendency to get injured on or around the head. Gets angry easily but forgives just as easily. Expects complete loyalty and support, no matter what he does or believes. His friend is your friend, his enemy your enemy. And be ready to make nice when he does_**.**


	63. Cancer and Aquarius

**Title: Cancer and Aquarius**

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo x Byakuya**

**Warnings: BL, randomness, you know – the usual.**

**A/N: I've decided on Ichigo and Byakuya, because they just don't match at all.**

* * *

Ichigo hadn't expected Byakuya to turn up for his housewarming. Nevertheless, the scroll painting he contributed (not by the Kuchiki siblings, thank gods) was a welcome addition to Ichigo's rented apartment. Ichigo's gruff "thank you" earned Byakuya's narrow-eyed scrutiny.

Byakuya was intrigued by Ichigo's infrequent smiles. Why did he smile at Abarai's remark? Did Shuuhei do something amusing? Why did he chuckle at the mention of the ex-Espada Grimmjow? Was that a picture of Ichigo's mother that his sisters passed to him? Then Madarame came in with Kira in tow, and Byakuya's attention turned to Kira's new hairstyle and Ikkaku's new shoes.

* * *

The first kiss was a long time in materializing despite both being alone on a hilltop overlooking a glorious morning, because Ichigo was taciturn and crabby and Byakuya distractedly focused on the arc of the rainbow. But Ichigo finally gave in to the currents of his feelings, grabbed the noble by the hand and smushed their faces together – knocking their noses together rather painfully.

Byakuya loved the entire comedic situation they were found in, though he would rather die than admit it. Still, he reflected afterwards, hearing Ichigo's unfettered laughter was quite a special occasion. He wouldn't mind hearing it more often. But first, he would teach Ichigo how to kiss.

* * *

_Aquarius: Don't expect an Aquarian male to behave the way people in love are supposed to behave. They find it difficult to relax in physical expressions of love. And they are interested in everything and everyone._

_Cancer: Although a Cancerian's manner can be rough and aloof, his heart is always soft and affectionate, and it often makes him feel too vulnerable. His crabby manner can warm slowly into tenderness, just before he breaks into a deep chuckle or hysterical laughter. It's all lunar moods._


	64. Leo

**Title: Leo **

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei**

**Warnings: OOC? Behind the scenes!**

**A/N: Finally we discover his shikai! If you haven't read the manga, I shan't spoil it, but I think it's gonna be cool X3**

* * *

Shuuhei took a deep breath. Then he cleared his throat. "To be, or not to be: that is the question: Whether 'tis noble, uh, nobler in the mind to suffer the arrows, er, the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and end by opposing... oh. And by opposing end them?"

Urahara kneaded the bridge of his nose. "No, no, no! With feeling, Hisagi, feeling. Right now you're reading a phone directory! And one that's full of typos!" How was Urahara to put up the Christmas entertainment with actors like these, he would never know.

Bored, Kira rubbed the back of his neck. Ichimaru reached over and started kneading, and Kira smiled at the silver-haired actor. Shuuhei's glance darted over and a tic started twitching under his left eye. _Ichimaru Gin! How dare you touch Kira!_

When the director waved his fan again, the brunet stalked to the center of the stage and declaimed, ""To be, or _not to be_: that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind _to suffer the slings and arrows_ of outrageous fortune, or _to take arms_ against a sea of troubles, and by opposing _end them_?!"

Urahara jumped to his feet and applauded. "Perfect!"

"I think he's sending me a message," smirked Ichimaru softly and removed his hands from the slender blond boyfriend of Hisagi Shuuhei.

Kira groaned. "He does remember that we're second cousins twice removed in real life, right?"

"I doubt he cares."

* * *

Leo: Is he jealous? _**YES**_. Does he know you're desirable? Of course. Don't bother flirting to reconfirm the fact. Leos also enjoy the spotlight – even if he pretends not to.


	65. Gin's Journal Entry 1

**Title: Gin's Journal Entry #1**

**Inspiration: Journaling**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, with usual AiGin context**

**Warnings: BL?**

**A/N: Just a break from horoscopes. I'll go back to it when I feel like it. Once again, presenting my favorite character Ichimaru Gin. Since there's no way I can fit this into Touched, I'll just put it here.**

* * *

"If I wrote a journal in my early days, I woulda writt'n about the first time I saw him."

_Soft laugh._

"The first time I saw 'im, he was leaving the Academy. I was waiting wi' my class for our debrief, an' nearly alla us were babbling about Ukitake-taichou's twin blades. It's real impressive, specially wi' all the rain and lightnin'. Then I looked out through the main gates. That's when I saw 'im."

_Pause._

"His brown hair and tall build marked him as someone unbelievably, exceedingly average. The fif' division lieutenant with the thick black-framed glasses. Common. Everyday. Usual. _Boring_. Joe Regular, if I'd known the term then - that'd be what I'da called him. Later on I found out his name was Aizen Sousuke. I liked it, actually. Sounded refined."

_Pause again._

"I was lookin' fer someone to protect Ran an' I, y'know. The Seireitei heirlings liked ta rag us Rukongai streetrats. I was 'bout to dismiss his potential as a protector when something he did caught my eye."

_Long pause. An ironic chuckle._

"As he was headed to the division offices, he saw this crimson flower growing out of a crack in the wall. I know, I know, dramatic foreshadowin' or crappy nonsense. See, what he did? He studied it carefully, plucked it out, and then, dropped it to the ground and stared at it for a moment longer. I can't say I was intrigued. Frankly, I thought he was... odd. Like, too book-learned, never seen a real flower out in the day. A real nerd."

_Chuckling for a beat._

"But see, he was... when his heel carefully ground it into a red smear, I knew I had found the man who would secure my future and Ran's safety for the duration of our term of studies. I just knew."

_Long pause._

"What I didn't know was, I'd been watched by him even as he was watched by me. He noticed me afore I was ever aware o' him. That's Aizen-sama fer ya, always fifteen steps ahead o' ev'ryone."

_Very long pause_.

"He'd be pissed wi' me fer sayin' this. He ain't the mushy sort. But I think, the thing about us watchin' each other, neither o' us knew we had found the only person that would matter for the rest of our existence."


	66. Sagittarius

**Title: Sagittarius**

**Inspiration: Linda Goodman's Sun Signs**

**Pairings/Characters: Ukitake, Kyoraku**

**Warnings: OOC Ukitake? I wouldn't know**

**A/N: Someone requested for more Juushiro goodness, so here he is.**

* * *

Kyoraku Shunsui has no idea how his friend does it. Every time Shunsui opens his mouth to praise Nanao, she just whacks him across the head, but when Juushiro does it, she become speechless.

Witness:

Juushiro is having tea with Shunsui, who is having sake. Nanao enters the room to berate her captain.

"Ah, Ise-fukutaichou, you look wonderful today," says Juushiro with his warm smile.

Cue Nanao-beam. Cue Shunsui heart-melt.

"In fact, the coral frames really suit you; when you wore the black ones you looked sallow, but I didn't want to mention then because I thought you wanted to look severe." Juushiro sips his tea, oblivious to the wide-eyed stare from Nanao.

Shunsui cringes, expecting a cutting remark from his lieutenant. That's what he gets, anyway. But he isn't Juushiro, who is blinding all present with his trademark beam.

Juushiro blithely goes on, "Then again, you do have an air of authority with that pair of glasses and the book. I'm sure Shunsui has wet dreams about you as a dominatrix."

Cue laser-death-ray-stare to swivel from Juushiro to Shunsui, who cringes further and lowers his hat.

"Then again, now with the new coral glasses, you might be better as a librarian in role play. Hmm..." Juushiro checks Nanao out, who squirms. "Anyway, you look really great."

"Uh, I- um. I have to erm, g-go." Nanao flusters and blusters out the door. She even forgets to scold her captain for skipping a meeting.

Cue Shunsui's incredulous stare at his best friend.

Juushiro calmly continues to sip his tea. At Shunsui's prolonged staring, the white-haired captain returns a puzzled gaze. "What? What did I say?"


	67. The First Times

**Title: The First Time**

**Inspiration: A song about first times**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo x Byakuya (or any other pairing you wish; it's not really stated)**

**Warnings: BL**

**A/N: I wanted to tie this into _Not About You_ but I had no place to do so. In any case, I think Ichigo is a big soft sap at heart, and perhaps this is what he thinks about when it comes to Byakuya.**

* * *

The first time I held your hands, I lost my sense of direction and didn't know where I was supposed to go.

The first time I heard my name from your lips I knew I was your willing prisoner.

The first time I saw your smile I thought I saw an angel.

The first time I told you I love you I could barely breathe, and I thought my heart would burst from my ribs.

The first time I kissed you I wanted to remain clear-headed but failed completely.

The first time I tasted your tears I wanted to wrap you in my arms and never let go.

The first time we rested in each other's embrace for twenty-four hours without separating, I believed I finally understood eternity.

The first time we argued I wanted to turn back time and take back my words.

The first time we fought I wanted to kill myself for hurting you, and then I wanted to hurt you for not seeing the truth.

The first time we sat down and decided on cooling off, I wanted the world to end.

The first time we made up... we haven't had that yet, but I think I would just thank you for the first times we shared, and then move on with my life.


	68. Curiosity

**Title: Curiosity**

**Inspiration: Just a random thought**

**Pairings/Characters: Yamamoto, Kyoaku, Juushiro**

**Warnings: Nada. Zip.**

**A/N: Just a random thought from browsing through my manga. Why, indeed?**

* * *

Yamamoto paused. "Eh?"

"I said, why do you tie your beard that way, Yama-ji?" asked Kyoraku as they sat at Ukitake's dining table, waiting for dinner to be served. "You didn't use to, now that I come to think of it."

Yamamoto sighed. "Do you remember when I started?"

"Ummm... think it's round the time when Zaraki first took office," Ukitake put in as he sat down.

Kyoraku nodded sagely. "Ah. I understand completely."

The soutaichou sighed. Even now he still shuddered at the sight of little pink ribbons.


	69. Gin's Journal Entry 2

**Title: Gin's Journal Entry #2**

**Inspiration: Journaling**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin x Kira, Gin x Aizen**

**Warnings: BL?**

**A/N: More of Gin. Such a fascinating character!**

* * *

"Testing, testing... okay. This works. I'm too lazy t' write, so I'm just gonna record my thoughts. Today we go on to Izuru, more popularly known as Kira."

_The sound of a cat purring and then a mewl of protest as Gin shoos it off._

"Kira Izuru's my... I dunno. Regret? Pride? He's been there since the night we saved him and that group. And he wasn't blindly devoted, like Hinamori was, y'know."

_Taps table thoughtfully._

"Izuru had an indefinable air about him. He wasn't pure and clean, like Shuuhei liked t'think o' him as being. He was like... fire. He was fire. Izuru was fierce, and proud, and passionate. He knew what he was good at, what he needed to work on, he knew himself inside out, and nothing anyone else said swayed his opinion one way or th'other. And his temper was somethin' to marvel at... from a safe distance. Man, those newbies who thought he was the soft one? Heh heh heh. I used ta send the most troublesome, the most rebellious out wit' him, and they'd come back cowed and docile. Lil' lambs. And they'd bow the second they saw either o' us. And when his mind's made up, no one changes it. Even I have very lil' influence over my lil' lieutenant. He's stubborn. He _defines_ stubbornness, my Izuru. Guess that's why he was so set on bein' mine."

_A reminiscent laugh._

"I did set out t'seduce him, ain't gonna lie about that. But, see... he knew I was dangerous, that I had ulterior motives in approachin' him, yet he din't avoid me, din't protect himself from me. Heh. It made it hard fer me t'hurt him like I originally wan'ned ta. He knew... and he didn't run. It fascinated me – and I became afraid of breakin' him and that resolve. I've yet to break it, not even once."

_Pause._

"I think Aizen-sama had th' same problem w'me, only he could go through with breakin' me first and piecin' me together after whatever he did. Even now, he'd think of ways to test me. Even till now, he'd test my resolve t' stay by him. I've yet t' disappoint him, o'course. Izuru's like me, I guess, since he's never said no. Not to me. He let _me _test _him _to my limits, cos I've never seen his. Well, not till the last time we met each other."

_Silence. Aizen talking in the background about what Gin wants for dinner._

"Anyway. The last time I saw'im, he asked me t'go back. Said he'll plead my case fer me, said he's willin' to take the punishment fer me. Course, I turned him down. No way am I leavin' Aizen-sama. Never. But... I asked him t'join me. This was one o' those times that pretty much surprised me. Never expected him to say what he said."

_Aizen's voice again and the soft sound of a kiss._

"I really believed he'd come with me. He still loves me, I know that. He knows that. Hell, Aizen-sama knows that an' he was willin' ta accept Izuru as part o' us. But my lil' blond chose what he knew was right. Stuck ta his guns, and tol' me that I was gonna burn in hell if I continued t'follow Aizen-sama. I told him I loved Aizen and that's why I followed – y'know what he said?"

_Another mewl. Gin pauses to deal with whatever he has to deal with._

"He said he loved me, more than ever, and that was why he's stayin' with Soul Society so he could put right what I did wrong. So that the records won't show that I was a murderous bastard – my own words, by the way – that all my evils would be nullified, and that whatever good I did lived on past my death. And then he tried t'kill me. Din't work, he got rescued. But Izuru, if y'happen to stumble cross this, thanks. Sorry I can't love you, but then, you knew that already."


	70. Walk

**Title: Walk**

**Inspiration: A GinKira dream I had. Nothing dirty, I swear!**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin x Kira**

**Warnings: Mmm... Gin being Gin?**

**A/N: Again, I swear the dream wasn't dirty, just the two of them talking and eating some dessert. I got hungry halfway and woke up. Odd, that... perhaps they wanted some privacy?**

* * *

It was raining heavily. Gin looked out the aperture – his lieutenant had yet to return from the little errand Gin sent him on. Perhaps he should send a hell butterfly to check on Kira.

Then he heard footsteps. Kira rushed in, dripping onto the wooden floor. He carefully squelched over to the captain's desk and put a container on Gin's desk, in front of the captain. "Taichou, I'm sorry I'm l-late in returning." Then he sneezed.

"It's fine." Gin stood and surveyed his drenched lieutenant. Kira, as if suddenly aware of his sodden state, squirmed and tried to curl in on himself. He sneezed again, twice in succession. Gin moved closer and tipped Kira's chin up. "You're going to catch a cold. Why didn't you shunpo back?"

The blond blinked and lowered his lashes. The sudden red flush over his cheeks sparked a flare of concern in the silver-haired captain. Kira mumbled a response.

"I didn't catch that, Kira. Talk to me," commanded Gin. "Now, Kira."

"Y-yes, taichou." Kira shivered and wrapped his arms about himself tighter. "I didn't want t-to spill or break the al-almond j-jelly, so I w-w-walked back."

Gin smiled and pulled Kira's arms away from his torso. "C'mon. Let's get you out of these wet clothes."


	71. Wonder

**Title: Wonder**

**Inspiration: Electronics store I visited recently**

**Pairings/Characters: Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo**

**Warnings: Nothing much**

**A/N: My television went kaput, so I have more time to write. Ergo, numerous updates.**

* * *

They examined the device carefully.

"It turns," said Ikkaku, awed. "How _does_ it turn by itself?"

"You know what amazes me?" said Shuuhei. "How it knows exactly how long it takes."

Renji prodded the casing carefully. "I wonder what happens if we put in a marshmallow."

Ichigo came into the kitchen. "May I ask why are you three big, strapping men staring at my microwave?"


	72. Faculty

**Title: Faculty**

**Inspiration: I have a lecturer who looks almost identical to Spike. I love attending his classes!**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo, Sado**

**Warnings: randomness?**

**A/N: Oh, written just for fun.**

* * *

Ichigo stabbed at his calculus homework with his blue pen. "I give up."

Sado took the book, looked it over, and pointed out the error in the formula used.

"Oh." Ichigo canceled it and then scribbled the question over again. "Y'know, Chad, you'll make a great teacher."

The taller student shrugged.

"No, really. Let's see... I can teach English, since I'm already addicted to Shakespeare and I'm good at the language. You're amazing at Maths."

Sado smiled and indicated behind him with his thumb.

"Urahara as a Science teacher? I wonder what his laboratory experiments will be," mused Ichigo. "Oh! Renji as PE."

Sado thought about it and then shook his head.

"You're right, Grimmjow is more suited, although the kids might be traumatized." Ichigo finished the sum. "Orihime in cooking."

Both boys turned faintly green with the thought.

"Innovative cooking," Ichigo amended. Sitting back on his hands, Ichigo suggested, "Ishida in sewing, Ichimaru or Aizen in languages, Rukia in... in..."

Sado made a small gesture.

Ichigo grimaced. "_Art_?"


	73. Movie

**Title: Movie**

**Inspiration: My nephews and nieces who love animated movies**

**Pairings/Characters: **

**Warnings: OOC? I kinda sorta doubt it though...**

**A/N: I actually did what Sado did while watching the movie in a home electronics store. Yes, I am a big ball of sap.**

Orihime passed the tissue box over wordlessly.

"Thanks." A loud blow and a sniff.

Tatsuki held out the wastebasket. The soaked tissue was tossed inside.

Ishida propped his chin on his hand. "There, there," he said vaguely.

Another loud blow.

Gently Ichigo took the remote and upped the volume. The scene finally changed. Finally Sado got up and excused himself to the bathroom.

Tatsuki looked over her shoulder. "I don't get it. How on earth can Sado cry over _Finding Nemo_?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I dunno. Byakuya's the same when he first watched this."

"You better pray word of this doesn't get to Kuchiki-taichou," said Ishida casually.

Ichigo looked over at the Quincy. "I'll buy you lunch for the week."


	74. Wishes

**Title: Wishes**

**Inspiration: Planning for _Caresses_**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin x Kira**

**Warnings: Nothing much, just Gin being Gin**

**A/N: Couldn't fit this into Caresses, so here it is.**

* * *

Gin moved his new brush holder over to the right side of his desk. Still not right. He rolled it between his hands. "Where should I-"

"Top left corner of your desk, taichou," replied his lieutenant without looking up. The feature article Hisagi Shuuhei wanted was giving him problems; what should the central theme be?

Gin tried placing it there. It worked. "How do you know what I wanted to ask, Kira?"

"I can read your mind?" suggested the blond pertly, before flashing a quick grin at his captain. "It'd be a good power to have. If I had a genie..."

"You sure you want to do that? Read my mind?" asked Gin. "My mind's not a nice place to be."

Kira stopped writing. Then he exhaled slowly. "We don't deal in nice, taichou. We're the third division; we don't have time for nice."

Gin walked over and ran his fingers through Kira's hair. The blond leaned into the touch, hypnotized by the gentle caress.

"You're right, Kira," said the captain. "But we can always hope, hmm?"


	75. Not Perfect

**Title: Not Perfect**

**Inspiration: Ikkaku's side of the story**

**Pairings/Characters: Ikkaku x Kira**

**Warnings: BL**

**A/N: This is linked to the latest chapter in "Not About You" (yes, I still self-promote like a superhero). **

* * *

When you first came to me, I was a mess. You patched me up, made me whole. You told me I was perfect. I believed you, and worked harder, to become better, the way you are perfect in my eyes, so that we can be together forever.

Then you told me I had tried too hard, became too perfect, and you were not good enough to stay by my side. You told me to choose… when you had already decided.

"_Either you accept that I love him and I love you, or I will choose his memory over your presence."_

You are not me, Kira; how can you see how precious you are to me?

Perfection had festered into a disease. You allowed every good in me to become a sin, every decency to become an offence, every virtue a wound in our relationship.

Perfection was a lie; I had been so blind.

I was never the perfect one, was I?


	76. Language

**Title: Language**

**Inspiration: Random word from a book**

**Pairings/Characters: Captains and lieutenants**

**Warnings: Randomness.**

**A/N: My own imagining of the Bleach leaders.**

* * *

Yamamoto uses words like a club to hammer facts into people's brains.

Sasakibe speaks only in the absence of the captains.

* * *

Soifon prefers action to speech.

Omaeda thinks his mouth is better used for eating.

* * *

Ichimaru talks softly, every sentence laden with innuendo.

Kira speaks only when spoken to, and falls silent when his captain gives him a look.

* * *

Unohana's tone is gentle and calm, all the time, in the workplace or in her own space.

Isane talks with little fluttery gestures outside of work, but confidently in the hospital.

* * *

Aizen listens more than he talks, and thinks more than he listens.

Hinamori tells her captain everything.

* * *

Kuchiki never speaks to anyone about his feelings.

Renji speaks freely to almost everyone, never to his captain.

* * *

Komamura's voice is rough and loud without being fierce.

Tetsuzaemon talks like a gangster to the guys, but speaks as a gentleman to women.

* * *

Kyoraku drawls his words through an alcoholic haze, but somehow the words still manage to make sense.

Ise scolds, berates, admonishes and nags, but she always knows when to shut up.

* * *

Tousen is the one people turn to for advice about ethics and moral judgments.

Hisagi quotes books and his captain when giving advice.

* * *

Hitsugaya has an icy voice even when offering comfort.

Matsumoto knows better than to give empty promises.

* * *

Zaraki speaks with his sword.

Yachiru babbles endlessly about anything interesting until there is something interesting for her to observe.

* * *

Kurotsuchi never calls people by their familiar names.

Nemu never speaks unless her father tells her to talk.

* * *

Ukitake smiles before he talks, so usually he ends up talking all the time while the others listen enraptured.

Kaien likes to chat with whomever he likes, and he likes practically everyone.


	77. Transient

**Title: Transient**

**Inspiration: A song I heard on the radio**

**Pairings/Characters: Matsumoto Rangiku**

**Warnings: Introspection**

**A/N: Rangiku is not a happy person in my Bleachverse. I like her, she's just not happy when I'm writing her as a character.**

* * *

There was a note pinned to the notice board Rangiku hung at home. It was from her _friend _from last night. He had actually prepared breakfast for her, even though he didn't hang around to say good morning. Must be another repeat – they knew she wasn't one for morning cuddling.

She knew that her communicator would be silent for the rest of the day. She expected that: she was ready to put on her usual mask, the one who made jovial teases and innuendo-laden quips, the one that brightens at the sight of her friends, her captain and sake, not necessarily in that order.

Sometimes Rangiku wondered if she knew who she was and where she was headed. And if she wanted answers, where was she supposed to find them?

Perhaps, Rangiku reflected, life was a tragedy that she had gotten used to. Day or night or in between... it was a cycle of tragedy. That was why she smiled and laughed more than the others.

She smiled to herself now as she warmed up the dishes. No matter how rowdy and convivial it got in the bars, at the end of the evening the drinks would stop flowing and the music would stop playing. The emptiness of the long night would begin, and she would start chopping the space into digestible bits with idle thought or random musings. Or, if she was feeling greedy, there would be warm lips ravaging hungry mouths, there would be heat, there would be a reminder of intimacy.

Rangiku returned to make her bed. The sunlight glared on the sheets, and she suddenly thought the bed belonged to another. Was she in the right house? Yes she was; it was time to forget what happened the night before.

It wasn't the first time anyway. Every time she would wake, sometimes with her _friend_ for the night still around, sometimes not. And sometimes, very rarely, Rangiku would think that maybe the person beside her would be the last, that there wouldn't be another taking his place.

The kettle sang on the stove. Rangiku woke from her introspective trance and went to turn off the fire. Her focus was on today, on this moment; the sweet fragrance of coffee wafting towards her. She did not expect much from tomorrow: tomorrow often disappointed her. What Rangiku wanted was a little bit of warmth now, and if the warmth came from a cup of coffee, so be it.

* * *

**A/N II: I probably won't be posting in December, taking time off to focus on something... adventurous? Fun? Different? But if inspiration strikes hard with a mallet, I might update. Happy holidays for those who are having them!!**


	78. Conversation I

**Title: Conversation I**

**Inspiration: expansion of "Cancer and Aquarius", chapter 63**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya x Ichigo**

**Warnings: BL. **

**A/N: They hijacked my brain and forced me to write two drabbles.**

* * *

Ichigo was pretty sure he hadn't meant to volunteer to be the host for Byakuya while the noble was here in Karakura. After all, the bastard had tried to kill him more than once. And shouldn't it be Renji who showed his captain around instead of Ichigo?

Yet, here they were at the highest point of Karakura Town. Byakuya had followed wherever Ichigo led, from the museum to the zoo to the nature park to his school and finally the hilltop. Ichigo intended to finish the tour at the small restaurant nearby with breakfast. To his irritation he had to conduct the tour at night and in shinigami form, since Byakuya flat-out refused to put on a gigai and Ichigo had classes in the day.

Now that they were here, Byakuya stood watching the lights of the town. Already dawn was about to break. Ichigo studied the shinigami captain surreptitiously. Over the past week he had met up with Rukia, Renji and Byakuya on and off, and each time he realized that he was increasingly drawn to the captain.

The clouds over the eastern horizon were being tinted pink, the color of Senbonzakura released.

_Shit. Everything reminds me of him now._ Ichigo let out a pent-up breath. There was, of all things, a rainbow: Ichigo supposed that was due to the light shower earlier, uh, later, um.

_Damn. I hate looking at sunrises from the wrong way round._

And the noble was just gazing out to the end of the world with his impassive face carved out of living marble, the gray eyes clear like the sky at the end of a storm.

Ichigo whooshed out another breath. He did _not_ just admire Byakuya's features and he definitely did not just want to put some color into those pale lips that appear to be soft and petal-smooth.

Okay, he did. End of sexual orientation confusion – Ichigo gave in and admitted that he preferred men. Or, at the moment, this man.

He sighed again and folded his arms.

"Is there a reason why you keep sighing, Kurosaki?" asked Byakuya coldly, his gaze still on the rising sun.

Ichigo fought down the blush. "Not really. Well, yes. But never mind."

"Be definite, Kurosaki. It's very inconsiderate to answer with vague replies."

The redhead gritted his molars. Of all the eligible men out there, he fell for _this_ one?

Byakuya faced Ichigo with one raised brow. "So why are you sighing, Kurosaki?"

_Okay, brain, start working anytime now._ His mind spinning too wildly to make any coherent plan, Ichigo grabbed the back of Byakuya's head and pressed his face to the noble's.

The sun broke through the bank of clouds.

Byakuya rubbed his nose. "That hurt."

Ichigo groaned inwardly. "I'm… I'm sorry, the whole nose-smushing thing wasn't my idea, um. If you wanna kill me – for, y'know – do you mind letting me say goodbye to my family first?"

"Why would I want to kill you?" asked Byakuya calmly with a small smile.

Ichigo stared. "You smile."

Byakuya's gray eyes were alight with humor now. "I do that on occasion, yes. Rukia keeps a record of the times I have smiled. You might wish to inform her so she would buy herself a lottery ticket."

"And you joke too," said Ichigo, beginning to chuckle out of sheer nerves and relief. When he saw the amusement in Byakuya's face Ichigo started laughing out loud, feeling the lightheadedness envelope him until he was gasping for breath.

"On occasion I joke as well." Byakuya stepped closer. "On a side note, I think you need some lessons on how to kiss."

The substitute shinigami chuckled and moved forward. "I don't have a problem with that."


	79. Conversation II

**Title: Conversation II**

**Inspiration: expansion of "Cancer and Aquarius", chapter 63**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya x Ichigo**

**Warnings: BL. **

**A/N: They hijacked my brain and made me all twitchy for not writing it. This is the immediate continuation from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Byakuya touched Ichigo's smiling mouth tenderly. "A kiss is a conversation. There are protocols and rules."

"Rules. For kissing." Ichigo was dubious.

"Certainly," said Byakuya. "For instance, you have to first greet the other person cordially." He brushed his lips against the corner of Ichigo's and the redhead stiffened. It was only a feather-light touch before Byakuya retreated.

Ichigo's eyelashes fluttered. "Okay."

"And then you venture into the conversation slowly with mundane topics, find out what is of interest to you both," murmured Byakuya, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's left cheek. His lips pressed on Ichigo's once. "Such as music." Another soft imprint. "Art." On the lower lip. "Perhaps sports." Upper lip. "Or any other area of interest to you that may also appeal to the other party."

"Nh-hnn," nodded Ichigo, gaze glassy by now. "And after that?"

The captain smiled against Ichigo's mouth, and the redhead felt his eyes cross trying to see that enticing expression again. Byakuya took Ichigo's chin in cool fingers. "After that, if you find a shared pursuit, you may both explore further to sate your curiosity. Allow the other conversant to take the lead now and then."

"Explore?"

Gentle lips locked onto Ichigo's and nibbled. Ichigo relaxed and then submitted to the captain's maneuvering. Somehow Byakuya managed to get the young man to open his mouth. A tongue licked across Ichigo's teeth and then over the hard palate. Ichigo moaned, his hands slipping up to grasp firm shoulders. Slowly Byakuya drew Ichigo's tongue into his own mouth and sucked on the tender bit of flesh.

Ichigo's eyes had clamped shut by now, his breaths stuttering and fingers tensing. He could hear low whimpers and dazedly understood that the sounds were from his throat. When Byakuya paused, Ichigo pressed closer, tasting Byakuya's clean and delicately sinful flavor.

After what felt like a heartbeat or an eternity, Byakuya released Ichigo. His gray eyes were alive with laughter even if there was barely a hint of a smile on his face. Ichigo was panting, the young man attempting to open his eyes fully and blinking away the haze fogging his mind.

Byakuya drew the pad of his thumb over Ichigo's swollen lower lip before pressing a soft closed-mouth kiss on the youth. "And then you say goodbye properly, because you are a polite gentleman."

Removing his fisted clutch on Byakuya's coat, Ichigo exhaled shakily. Then he smiled, a little shy, a little cocky. "Will there be a test on this?"

Byakuya smoothed down the white material of the haori before striding towards the restaurant. "There might be," he said, ebon hair flowing with every step.

Ichigo grinned. "Sweet."


	80. Defining Sexy

**Title: Defining Sexy**

**Inspiration: random chat I had with a good friend**

**Pairings/Characters: Shunsui x Nanao**

**Warnings: Musings and randomness**

**A/N: What makes a character sexy in manga-land? Also a random for darkangel1910**

* * *

Kyoraku sat at his table with his chin propped in his left hand. There was a brush in his right, instead of the usual sake bowl.

"Are you all right, taichou?" asked Nanao, clearly rattled by the altered state of her captain.

"Jyuu-chan said he was sexier than I am without even trying." Nanao was silent. The captain glared. "Let's not rush to disagree..."

Nanao squirmed. "Well, Ukitake-taichou does have the long silky hair, and the fact he's untouchable and sickly makes him even more desirable."

"And then said Toushiro-kun was sexy also."

"Hitsugaya-taichou is standoffish and cold, so he's seen as a challenge."

"So that's how Byakuya is accounted sexy too?"

"Add a dose of money and melancholic pining over his wife and yes, that would explain Kuchiki-taichou's appeal."

"His lieutenant Abarai was sexy as well, according to Jyuu-chan!"

"Red hair equals passion and danger, and tattoos all over makes a girl ponder exactly how low the tattoos go."

"Hisagi with that number scribbled on his face?"

"Oh gods." Nano grabbed a glass of water. "You really haven't been reading material outside of those two-thousand-year-old scrolls, have you? Because that is a signal for every human with seeing eyes to fantasize madly on the spot."

Kyoraku's eyes narrowed. "He even said something about a fella called Kakashi. Who's this guy anyway?"

"He's a top-ranked ninja in another show," Nanao answered and blushed. "No one's ever seen his face other than his eyes."

"And he's counted sexy?"

"He has this scar, mismatched eyes, is super cut – in the few times his body's been photographed – and very agile and flexible, he's totally dangerous, and all of us – I mean the other women – are dying to know what's under his mask." Nanao made to swallow the bit of drool that almost emerged.

Kyoraku harrumphed, annoyed.

Nanao smiled to herself and settled beside her captain. One slender hand snaked its way up his thigh and rested on his hip. When he didn't respond, Nanao placed her chin on Kyoraku's shoulder. "Why do you care about the others anyway? It's not enough to be appealing to me?"

"Humph."


	81. Randomness

**Title: Randomness**

**Inspiration: Bugs Bunny and crew**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin, Kira, Yachiru, Zaraki**

**Warnings: Silliness**

**A/N: What does Gin do when he's bored – other than sexually harassing Kira (in our collectively dirty-mindedness)?**

* * *

"La di dum, di dum di dum dum..." Gin sauntered into the office, put down a steaming jug and disappeared again. Kira looked up, but only caught sight of the hem of his captain's haori fluttering out the door.

Odd, that. Kira bent to his task of patrol scheduling again, used to his captain's whimsies. Before long he heard Gin's cheerful humming. This time his captain came in from the window and placed a bag of sweets in front of the jug. Kira glanced up, caught the grin on his captain's face, and returned the smile.

"Good afternoon, Kira."

"Good afternoon, taichou," answered Kira.

Gin wandered out a second time, this time via the window. Then he poked his head in. "Don't leave your table, Kira. Okay?"

"Uh, certainly, taichou."

Twenty minutes later, a giggling Yachiru dashed through the door, picked up the candy, and went out the window in the space of half a second, maximum. Kira blinked: if not for the pink he wouldn't even recognize her.

Immediately Zaraki-taichou pounded in and the wobbling bucket on top of the door frame fell over the tall captain, covering him in paint. Kira squeaked in shock. Zaraki stumbled into the room, somehow noticed the jug, splashed the contents over his face to wash the blue paint out of his eyes. He yelled; apparently something irritating had been added to the water. "Where did she go?"

Kira pointed out the window.

Zaraki growled and followed, only to be met by a mallet that swung down when the heavy captain trod on a tripwire. Zaraki shook his head to clear it and clambered over the sill, presumably to find Yachiru.

After all that drama Kira hardly dared to breathe, but he screamed when a cool hand landed on his neck. Gin, having entered from the window behind Kira, shushed him. "Did it work?"

"W-what?" Kira gasped. "Yes, yes it did. But why?"

Gin shrugged. "Just felt like it. Get some of the rookies to clean up, will ya?"


	82. Contact

**Title: Contact**

**Inspiration: A sentence that won't leave me the bloody hell alone**

**Pairings/Characters: Kurosaki family**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: Ever had a song stuck in your head?**

* * *

Kurosaki Isshin liked physical contact. He loved to hug his girls good morning and pummel his son awake. He wouldn't admit it, but it was his way of reassuring himself that his children are safe and present. The only one he wanted to hold forever was already gone. Isshin wanted no more regrets.

* * *

Kurosaki Yuzu liked to feel the different textures of the food she prepared for her family, the warm fabric of her family's clothes when they came out of the washer, the soft fluffiness of her stuffed toys. She couldn't quite decide which was the best: when her brother held her hand when they crossed the road, when Karin allowed Yuzu to brush her hair, or the good morning hugs from her daddy.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin hated casual contact. Some of her friends liked to sling their arms over shoulders, or hold hands, or sit together in one large sprawling heap. Karin hated it. Only her brother could place his arm over her thin shoulders. Only Yuzu was allowed to hold her hand (though Toushiro recently won the privilege to share) and she would sprawl together only with her family after a race from the park.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo naturally exuded an aura of "Touch me and die". Keigo was possibly the only person too dumb to recognize it, but even so he was prevented from going overboard with a well-placed punch or kick. His family, on the other hand, saw it for the act it was and didn't buy into the attitude. Ichigo was silently grateful for that, but he'd let Byakuya bankai him into the ground before he admitted it.


	83. Bashful

**Title: Bashful**

**Inspiration: A new bottle of hand lotion**

**Pairings/Characters: Urahara, Aizen, Gin**

**Warnings: BL, language**

**A/N: Behind the scenes! The BLEACH cast is abused and one probable reason why.**

* * *

Urahara flipped through the rewritten script. The (secret) scriptwriter, (secret) executive producer and part-time actor Aizen stared back.

"You know, when I signed on to direct the series, I thought it was gonna be a normal show. You fight the evil, become strong for your friends, protect what's important." The blond read the script, brows lifting at a few explicit and probably too physically demanding scenes. "Next thing I know I have to direct and act in X-rated spinoffs. It's inhuman, the things you make me and the actors do."

"Yeah, screen test a bevy of gorgeous boys, women and men; watch porn while being paid; get it on with the cutest of the group..." Aizen put on his glasses and read his magazine. "I'm such a tyrant."

Urahara lowered Aizen's magazine with a hand. "If you'd just _admit _that you have the hugest crush on him..."

"Shaddup," snapped the brunet. "He's heading here."

A silver-haired man sauntered over. "There you are, Sousuke-kun. Did you get the hand lotion I asked for?"

"Uh, yes, Ichimaru-san," stammered Aizen, digging into his duffel bag. Gin beamed brightly and hugged Aizen before he traipsed back off to join Kira in waiting for their next scene.

The director propped his chin in his hand. "You still call him Ichimaru-san, even after all the scenes you two have done?"

Aizen Sousuke sat lower in his seat, trying not to flush while he sneaked sly peeks at the laughing Gin, sharing hand lotion with Kira Izuru. "Shaddup."


	84. Deck the halls

**Title: Deck the halls**

**Inspiration: Christmas party – without the hotness, unfortunately**

**Pairings/Characters: Plenty.**

**Warnings: BL, rambling...**

**A/N: Merry Christmas 2008!**

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly..." sang Rukia as she traipsed up the stairs to Ichigo's new apartment. As she opened the door she knocked Renji off his perch on a stool. "Renji! I'm so sorry! What were you doing behind the door anyway?"

"Hanging up some sort of parasitic plant," groaned Renji. He held up a tiny sprig. "Yumichika insisted we place it over all the doorways in the house. Ow."

Yumichika emerged from the kitchen. "Aw, did the big lunkhead get a boo-boo? I can kiss it better."

"Leave Renji alone." "Don't you even think about it."

Rukia and Ikkaku glared at Yumichika simultaneously. Ikkaku tugged the fey shinigami back into the kitchen where they were 'baking' – that was Ikkaku's story and he was sticking to it – and Rukia helped Renji up.

"I'm telling you, we need more ice from – oh for goodness sakes, it's just a supermarket." Ichigo held his cell phone to his ear with a shoulder while hanging the last bits of tinsel up the tree. "What do you mean you've never stepped into a supermarket? Fine. Look, Byakuya, I'm really tied up here, so I'll ask Ishida to go down with Orihime to get the stuff. You just wait for them. Yeah, bye." He stuffed the phone into the back pocket of his jeans. "Rukia, how many years has it been since your brother was posted to the real world?"

"Never been," answered Renji on Rukia's behalf. "You can take some time to teach him, can't ya?"

"Maybe I should," said Ichigo, picking up the box that had held the decorations. He smiled to himself, a little pink around the ears. "It's my turn to teach that stuck-up prick something."

Rukia exchanged a small grin with Renji and the redhead leaned in. Something crashed in the kitchen.

"Should we check?" murmured Rukia.

Renji grinned lopsidedly. "Nah."

The doorbell rang and the two separated with a small, resigned sigh. The door opened to admit a large bouncing bosom and its owner Matsumoto, along with the hapless Iba who was trying to see where he was going around the stack of presents he was carrying. Matsumoto patted Rukia on the head and started ordering Iba to place the presents beneath the tree.

"You're here early," she said cheerfully. "Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

Renji indicated the kitchen with his thumb. Matsumoto made a face.

"That's unfair," she complained. "If I even try something like this taichou will freeze Iba up."

The door opened again to admit Karin and Yuzu. Following on their heels were Kira, Shuuhei, Zaraki and Yachiru. The tall captain was already in a Santa outfit, although with the eyepatch and fearsome glare he appeared to be the pirate lord who killed Santa and raided his sleigh. Yachiru, in her elf outfit, was much cuter and she waved a bell about. Kira had ceded to the season with a thick furry scarf with white bobbles on the end, while Shuuhei punked up the Christmas cheer with a leather jacket lined in red-and-green checks.

"Happy Valentine's!" yelled Yachiru, shaking the bell about loudly.

"Um, Yachiru, honey," said Yumichika, emerging from the kitchen again with an uncharacteristic dab of batter on his cheek, "It's 'Merry Christmas'."

Ikkaku slung an arm over Yumichika. "Hey taichou. You're looking good."

"Yeah, yeah... had to surrender my sword to the pansies because the old man was afraid I'll start a fight out here. Where's Ichigo?"

"Yo," greeted Ichigo. "No fighting, not even after beer. I want to survive the season unscathed, alright? Hey girls!"

"Merry Christmas!" chirped Yuzu. "Daddy says he'll come by later. We can start first."

Karin hung their coats up in the closet and then trotted over to give Ichigo a hug. "Merry Christmas, Ichi-nii."

"Karin-chan!" Matsumoto swooped down and embraced the brunette. "Taichou apologizes but he can't attend the party. Your gift is in that pile somewhere."

"Whether he comes or not isn't my problem," stuttered Karin, her face red all over. Then she shoved a package into Matsumoto's hands. "Th-that's for him."

The busty lieutenant just smiled and wandered off to park herself in Iba's lap. The stout man kept her steady even as Kira and Shuuhei chatted with him about the latest bar in Seireitei.

Ichigo leaned over and whispered to Renji. "Kira and Shuuhei... they're not together, right?"

"Them? Nope. They were once, but are just friends now... far as I've heard. Yumichika'll have more news." Renji pushed a cookie into Renji's hand and then disappeared into the crowd that was gathered in Ichigo's tiny living room. Music began pounding out from the sound system Chad had set up last night for Ichigo.

Another ring on the doorbell brought Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki, all bearing chocolates.

"We shopped on different days," said Mizuiro with a bright grin, "but in the same shop. Chad's downstairs with the band; they're having difficulty getting the drum set up the stairs."

"I'll go help," said Ichigo. Rukia hugged Tatsuki and ushered the group in, introducing the newcomers to those they had yet to meet. Ikkaku hopped downstairs as well at Yumichika's behest, and soon an actual band was playing in the house – somehow finding the space in the sad excuse of an apartment. Ichigo hung around the main door, trying not to appear as if he was waiting but getting antsier by the minute.

Yumichika graced Ichigo with his presence, kissing him on the cheek. "Whatcha waiting for, Ichigo?"

"Yumichika, stop kissing everyone!" shouted Ikkaku.

"Mistletoe!" retorted Yumichika, laying down his ace.

The door opened and Orihime bounced in, trailed by a poker-faced Ishida. The reason for his poker face was soon obvious when the Urahara Shoten crew bustled their way in, armed with balloon animals the size of Zaraki.

"Ho ho ho, everyone!" Urahara beamed aound the room. "I come bearing top-quality sake!"

"Urahara you are the _best_!" squealed Matsumoto and hugged the blond shopkeeper. "Okay peeps, brewski time!"

Ichigo waved a hand imploringly. "Uh, guys?"

"Relax. I got it, Ichigo," said Yumichika. "The kids won't get a drop of alcohol."

The orange-haired shinigami substitute watched as his guests continued dancing to Chad's band. Everyone was here, and no one was actively trying to kill anyone else. Life was good, even if it was just for one night. The door clicked open again. When he felt someone beside him, Ichigo smiled and leaned into the presence.

"You're finally here."

"I apologize for being late," said Byakuya, a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and then pressing a kiss to the top of Ichigo's upturned face. "I went back to get your gift."

"I have yours too. You _are _staying the night, right?" asked Ichigo anxiously.

Byakuya gave him the patented almost-smile. "Of course." Fingers linked together and Ichigo kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand.

"Oh. My. God." Keigo was round-eyed and staring, as were most of the guests. Ichigo then remembered that only Rukia and Renji knew of the new developments in Ichigo's and Byakuya's love life. Keigo's jaw dropped. "Ichigo... you-you're gay? You're GAY!??!"

"How sweet!" exclaimed Mizuiro. "Your boyfriend is so handsome!"

"You're with Kuchiki-taichou?" demanded Ikkaku, agape. "Kuchiki-taichou is your boyfriend?!"

"Ichigo is dating Byakushi!?" squealed Yachiru. "Yay! Ken-chan's friends are together now!"

The redhead shrugged with embarrassment. "Um... yes?"


	85. Gentleman

**Title: Gentleman**

**Inspiration: random picture online**

**Pairings/Characters: Rangiku x Iba**

**Warnings: Nada. Excessive romantic yearnings?**

**A/N: They would make an awesome couple, I think**

* * *

Iba was often ignored, Matsumoto realized, because he was always just _there_. He was the one who supported everyone else, who played the audience for the stars.

The first time she saw him, Matsumoto's impression of him was that he was a boor, like almost everyone from the Eleventh. But he opened the door for her – without her asking – and she wondered who this outcast among the idiots populating Zaraki's division was.

Then he lent her his one umbrella after a lieutenants' meeting.

He told her about a shop that sold great liquor inexpensively, and also provided great hangover cures.

He sat with her the entire day Hinamori Momo was in surgery, never uttering a syllable.

He didn't report her hanging around in Ichimaru's quarters.

He insisted she send a hell butterfly when she reached her doorstep if she had to go home late after a drinking session, or he would send her to her place and tuck her in bed.

He never tried anything improper.

Eventually she saw how he was like that with all the girls, not just with her, and somehow that endeared him to Matsumoto even more.

Tetsuzaemon Iba never quite understood why Matsumoto asked him out for dinner and drinks on his birthday, and he could never explain to the jealous guys how he got together with the most coveted woman this side of Soul Society.


	86. Choices, choices

**Title: Choices, choices**

**Inspiration: Reading comments on various Aizen x Gin FCs. You people are in need of some serious therapy. And no, your therapist isn't Gin nor Aizen. Then again, I'm also heading for therapy-land.**

**Warnings: BL, AU - Behind the Scenes.**

**A/N: just for the record, I support Team Evil. Just kick Tousen out and the rest of the world would too. (You KNOW that's true!)**

* * *

"Classroom?"

"Positives: uniforms, likelihood of being discovered. Negatives: uncomfortable hard surfaces."

"Dresses?"

"Forget it."

"Skirts? Sarong? Kilt?"

"I said, _forget it._"

"Sorry. Ah, here. Apron, chocolate, counter."

"What kind of apron?"

"Pink. With lace."

"Only if _you_ wear it."

"... vampire lord and sexy slave."

"We already are doing that. Without the slave bit."

"Beach?"

"Sand. Seashells. Sun. Super-fair skin. Are you getting the picture?"

Urahara shut the script and added it to the growing pile. "Ichimaru-san, you are, without a doubt, one of the pickiest actors in the show."

"So fire me," drawled Ichimaru Gin. Then he smiled. "I'll cut you some slack. Take notes: leather, collar, silk blindfolds, cuffs, spreader. Candles and edible oils. Red sheets. Roses with thorns still on the stalks. What else, what else... ooh, riding crop."

"Wow, you're really something." Urahara the director was impressed. "These would make a great scene."

"Those aren't for me," said Ichimaru, his trademark 'creepy smile' widening.

The blond's eyes grew larger. "Y-you mean..."

"Yes."

"Whoa." Urahara took off his hat and fanned himself. "Oh. My. God. Seriously?"

"Seriously." Ichimaru then leaned forward and whispered, "Honestly? I don't mind all the scripts earlier, but if he doesn't come clean soon, I'll make life difficult for you and him. Especially him." The silver-haired actor grinned, tongue flicking over his teeth. "Or perhaps he likes it difficult?"


	87. Poetry

**Title: Poetry**

**Inspiration: A book I received for Valentine's**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin**

**Warning: BL, sap/fluff ahead, read at own risk**

**A/N: I am gonna write a bunch of AiGin shorts that I can't fit into First Contact, Touched or Caresses… not all at once, but a lot more than has been posted :)**

* * *

Though Aizen never said the three words Gin subconsciously craved, the slender shinigami knew he was cherished. The only thing that Gin found sometimes irritating was that Aizen made it difficult for Gin to find such clues.

Today he found a sonnet tucked into the windpipe of an arrancar that had been stalking Gin for three days. Gin knew he would wonder how Aizen managed _that_ for the rest of the week.


	88. The Silent Sword

**Title: The Silent Sword**

**Inspiration: Reading Zaraki's fight with Nnoitra**

**Warnings: can't find any**

**A/N: I still support Team Evil, but that's not the point of this story.**

* * *

Zaraki Kenpachi was still locked up inside his home.

Ikkaku yawned. "How long already?"

"Three hours and forty-nine minutes." Yumichika filed his nails so that they gleamed.

"It's taking so bloody long," complained Ikkaku.

Yachiru was sitting with Yumichika, her short legs swinging from the porch. "Nah, Feather-chan, you think Ken-chan will be able to do it?"

"It's Zaraki-taichou, of course he will." Yumichika blew on his nails. They looked perfect now. "Has he ever failed before?"

* * *

The doors shoved open and Zaraki Kenpachi strode out, his sheathed sword gripped in his right hand.

"Ken-chan!" squealed Yachiru and hopped on the captain's back.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ikkaku.

Yumichika blinked sleepily and stretched. "How was it?"

Zaraki grinned lazily. "That was the best damned nap I ever took."


	89. Breaking In

**Title: Breaking In**

**Inspiration: A door slamming**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Gin**

**A/N: This happens early in their official relationship.**

* * *

When Gin slammed the door for the first time in his captain's vicinity, Aizen had been quite fascinated by the temperamental display. The silver-haired lieutenant was always smiling, so the anger was rather interesting.

"What's wrong?"

"They are the most pampered, spoiled, deficient, ignorant and insolent bunch of rookies I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," groused Gin, the color high in his cheeks. "They think they're entitled to a seat just because they're from noble families!"

"In that case," said Aizen pleasantly, closing the folder before him and sliding it into his out-tray, "why don't you take them out for a little field trip, hmm?"

Startled out of his rant, Gin blinked. Aizen's smile turned a little sunnier and added, "Show them who's boss around here."


	90. Edamame

**Title: Edamame**

**Inspiration: Eating edamame. **

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya and ?**

**A/N: Crack pairing came to me when I woke up, and took shape after lunch. Edamame are a kind of steamed/boiled peas that go great with sake, but you have to open the jackets.**

* * *

Byakuya wondered why he agreed to come to the Eleventh's drinking party. _Ah yes. That pink-haired menace that threatened to plant her daisies and marigolds all over my immaculately trimmed yard if I decided not to._

The atmosphere was fairly convivial by the time he turned up, an enthusiastic Renji and an equally buoyant Rukia in tow. No way was Byakuya going into that lair of madmen without some (bait) company.

Some of the lesser seats were gathered together, setting up gambling tables or were arm-wrestling. Near the other side of the room Zaraki held court. Ikkaku was drinking fast, Byakuya noticed, as the smooth-pated man described one of the arrancar he fought. Yachiru was perched on Zaraki's knee, munching on the drumstick of some unfortunate fowl. Zaraki looked half-asleep, though his reiatsu flared the second Byakuya stepped in. Tetsuzaemon was there as well, the brightness of his wide grin matched by the alcohol-reddened cheeks. Some other seats were there laughing raucously.

Renji was warmly welcomed by the group, much as if he was a cousin to a large family who had been traveling. Rukia joined them, looking uncomfortable at first, but with some sake her apprehension faded.

The captain of the Sixth settled in the quietest spot in that group while Renji was prodded about information of the human realm. He intended to slip away as soon as he can.

"Now, no fair someone as beautiful as you trying to act the wallflower now, is it?" murmured a low voice near his ear, the tone one of rich amusement.

Byakuya glanced to the side. "Ayasegawa-san."

"In here, it's Yumichika," the fifth seat smiled. He offered a sake cup to Byakuya and then poured some drink for the captain. Byakuya was surprised the fifth seat didn't try to cajole him into joining the rowdy bunch around Zaraki; Ikkaku and Renji were now arm-wrestling over who was going to dance on the table, apparently.

Yumichika leaned against the wall and picked up edamame. Byakuya didn't intend to stare, but when the fifth seat gently pried open the pea and flicked out the contents with his tongue Byakuya suddenly found himself unable to tear his eyes away. White, even teeth bit down and tore away the vein at the seam. Soft, pink tongue inserting into that seam. Perfectly shaped lips capturing the round, green peas from the jacket. Repeat.

_I don't think I have drunk enough sake to feel this warm,_ Byakuya thought, slightly guiltily, but never moving his gray gaze from Yumichika. Only when Yumichika smiled wickedly at the captain did Byakuya look away.

There was a shuffle of fabric and then he could feel the silk/violet/velvet of Yumichika's reiatsu very close to him.

"I like eating edamame," purred Yumichika quietly.

"That is of no interest to me," said Byakuya in a dry whisper.

"I also like to do other things with my tongue," continued Yumichika, his voice barely audible over the loud clapping at Zaraki's table where Ikkaku was teaching Rukia and Renji his luck-luck dance. "Lick ice-cream, for example. Tie cherry stems into knots. Taste... various things, slowly, carefully, languidly. For hours."

Byakuya could not deny that he was beginning to feel rather warm from the voice and the sultry promises. He drank his sake a little faster, aware that the soft chuckle was just beside him, and not moving further away.


	91. Toil

**Title: Toil**

**Inspiration: thirty-word list**

**Pairings/Characters: Renji x Shuuhei**

**A/N: This is written post-war and pre-'Over All Things'. BL, and mention of character death. **

* * *

**1. Waking**

The first thing Shuuhei does when he awoke was check that Renji is still around.

**2. Nature**

The dogged and optimistic determination that so characterized Renji before the war had darkened into brooding purposefulness.

**3. Rose**

Shuuhei knew that, when ten years ago that single flower would brighten Renji's day, now it only brought back brutal memories of the girl he loved and lost.

**4. Cemetery**

Nonetheless, Shuuhei made sure he bought the bouquets for each visit Renji made to the grave.

**5. Apathy**

Even now Shuuhei was still angry at Kuchiki-taichou for not helping Renji, although he understood the captain had been swallowed by grief himself at the time.

**6. Stroll**

When Renji met with him after the visit, he would attempt a smile and a brisk pace, as if what lay behind was truly left behind.

**7. Housework**

Renji did his share of the chores, and Shuuhei knew it was one way for the redhead to stop brooding.

**8. Night**

At certain hours in the dark, Shuuhei would instinctively move closer without even registering that Renji was alert and hurting.

**9. Lies**

The tall redhead always said he was alright, but Shuuhei knew - for now - he could only soothe the pain and never remove it.

**10. Soul**

The proof was in the changed sword that Renji wielded after Rukia's death: Zabimaru's hilt was snow white, streaked with red.

**11. Foolish**

Every time Shuuhei embraced Renji, he wished he had different-colored hair so nothing about him reminded Renji of Rukia.

**12. Cooking**

Sometimes, when they stayed in, Renji would put in extra effort into preparing dinner to show his appreciation for his sempai and lover.

**13. Snow**

In winter, Shuuhei and Renji never stepped onto the white ground, preferring to take the longer routes of the hallways and byways.

**14. Gibberish**

The first time Shuuhei had to console Renji, he had no idea what he was babbling.

**15. Doll**

The dead, blank look in Renji's eyes and face had broken Shuuhei's heart and he was the one who ended up crying at his desk alone at night.

**16. Fist**

When Kuchiki-taichou refused to listen even after Ichigo came to talk him around, Shuuhei had punched the captain so hard the bones of his hand cracked.

**17. Drained**

Renji's initial steps towards confronting grief emptied the younger shinigami of all energy and he collapsed in Shuuhei's arms.

**18. Invisible**

No matter what Shuuhei did, Renji did not acknowledge the efforts until one morning when the redhead grabbed Shuuhei and kissed him – in view of all the ninth division.

**19. Love**

Renji never spoke of his affection, however, and Shuuhei did not wish to risk his rapport with his kouhai.

**20. Knowing**

But the slight smiles and the gentle embraces that Shuuhei received from Renji were more eloquent than his words.

**21. Hour**

The dark-haired shinigami relied on these to last through the times when Renji would reject all comfort and contact from everyone.

**22. Laughter**

It came as a shock when Renji chuckled when Shuuhei tried on a Santa outfit.

**23. Future**

Shuuhei took it as a sign that Renji would get better.

**24. Black**

Despite his love for Renji, Shuuhei found it hard to tolerate Renji's darker moods sometimes.

**25. Instructions**

The booklet Unohana gave Shuuhei on grief counseling was kept with him at all times.

**26. Reflection**

Not a single line in the booklet told Shuuhei what to do when Renji broke down in front of the mirror one evening.

**27. Unalike**

Renji confided that he was glad there was at least one similarity between Shuuhei and Rukia, and even more glad that there was none between Rukia and Renji.

**28. Vigil**

Shuuhei was gratified that his watch over Renji was finally breaking new ground.

**29. Assumptions**

Most thought Shuuhei was working at a thankless task, some believed Shuuhei was taking advantage, but their friends knew what drove Shuuhei onwards and supported him with what little encouragement they could give.

**30. Ignorance**

Although Shuuhei did not know how long it would take, he knew that eventually he would reach there and Renji would be ready and waiting.


	92. Rashomon

**Title: Rashomon**

**Inspiration: Akira Kurosawa**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Gin, Aizen**

**Warning: Mention of character death, supernatural (well, they're all shinigami, so…)**

**A/N: This is in the same Bleachverse as 'Over All Things'.**

* * *

Kira stared into empty space. Finally he spoke. "It was out of love."

"Him? Love?" scoffed Hisagi as he slammed his cup down and broke it. "It was guilt."

The white-haired Hitsugaya tapped his sword, still musing over Hyourinmaru's lack of response. "It was despair that drove him."

"I think," said Ichigo, "that Kira has it right. He killed himself because of Ichimaru. If Ichimaru was able to… to live, would Aizen commit suicide?"

* * *

The spirits awaiting thier moment for reincarnation milled about aimlessly, while two of the recently-dead sat side by side, watching the little gathering. As if gazing through a clouded window, the scene fogged over.

The silver-haired one cocked his head, smiling at his companion. "So? Which is it?"

The taller one smiled. "What good is a leader without a follower?"


	93. Interesting

**Title: Interesting...**

**Inspiration: BA forum topic **

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Nanao**

**Warnings: Nothing... yet.**

**A/N: New miniseries – "What would I do if I were xxx captain for a day?", written and produced by SWA.**

* * *

Hisagi rolled his shoulders and winced at the cracks he heard. He had to get himself a new chair. Someone knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon," said Ise Nanao. "I have collated the articles from the members of the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Thank you!" Hisagi took the envelope. He tried to take the envelope. He tried to yank the envelope away. "Uh, Ise-fukutaichou..."

The lieutenant let go of her death grip. "I hope you read them through before you print them," she said with a tight grimace/smile. "If not for the president's insistence I'd have burned them immediately." She swept out quickly.

Hisagi's ears perked up. _Interesting..._


	94. Bare Ankles

**Title: Bare Ankles**

**Inspiration: Bought a new bangle today**

**Characters: Renji, Kira. (Or Renji x Kira, if you want.)**

**Warnings: Nothing much**

**A/N: There is a remarkable lack of Renji/Kira stories. I wonder why.**

* * *

Renji wouldn't tell anyone, but he thought Kira's ankles were really pretty.

Just to be clear: he was straight as an arrow. He loved Rukia, period.

But those slim ankles that led to the smoothest feet Renji ever saw were perfect. He once had to hold Kira's left foot so that a healer could set the bones in Kira's broken ankle, and all through the process the redhead was praying he wouldn't give in and kiss the slender joint in his large hands.

Renji bought his friend an accessory as a birthday gift. Now, whenever Renji caught a glimpse of Kira's bare feet, he would feel a possessive tingle at the sight of the silver chain on Kira's left ankle.


	95. Mint

**Title: Mint**

**Inspiration: Mentos**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin**

**Warning: BL**

**A/N: Haven't been writing these for a looong time, so here goes.**

"Ai-zen-sa-ma." The silver-haired shinigami traipsed down the hallway. He had a bright, teasing glint, and waved something at his lover.

Immediately noticing, Aizen narrowed his eyes. "When did you get that?"

"Yesterday, while you were pontificating," answered Gin. "Bought them cheap, too. A dozen for two dollars."

Aizen caught his lover around the waist. "I want one too."

"Uh-uh."

"Please."

"Uh-uh."

"Pretty please."

"Uh-uh."

Aizen was exasperated. "I'll find where you hide them, you know."

"You won't," Gin chuckled. "You tried last time."

Giving in, Aizen sighed. "Fine. What do you want _this _time?"

"Three days' holiday in Maui, just us." Gin sucked on his candy cane, sliding it in and out of his mouth. "And for the rest of the week, I get to choose my positions."

"Blackmailer." But when Gin pulled another red-and-white peppermint candy cane out of his pocket and stuck it in Aizen's mouth, the dark-haired traitor thought it was all worth the teasing.


	96. If I were Hitsugaya for a day

**Title: If I were Hitsugaya for a day...by Yachiru**

**Inspiration: BA forum topic **

**Pairings/Characters: Yachiru**

**Warnings: Nothing. Okay, maybe take a deep breath before you start.**

**A/N: Haven't been writing these so I wanna practice**

* * *

"If i were captain shorty for a day i will wanna go to see captain snowy-hair because i can then create ice scap – scull – scalp – ice statues for him and captain snowy-hair will be happy and smile and then he can eat more candy and get better and play with everyone instead of sleeping in that little room looking only at fish which can't get bigger because byakushi is running out of fish and no i don't know what happened to the fish oh and captain snowy-hair has one of the nicest smiles in seireitei so i wanna make him happy so if i were captain shorty i will have an ice statue garden made for captain snowy-hair and give him candy besides."


	97. If I were Kyoraku for a day

**Title: If I were Kyoraku for a day...**

**Inspiration: BA forum topic **

**Pairings/Characters: Matsumoto**

**Warnings: It's Matsumoto.**

**A/N: Something I'm not sure if I really want to happen, but if it did, I'd be tossing pink petals everywhere.**

* * *

"If I were Kyoraku-taichou, I'd ditch that pink haori and the usual outfit. Change into something snappy, that'd bring out my studly side. Something along the lines of an Armani suit. (P/S: Kyoraku-taichou, I have the contact. Just say the word.)

"Then I'd get roses. Not pathetic girly pink roses. Deep red, sinfully blood red roses. And prepare champagne – not sake, CHAMPAGNE -and put my standing as a captain to good use and get myself a table at the swankiest restaurant this side of existence. Two thousand years of working for Seireitei ought to mean _something... _financially, hmm?

"And then, I'd actually sober up properly and use some cologne. (Hugo Boss makes excellent ones, I hear.) get rid of that alcohol haze that hangs about me. After that, I'd go into the office, clear that bitchin' pile of paperwork that are basically write-only documents, and then, I would invite my lieutenant out for dinner properly, like I am some sort of gentleman.

"Dinner must be accompanied by music, and gentle conversation, and then I would send her home and tell her I had a great time and leave – what the hell am I saying?

"If I were Kyoraku-taichou, I'd then sweep her up in my arms and lay one on her like I meant it. Pin her to the wall if necessary. And lock us in her room until she damn well gave in to the utter sex god I am. Two thousand years at least and nothing interesting to show? Puh-_lease._

(P/P/S: I am TOTALLY on your side, Kyoraku-taichou. Go for it.)"

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei raised his brows. "Lay one on her like he meant it?"


	98. Smoke

**Title: Smoke**

**Inspiration: Song **

**Pairings/Characters: Ulquiorra**

**Warnings: Introspection**

**A/N: Some lyricists work magic with words. I can only pull the occasional bunny out of a funny hat.**

* * *

I stared at the endless rolling vistas and the singular tree outside my window. Was I the only one who could remember my life before hollowfication and then the unmasking? Was I the only one who could recall the endless, endless pain and desolation?

I turned from the window and saw, in the one mirror in my room, the emerald tear tracks down my cheeks. They were not created by any tears. If there were a single teardrop that could wash away the regret of my living and give me another chance, I should be blessed.

When my heart still beat, I thought there was something called forever. An unchangeable forever, that would lock in its eternity the fragile beauty of a moment, like a rose that would not wilt, that would always remain proud and perfect and poised, never compromising its beauty.

In this world of unending night and unending day, where the stars and moon and that artificial sun all obeyed Aizen-sama, here... was forever.

I would be me, forever and ever. One unchanging moment, dragged out to eternity.

* * *

And now I stare at the young woman before me. My lives – human and hollow – played out their scenes. I lived my lives, and now, finally, I can say I have no regrets.

I do not wish to bid farewell; who is listening to my refusal?

She stretches out her hand.

I reach out with my remaining one, the one turning into dust.

No regrets. Who will I become next?

I came from the black; I shall return to it.


	99. Back to the Light

**Title: Back to the Light**

**Inspiration: A glorious sunset by the sea.**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira, Shuuhei**

**Warnings: BL? Angst, probably**

**A/N: I love writing Shuuhei, though I wish he would be more fleshed out as a character. This is post-'Over All Things', post-'Not About You' and pre-'HappyUnhappy'. (See how easily I promote my stories?) **

* * *

Waves washed lazily up on the shore. Hisagi Shuuhei leaned back on the grass, ignoring the sand that stuck to his bare arms. His captain's coat – the one torn from Tousen's shoulders – was folded under and acted as a pillow.

Kira Izuru sat cross-legged beside him, feeling the breeze on his face and shifting his fringe. He let his eyes close.

"Izuru," said Shuuhei. "I heard that you and Ikkaku broke up."

"Yes."

"This is about Ichimaru?"

Kira smiled humorlessly. "Yes."

"Huh." Shuuhei shut his eyes too. "His loss."

"Probably."

The sound of gentle waves murmured and surrounded them. Kira then lay down too, borrowing Shuuhei's left arm as a pillow. "Shuuhei?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Renji?"

"The usual. Barely talks, hardly smiles, but hugs me as if my bones can't break." Shuuhei turned to face his good friend. "He'll be with Kuchiki-taichou tomorrow night."

"I see." Kira dropped the subject. "Shuuhei, why aren't we looking at the sun setting?"

Shuuhei looked up at the heavens, where a sickle moon grinned down at them already. "Because I wish to see where the last rays of the sun illuminate. When you don't see the sun's fall below the horizon, the heartache is less biting."

Kira smiled, and patted Shuuhei's hand beside his head.


	100. A to Z

**Title: A to Z**

**Inspiration: 100 chapters!!**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin only.**

**Warnings: Dirty parts, for your imagination; rampant speculation. Possible spoilers**

**A/N: La-di-da. When I have no inspiration, this is the kinda junk that I spew.**

* * *

A is for Aizen, who wants to take over the world.

"_No, not take over the world. To take the seat o' God, there is a difference," Gin corrects. "Aizen-sama likes things precise an' accurate."_

B is for Byakuya, who can't show his emotions.

"_I'd say he's just repressed. Gotta think o' ways to relieve that pent-up inner turmoil, hmmm? I bet he keeps a secret lover," Gin wonders. "Or perhaps the man just can't make the first move?"_

C is for Cero, the weapon of the hollows.

"_Who came up with that name? It strikes fear in no one," Gin complains._

D is for Domination, and Desire,, and Destruction.

_Gin grins secretively and rubs his fingertips together. "Lotsa fun to be had by all for all."_

E is for Endless Night, and Endless Day.

"_Boring boring boring." Gin rolls his eyes. "Change is what makes life – an' death – great."_

F is for... well. Uh. Can I use a synonym?

_Gin scoffs. "Oh, like you never used th' word before? Geez."_

F is for Fornication, the... um. I don't know.

"_Well, what else is there to do in Seireitei besides paperwork?"_

G is for Gin, the silver-haired fox.

"_Good one. Butter up your boss."_

H is for Hueco Mundo, the realm of the hollows.

"_For th' life of me, I still can't figure out where the sands come from an' whether it's, like, sand allaway down. Be cool if it was though."_

I is for Ichigo, the human-shinigami-hollow hybrid.

_Gin chuckles darkly. "I wanna eat him up... to taste that tartness an' sweetness an' innocence, blended together. He must taste o' strawberries, hmm?"_

J is for Jeagerjaques, the violent yet predictable Grimmjow.

"_Here kitty kitty kitty."_

K is for Kira, the pale blond warrior.

"_Pretty Kira, with a heart of steel and a will of diamond," Gin purrs. "And the smoothest skin that ever tempted a man."_

L is for Las Noches, the fortress of the lords.

_Gin approves. "Aizen-sama remodeled a lot of it."_

M is for Matsumoto, the woman left behind.

"_Next."_

N is for Negacion, the escape path from Seireitei.

"_I wish it could hold more than one at a time," Gin drawls. Then he smiles mysteriously. "i ain't gonna tell ya who I'd've taken wi' me though."_

O is for Overwhelming strength, the base from which to attack.

"_We wouldn't have started nothin' till we were sure we could overcome anythin'."_

P is for Partnership, the admission of equals.

"_I am not his parter," Gin insists. "I am his follower, his lieutenant, his lover. I am only an equal in his eyes, but I am not his equal in mine."_

Q is for Queries and Doubts, the shaking of foundations.

_Gin's smile fades. "There are some. But the foundations remain strong, and I will keep them strong."_

R is for Rukia and Renji, the two bound souls.

"_He's handsome and muscle-bound and huge; she's... tiny. How do they even... hmm. I'm gonna set spies on 'em." Gin sniffs happily. "Inquiring minds wanna know."_

S is for Stark and Shunsui, clear-eyed, clear-minded.

_Gin links his fingers. "But as we know, Stark is still stronger. After all, he has no ties as strong as that o' Shunsui and Ukitake. I'll miss 'em both though. They were fun people."_

T is for Tousen, the blind follower.

_"Whatever. Next."_

U is for Ulquiorra, the loyal subject.

"_I'll miss 'im. Aizen-sama misses 'im too, though I think Aizen-sama would never say it." Gin sighs. "He's stubborn that way."_

V is for Vizards, the masked shinigami.

_Gin raises a finger. "Didja know the name came from Shakespeare?"_

W is for Wanderweiss, the herald and the prince.

"_He's cute, but I do wish he'll learn ta speak prop'ly. I wonder what Tousen's teachin' him?" Gin muses._

X is for... X-rated acts, between eight to ten p.m.

"_You know I'll have to kill you if you mentioned any of those, right?" Gin warns with a smile._

Y is for Yamamoto, old decrepit shinigami leader.

_Gin chuckles. "The decrepit old man managed to head the Gotei for two thousand years. Ain't it time fer a change?"_

Z is for Zaraki, the fearless swordsman.

"_He's a good fighter," admits Gin, "but lemme tell ya: in a battle, he ain't gonna last two rounds' with Aizen-sama. Not two."_

* * *

Gin stretches and then pets his latest acquisition on the head. "Good try. Now run along afore I gut ya. It's almost eight p.m."


	101. Eternity's End

**Title: Eternity's End**

**Inspiration: Bleach Chapter 364**

**Pairings/Characters: Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro**

**Warning: Complete and total spoiler for the above chapter. If you've yet to read that chapter Grinning Revengers, don't read this drabble.**

**A/N: I'm very upset. Very, very upset.**

* * *

"I wonder how the world would end," said Kyoraku as he sipped from a cup. It was taken from Ukitake's sake stash. He just wanted to make sure his friend did not get those white hands on any alcohol. "Betcha anything we'll get to see it."

Ukitake munched on sweet potatoes. They gave Kyoraku wind, so Ukitake would eat all of them. It wasn't that he was a huge eater or greedy or anything. "In a spectacular burst of light, I hope. Like fireworks, all across the sky."

"Not for me," said Kyoraku. "Simple, plain end of the world. A flood of darkness as we fall asleep."

* * *

_So this is how it ends. _Ukitake had enough time to regret his lapse in judgment. In a battle, particularly with a foe as strong as Stark, he should have been focused.

Kyoraku had enough time to burn with hate for the pint-size Wanderweiss, and then he burned in love for the one constant in his life. _So this is how it ends._

They had just enough time for one last coherent thought before Stark's cero seared into their bones.

_Will I see you again, my friend?_


	102. Behind Closed Doors

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Inspiration: Red Bull. And Shinji's hair.**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Gin and Shinji. Figure out who's who – shouldn't be that tough.**

**Warnings: Behind the scenes! Random bit of conversation.**

**A/N: I get hyper with Red Bull. Blame it on the taurine.**

* * *

"I really _hate_ this chin-length cut."

"There isn't anyone better to play this role, is there? You're the only one who can wear this style without being laughed off the set."

"Yeah right."

"He's right, y'know. Besides, it's better than that long knee-length shampoo-commercial hair you had to sport for the pendulum arc."

"Yecch. Gawd, that was hideous."

"Besides, if you don't have this hairstyle, you'll look really... normal."

"Hey, he looks normal too. Why not him? I'll bet he can get lots of fans with a pageboy cut."

"I'm _supposed _to look normal, remember? The dramatic tension is upped precisely because I'm such a nice guy."

"Yep. Besides, his hair is wavy and dark brown. It'll look stupid in a chin-length cut."

"Then yours should be fine, since it's light-colored."

"I look creepy enough with these slitted eyes, thank you. Let's not scar the viewers."

"You don't look creepy. You look beautiful."

"Speak for yourself, fanboy.."

"What are you, jealous? Just because he spoils me with praise."

"Just because he's nuts about all things _you_."

"...Er, um. Erm. Oh, look! Something shiny!"


	103. Rain and Mist

**Title: Rain and Mist**

**Inspiration: Song by a local singer (Local to me anyway)**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo x Byakuya**

**Warnings: BL, Angst**

**A/N: I wish I could have them in a happily-ever-after, but I can't. They are just too different.**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the porch, watching fat drops splatting into the grass. The smell of rain was always distinctive, even when Ichigo suffered from a cold and had to stay home.

* * *

Byakuya came and settled beside him and handed him a cup, which Ichigo drank and then sighed languorously. "This is nice," he said, placing the empty receptacle on the floor.

"Is it?" asked Byakuya with a soft smile.

Ichigo grinned and then, without warning, lay his head in Byakuya's lap. Now the scene was almost similar to his inner world's, where the rain fell on Zangetsu in Ichigo's darker moods. Byakuya stroked the orange head slowly, as if petting an unfamiliar cat, and Ichigo hummed with pleasure. Only Byakuya got to witness this softer, gentler Ichigo, and only Ichigo had access to this affectionate and loving Byakuya.

Ichigo believed that with all his heart that this could last, that the night before had been only a precursor to all the lovely and loving nights ahead of them.

The night before had been entirely magical. Ichigo smiled wider at the memory, and inhaled the heady fragrance of rain mingled with Byakuya's gentle sakura-and-green-tea scent.

* * *

The rain was slowing to a light drizzle.

For a long time, Ichigo believed he would pine for Byakuya for a long time. But they had not been meant for each other: neither knew how to show affection nor be tender, other than that one idyllic afternoon.

Ichigo stared at the iron-gray clouds above. Perhaps the capacity for tenderness had been washed clean away that afternoon when Ichigo rested his head in Byakuya's lap and listened to the rain, breathing Byakuya in.

Perhaps.


	104. Teachings

**Title: Teachings**

**Inspiration: FKT arc predictions. **

**Pairings/Characters: Gin and Rangiku**

**Warnings: Angst, longish**

**A/N: As het pairings go, I like them. Unfortunately, I like AiGin way more. In any case, I don't want to see them fight each other – it would be painful. **

* * *

His trademark smile never wavered, even as he registered that her reiatsu signature was ebbing rapidly. There could be no sign of concern on his face: Aizen-sama would detect it.

Once upon a time, he did believe that he belonged with her. And he would fight alongside her in all battles, literal and metaphorical. He had truly wanted to marry her, because she was the first one to make him feel that there was something worth keeping alive for. But he chose Aizen-sama, and there had been no turning back.

As he wisecracked and teased and observed the goings-on, he kept a discreet check on her life force. It was fading far too fast, like comet's trail across the night sky.

He recalled the first time they had ever seen one, out on a school excursion. There were many firsts he shared with her. Perhaps that was why she was the only person Aizen-sama didn't want him to be associated to, why there was always that tinge of jealousy submerged deep within Aizen-sama's voice whenever he spoke of her. Perhaps that was why Aizen-sama made him choose.

_End her life, or break her heart. _

Aizen-sama could be very cruel when he chose to.

Their first drunken song, their first kiss, their first wish on a star (a never-ending source of food).

His first promise to her ('_I will take care of you_').

Their first fight.

Their first night.

She taught him how all-embracing love could be, how barbaric hate could be, how to forget what ought to be forgotten, how to hurt what was already hurting.

Aizen-sama wasn't the one who taught him to love; she was. She did love him, truly, and he chose another darker, more sinister, an all-consuming passion instead. He did not regret his choice, but, every now and then, he did wonder about the possibilities.

Even now, he wished he had not had to break their ties that forcefully. That final smile on Soukyoku Hill had been his goodbye to her.

_There can be no more farewells, my dear friend. _His smile widened as he caught sight of his lover, majestic and resplendent, waiting for the King's Realm to respond to his challenge. _Maybe we'll meet again when you have reincarnated – and at that time, I will only be your friend, nothing more._

_Nothing less either._

* * *

**A/N: On an irrelevant side note: GO AIZEN!! GO GO GO!!! Take the seat of God so we can all fangirl/fanboy at your feet! **


	105. Zither

**Title: Zither**

**Inspiration: Gin**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen x Gin**

**Warnings: Angst**

**A/N: Gin's mind is an interesting place. I love this character more and more every day (but Aizen-sama still holds the prime spot!)**

* * *

The zither strings fell silent in our room.

"Well played," said Aizen, sipping from his cup. "From this angle, you looked almost like one of the girls in the drinking house we used to patronize."

I did not know if that was a compliment. "Thank you," I replied to his first comment. "I try my best."

At the door, Ulquiorra knocked and quickly murmured a message to my lover. He stood up and swept out of the room without saying another word, and the Fourth Espada followed.

I ran my fingers over my chin and cheeks. Some stubble made the skin rough; I reminded myself to shave again before I headed to my room. At this hour, it ought to be dusk, not that anyone could tell.

Mutely putting away the instrument, I wondered what scent I should wear tonight. The scents were on the dresser in the corner.

The man in the mirror stared back at the unsmiling Ichimaru Gin. _A rare sight, indeed._

I picked up the shimmery eyeshadow I had purchased on a whim last week while I was dithering in the real world: a pale purple, with silver flecked into the powder. With my little finger I dusted a streak of the shimmer over outer edge of my left eyelid, and then looked at myself again. Then I did the same to the other eye.

Sometimes I wondered if I should be like him or be his opposite. I could and did adjust my _self_, constantly, to suit him, to always be who he needed, and now I could not quite recall what kind of person I used to be.

It didn't matter anyway; as long as he loved me, I would do anything for him. I would gladly change all of me as long as he loved me. Gently I picked up the razor and ran a finger along the flat blade.

_What is so attractive about me, anyway, that he has kept by my side?_

"You're muttering to yourself, Gin," he said as he entered the room silently. "What's the matter?"

I turned around slowly, putting the razor down.

He noticed the change immediately and a slow smile spread on his face.


	106. Fated

**Title: Fated**

**Inspiration: Leslie Cheung and Anita Mui's duet **

**Pairings/Characters: Shunsui, Lisa**

**Warnings: Angst? Unrequited love?**

**A/N: I think there is something there...**

* * *

There had been no goodbye.

By the time Kyoraku Shunsui realized it, Yadomaru Lisa was already gone. Self-imposed exile, along with those who had been... changed. He didn't blame her, since staying would have meant their execution. He just wished he had had the chance to say goodbye.

By now, all that remained of whatever they had was a faint hint of reminiscence and regret.

* * *

There had been no goodbye.

Lisa had accumulated enough memories to last a lifetime and more. Not all were pleasant, but most were indelible. With all those memories, she did not need a goodbye.

But she did wonder if she would ever see him again.

* * *

And if there was ever such a day, would they be able to go back to the way things were?

* * *

Too many obstacles now stand between them.

Their individual personalities.

Their respective loyalties.

Human realm. Soul Society.

Vizard. Shinigami.

Exile. Captain.

Shinji. Yamamoto.

Kensei. Nanao.

A world and three steps separates them now. Lisa looks once more at Shunsui.

"I will show you how strong I've become," she promises.

Shunsui smiles lopsidedly. _I know how strong you have always been._


	107. If I were Kuchiki for a day

**Title: If I were Kuchiki-taichou for a day...**

**Inspiration: Crazy women shinigami**

**Pairings/Characters: Nanao.**

**Warnings: Irritated Nanao**

**A/N: I think it's hard capturing her 'voice', but I'm sure she's itching to lecture Shunsui properly.**

* * *

_I did not intend to write this, but as I am the vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, I must set an example to the rest of the association members. - Ise Nanao, fukutaichou, Eighth Division._

* * *

As Kuchiki-taichou, I would invite Kyoraku-taichou over as a guest for the day. In fact, I would invite Kyoraku-taichou to take notes on how I run the division.

I would point out Abarai-fukutaichou's obedience and dedication, and that Ise-fukutaichou is even more dedicated to her job. Therefore, as a captain, I would show more enthusiasm about my own work so as not to let my subordinate down.

I would also point out that, contrary to the beliefs of many in Seireitei, I am not in love or lust with Abarai-fukutaichou, and it would behoove Kyoraku-taichou to imitate that professionalism when it comes to captain-lieutenant relationships.

And I would also point out that I do not make remarks about Abarai-fukutaichou's appearance, whether it be his elegantly feral tattoos or his lusciously crimson hair. I would point out that I remain at least three feet away from him, and would not find any pretext to touch him on the arm or sling an arm over his shoulder, or breathe into his ear, or tuck stray strands of hair behind his ears.

I would also indicate the paperwork-free office is due to diligence – I clear my paperwork every day and take time to check through Abarai-fukutaichou's. I would also emphasize that important memos and notices are pinned to the common board so that the division is kept updated instead of pretending to have misplaced them when they are actually buried under a strata of forgotten papers. I would also highlight the fact that the cabinets in the office are "filing cabinets" and not "sake stores". Also, the floor is not for filing purposes. It's for walking on, not wading through.

I would definitely emphasize the fact that he being the captain for so long, he ought to know how to behave as a role model, and he should put that brilliant mind to use instead of marinating it in sake everyday.

I would, however, accede to the idea that pink is a manly color.


	108. Second Best

**Title: Second Best**

**Inspiration: My own fics**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Kira, Renji**

**Warnings: BL, angst**

**A/N: I feel for Shuuhei... he's never the first choice.**

* * *

Hisagi Shuuhei was the new captain of the ninth. He took the robe from Ukitake-soutaichou carefully, noting that it was the same one Tousen had worn: the ripped off sleeves and the faded blossom of blood at the heart were indications enough.

A quick glance showed that Renji wore a mild smile: tons of improvement from the months of deep depression. Another scan of the crowd showed a proudly happy Izuru, and Matsumoto flashed him a thumbs up from her wheelchair.

All were happy for him. He was their friend made good, the first to become captain.

But none were happy _with _him.

Hisagi felt the slightly sour ache inside. Kira Izuru, his first genuine love who abandoned him for Ichimaru Gin; Matsumoto Rangiku, his long-term unrequited crush; Abarai Renji, his current lover who would always pine for Rukia, and who was drawing ever nearer to her brother as a replacement.

With a firm nod and smile, Hisagi steeled himself to face his future as Hisagi-taichou. He might have won the captain's robe, he might have made good as a former street rat, but he would forever be second best in love.


	109. Doctor Yumi in the House!

**Title: Doctor Yumi in the House!**

**Inspiration: silly Taiwanese song**

**Pairings/Characters: Yumichika**

**Warnings: Silliness, straight talking, and basically Yumichika.**

**A/N: I'll watch if he was on.**

* * *

The guests were arrayed before him, all looking uncomfortable. Dr Yumi drummed his fingers. "Alright. This is the show which tells it like it is. You have doubts, fears, confusions; I have my sharp tongue. Ready? Who's on first?"

* * *

Iba: Rangiku says the look I sport is outdated, but I think this happens to convey the manliness of male shinigami.

Dr Yumi: You're right - if this was the sixties and I was dead. Iba, you're a parody of a spoof of a gangster. Go read this (_tosses GQ at him_) and if I don't see an improvement in three days I will publish all your embarrassingly _unmanly_ behavior in the Eleventh. Next!

* * *

Renji: I keep finding myself attracted to both genders... I'm not sure if I, uh, you know...

Dr Yumi: No, I don't. (_raises eyebrow_)

Renji: (_small voice_) ... am bisexual...

Dr Yumi: "Attracted to both genders"? Abarai, I know you. You have a type, and that type is spelled K-U-C-H-I-K-I.

Renji: Um. I-I guess?

Dr Yumi: What the hell; be with both. I doubt either will complain much. Just thank the heavens that they're not blood-related, and that you're hot enough even for me to consider. Next.

* * *

Hinamori: Um, there is a guy that I really like, but he's... he's kinda unattainable, and I want to be closer to him-

Dr Yumi: Give it up, darling. He's gone.

Hinamori: B-but I-

Dr Yumi: Gone, babe. Accept that. Plenty more fish in the sea, and all tastier. Besides, that one has no interest in women.

Hinamori: ...I don't believe you...

Dr Yumi: Then get off my show. Next.

* * *

Ichigo: I keep being transformed into different beings.

Dr Yumi: As long as you stay biped, I don't see why you're complaining.

Ichigo: It's just weird.

Dr Yumi: You're just being a whiny kid. Next.

* * *

Zaraki: I can't seem t' find people to fight with.

Dr Yumi: You might wanna consider not actively trying to _kill your opponent_.

Zaraki: What's the fun in that?

Dr Yumi: ...fighting him another day?

Zaraki: Bah. This segment sucks.

Dr Yumi: You're not winning friends with that attitude, taichou. Next!

* * *

Stark: I'm not getting enough sleep. I keep waking up for no apparent reason, and it's really taking a toll on my mental health.

Dr Yumi: (_hands him a form_) Join the eleventh. We'll never wake people up until they want to get up. And we have no desire to take over the world or anything stupid like that.

Stark: Cool.

Dr Yumi: I'm not too sure about the Espada thing, but I'm sure you and taichou can hit it off. Next.

* * *

Ikkaku: I got this friend, and everyone thinks we're sleepin' together though I'm straight as an arrow. It's so bad that women avoid me now.

Dr Yumi: Can your friend help having smoother skin, shinier hair, a better figure and a wittier mind than all the women you hit on?

Ikkaku: Did I mention my friend's character is just one huge glaring personality flaw?

Dr Yumi: Oh, really? (_to the camera_) Ladies, Madarame Ikkaku is looking for a girlfriend. If you believe you are more beautiful than the paragon of gorgeousness that his friend is, please feel free to apply. (_Theatrical whisper_) He's a kitten in the sack, by the way. Be kind to him.

Ikkaku: Yumi, you are one sonuva- (_is punched out of his chair_)

Dr Yumi: Language, Ikkaku. (_dusts off his knuckles_) And that, ladies and gents, concludes the show.


	110. Obstinacy

**Title: Obstinacy**

**Inspiration: One of my personal anthems.**

**Pairings/Characters: Choose your own - pretty applicable to most male Bleach characters.**

**Warnings: Seriousness**

**A/N: I sing the song whenever I'm stressed by work.**

* * *

The enemy was ranged before them, ranks upon ranks.

He drew out his sword and began walking forward, his pace never breaking or changing, until the foe began to move; he began to run.

* * *

He had always been very aware that he was different from the rest of the world, but that was fine. He would be as different as he could be then.

As far as he knew, being strong meant overcoming obstacles head-on. If he compromised this personal belief, if he lied to himself that he could use another way, a roundabout way, then he wouldn't be _him_. Even if other people forgave him, he could never forgive himself.

The brightest hope was the most outrageous: he trusted that he could be the shaper of his own world. That was his pride and his final obstinacy. Whether it be heaven or hell that awaited him, he wouldn't be disappointed nor would he despair, because he had at least tried.

He knew his family and friends worried about him. He wished he could reassure them: his obstinacy was a gentle one: the dirtier and grimier his hands, the brighter the light of his eyes.

They hadn't cared about his past and they were the ones who saw his wings before they took form.

They had told him that a phoenix couldn't rise until it had been consumed in flame.

* * *

Against the wind and the tide, he found the best way to soar into the blue; the tens of thousands now marching towards him held no fear for him at all.

The only fear he held was his own surrender.


	111. Inheritance

**Title: Inheritance**

**Inspiration: Word list**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya**

**Warnings: Introspective Byakuya**

**A/N: The scarf. It's so cumbersome.**

He always left the scarf to the last. Just before he left the mansion, he would carefully wind the thin fabric around his neck, taking care to ensure the length did not impede his movements.

He had been proud of its heritage when he was young, and never understood why his grandfather never looked comfortable wearing it.

Now that he was the one bearing it, he understood. He fully comprehended.

Each time the scarf was wound about his neck, he was no longer Byakuya. He was the head of the Kuchiki clan.

He looked in the tall mirror before he stepped out for work. The scarf, as light as windflowers, as heavy as the centuries, bore down with the weight of dead men's dreams.


	112. Misquotation

**Title: Misquotation**

**Inspiration: Word list**

**Pairings/Characters: Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jyuushiro**

**Warnings: Bromance?**

**A/N: I like bromance, but I'm not sure I can write them well. This is just an attempt.**

* * *

"So how is he?" Kyoraku asked Unohana quietly outside the ward. The door was shut; Ukitake lay in his usual bed, hooked up to various tubes like a moth caught in a clear plastic web.

She lowered her gaze. "He's been overdoing it – the damage to the lungs..." She paused. "I will do my best, but I cannot guarantee anything beyond eighty percent recovery of function."

Kotetsu opened the door and bowed nervously. "Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou asks for you."

The dark-eyed man chewed on the inside of his cheek before he put on a winning smile. Kotetsu stepped out and followed her captain back to the main office.

"Um, taichou," Kotetsu ventured shyly, "I have been wondering about something."

"What is it, fukutaichou?"

"Why is it that you never tell Ukitake-taichou personally your prognosis?"

Unohana smiled tenderly. "Because Kyoraku-taichou will tell Ukitake-taichou what he needs to know."

* * *

Ukitake blinked and tried to smile under the oxygen mask. His left hand reached out and grasped Kyoraku's, squeezed once.

Kyoraku hooked a chair with his right foot and settled beside his friend. "Old man, you're gonna be in bed for some time," he said with a quick grin. "If you want me to keep away from sake, just say so, hmm? No need to resort to such measures."

Another squeeze, but the amusement was in Ukitake's eyes.

Kyoraku held the slender hand tightly. "It's all right. She can handle it. Full recovery, if you stay put and not exhaust yourself for the next few months."

The white-haired captain beamed, if rather embarrassed, and shut his eyes to sleep, pale hand still clasped in one large, tanned palm.

* * *


	113. Links

**Title: Links**

**Inspiration: Aizen**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Gin, mentions of many others**

**Warnings: A touch of BL.**

**A/N: Aizen and some people he interacted with.**

* * *

Aizen missed Urahara. That blond was a pain in the neck, a thorn in his side, a bee in his bonnet – assuming Aizen even had a bonnet – and the only person Aizen had viewed as a true equal.

* * *

Aizen favored Gin. That was well-known. As to the reason... well, Gin read people far better than Aizen could. Gin was useful, especially in assassinations. Gin was smart, and often suggested alternatives that Aizen somehow missed. Gin was also a wildcat in bed, though that, of course, is not a factor taken into consideration.

No, really.

* * *

Aizen tolerated Tousen. The man had his positive traits, and was good for keeping the rabble in line. Also, he kept Wanderweiss away from the wiring. Ever since that arrancar cost them a few thousand dollars to replace the electrical wiring, Aizen had never been so grateful for a nursemaid.

* * *

Aizen liked Stark. The Primero was an interesting person. Never obsequious, never arrogant. Stark thought of Aizen as an equal to be respected and treated him as such. In addition, Lilinette amused Aizen too.

* * *

Aizen trusted Ulquiorra. The Cuarto did as told. It was a trait that Hinamori, bless her little soul, had in spades. But Ulquiorra didn't worship the ground Aizen walked on, which, after almost four decades of Hinamori, was rather refreshing for the former captain.

* * *

Aizen played Grimmjow. The Sexta was amusing, his open hostility and veiled contempt a game for Aizen. It didn't help that Gin kept a bag of catnip and sometimes spiked Grimmjow's tea – the Sexta Espada would end up running in circles, fall to the ground with a huge contented grin and purr in Gin's lap for hours afterwards.

And conveniently have a bout of 'amnesia' the instant the catnip wore off.

* * *

Aizen taunted the Kurosaki boy, what with his righteous indignation, his possessiveness of his hometown, his blind loyalty. The boy reminded him of his father, back when he was still Kurosawa Shino. Always championing the underdogs. Never seeing that the underdogs were underdogs because they were meant to be screwed, if he could be so crude. One day the Kurosaki boy would learn, even if Aizen had to teach the boy himself.


	114. Perceiving

**Title: Perceiving**

**Inspiration: Song and fatigue**

**Pairings/Characters: Ishida x Orihime**

**Warnings: Het. Post-war, not related to other fics.**

**A/N: Ishida is perceptive regarding others but otherwise kinda dim. I like him. Yes, I do write het too. Just not often enough, that's all.**

Ishida waited outside the department store, a Hello Kitty bag swinging idly from one hand.

"Yo, Uryuu," Kurosaki Ichigo called out when he passed by with Urahara, the older man finally persuaded that he had to mingle with the population. "Whatcha doing?"

"Waiting for Inoue-san," he said. Ishida wondered if Kurosaki would ever notice that Urahara was hopelessly devoted to the orange-haired boy. The shopkeeper was always hanging about, teaching Kurosaki about kido and zanjutsu even though the threat of Aizen was gone. Not to mention getting the boy into one scrape or another just so Urahara could bail him out _again_. It was amusing to Ishida that Kurosaki was still blind to the adult's affection.

Thankfully Ishida himself was free of such encumbrances.

Kurosaki smirked. "New handbag?"

"Inoue-san's." There wasn't a real need to clarify, Ishida thought.

Urahara smiled at the bespectacled youth. "I thought you were in Osaka for the weekend with your father. How long has it been since you two spent some real quality time?"

"Inoue-san wanted some help for a charity project," Ishida answered.

As if on cue, Orihime bounded out of the department store. "Ishida-kun! Thank you so much for waiting." Then she beamed at the two other men. "Kurosaki-kun, Urahara-san, good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon." Urahara nodded at the girl. Then he nudged Kurosaki and they exchanged a smirk. The blond man grinned and bade them goodbye, ushering Kurosaki ahead of himself.

"What's up with them?" asked Orihime.

"No idea. Not really concerned either." Ishida checked his watch. "Let's get you a drink before we head home."

"Okay!"

"Chocolate-cucumber milk tea, right?"

"Yuh-huh!"


	115. Correspondence to Nowhere

**Title: Correspondence to Nowhere**

**Inspiration: Heidenroslein, but in Chinese and Japanese. Very sweet.**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya x Ichigo **

**Warnings: BL. Post _Not About You. _Post _HappyUnhappy. _Mention of character death.**

**A/N: I strongly, strongly, strongly recommend _Cape No. 7_. It is so utterly romantic and heart-achingly sweet that I can watch it over and over again _and still freaking cry at the end of it._**

* * *

Byakuya fingered the hem of his scarf. It had once adorned Abarai, and who had returned to his side after Rukia passed away. He corrected his thoughts. Abarai was not his. Abarai was with Hisagi, the captain of the Ninth. The only time the redhead was with Byakuya would be the next anniversary of Rukia's death, when both of them needed each other's comfort above all others'.

The scarf had also once adorned Ichigo, but that was during their private time together. The young man looked ridiculous in it, but he had seemed pleased that the noble acceded to his request. Byakuya smiled at the memory.

He drew out a mahogany box inlaid with mother-of-pearl. In it, a stack of letters and postcards were tied neatly with string, all yellowing with age. There was a dried rose petal, and three glass beads.

Byakuya took the papers out, undid the string, and placed in it Abarai's first letter as captain of the fifth and the announcement of Ichigo's and Urahara's official union. The box was then returned to its place at the base of Hisana's altar.


	116. Belonging

**Title: Belonging**

**Inspiration: Random word generator**

**Pairings/Characters: Neliel**

**Warnings: Introspective? Post-war **

**A/N: I haven't been writing randoms for some time, so here goes.**

* * *

I think I belong to no one. I'm sure something is going to happen to change that.

Once I thought I belonged to Las Noches. I was thrown out.

Then I thought I belonged to the endless deserts. I was pulled back into Las Noches.

I thought I was on the side of hollows. I was inspired to help Ichigo and, by extension, the shinigami.

I thought I was on the shinigami's side after that, but they hunted my friends and I down, like terriers after rats.

They fell, when I thought I would die.

So should my convictions about survival remain?

Do the things I believe in really exist? Faith? Friendship? Fate?

Where do I belong?


	117. If I were Kurotsuchi for a day

**Title: If I were Kurotsuchi-taichou for a day...**

**Inspiration: Up!**

**Pairings/Characters: Rukia, Mayuri, Yamamoto**

**Warnings: Random**

**A/N: I just bought the show.**

* * *

_'I don't want this one!'_

_'Too bad, Rukia, that's the luck of the draw.'_

_'He's... scary.'_

_'You're the only one whose brother can protect you from him.'_

_'I hate you girls.'_

_'You know you don't mean that. Now get cracking.'_

* * *

If I were Kurotscuhi-taichou for a day, I will carry out an experiment for all the shinigami to determine how much emotional pressure they can take.

On one of the days when I was in the human world, Kurosaki Ichigo showed the shinigami on duty a show by some organization called Pixar. They have a hopping desk lamp. As Kurotsuchi-taichou, I will then resolve to build a walking, talking desk lamp that can measure exactly how much light you require in any given location for any given purpose.

The show has been ingeniously designed to resonate with the audience. The first ten to fifteen minutes have been written to maximize emotional rapport, and thus maximize the effect of the conclusion.

As Kurotsuchi-taichou, I will therefore insist on having all officers watch the show. My assistants and Nemu will then collect data on heart rate, brainwave fluctuations and conduct a post-show analysis of whether the current batch of shinigami are able to face the three traitors, seeing as they do have an emotional hold on many of the shinigami.

* * *

_'Announcement to all shinigami. By order of Yamamoto-soutaichou, there will be a free screening of a movie at the twelfth division. There will, as Kurotsuchi-taichou assured, NOT be any loss of life or limb. They are looking for responses to the screening.'_

* * *

"We'll have to retire everyone," said Kurotsuchi Mayuri the next day as he stormed into Yamamoto's office. "Everyone cried, other than myself and Nemu and you."

"You'll need to retire me too," said the soutaichou. "I cried."


	118. Send Me to Heaven

**Title: Send Me to Heaven**

**Inspiration: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Your Guardian Angel"**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira and what he sees and feels at the final battle. **

**Warnings: Depressing. Character death mention. Hints of BL.**

**A/N: I came across the band accidentally, but this song was good.**

* * *

He stares at the sky. He knows how to smile. He tries. He fails.

He closes his eyes. He knows how to cry. He tries. He fails.

It hurts: his ribs, his arm, his skin, his face, his heart. His eyes. He opens his eyes, and they hurt.

The cold. The warmth. The searing heat. The biting chill. Everything hurts, and hurts like the embrace of a lover after a long trip away.

And he sees him fall.

And he races forward to catch him.

And he races forward to kill him, to save him, to kill him to save him to kill to save kill save kill savekillsave - to save him.

_Save him._

And he is too late.

He kneels at the edge, right on the edge where blood marks the spot, and he screams.

He screams, and he falls silent, and he stays.


	119. Real Men Wear Black Pt I

**Title: Real Men Wear Black Pt 1**

**Inspiration: Black tie bought recently**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei, Kira, Iba, Ukitake**

**Warnings: Silliness?**

**A/N: Poor Iba.**

* * *

"I declare the meeting of Shinigami Men's Association open."

Kira slouched over immediately, adopting the official pose of an SMA member. "Agenda item one: not enough members."

"I've been to Kuchiki-san's place, but he turned me down," moped Ukitake. Shuuhei mutely pushed his bit of cake over to the captain; whenever Ukitake Jyuushirou was down, the atmosphere would be incredibly heavy and discouraging. The white-haired man clapped his hands lightly. "Yay, cake! Thank you Hisagi-san."

"You're welcome."

Iba rapped on the wooden crate that was performing as his podium. "Who else should we invite?"

Kira raised a finger. "Madarame Ikkaku."

"But Ayasegawa-san would have to join then, would he not?" asked Shuuhei.

"Let both of them become part of this fraternity!" declared Tetsuzaemon Iba, his heart brightening at the thought of his old friends being part of the group. With more men, they would have more say in the running of Seireitei.

* * *

"Absolutely not," said Yumichika, one eyebrow raised at the best angle calculated to display disdain.

Shuuhei drooped slightly. "Why not?"

"Because the sunglasses are too dark, the slouch is bad for the posture, and the members aren't manly enough."

"What?"

"You heard me." Yumichika tilted his head. "Kira isn't manly, he's... well, you know him and his relationship with his captain. Ukitake-taichou is like a kid in a candy store, and far too sickly to be present at all meetings. Iba is a lout, not manly at all. And you."

"What about me?"

"You and your hidden crush on a certain redheaded lieutenant who shall remain unnamed completely disqualifies you from manliness. You like him? Go for him."

"... that's not really related to my proposi-"

"Until and unless you can get more manly men, forget having Ikkaku and me in the SMA." Yumichika waved him off with his pianist's fingers.


	120. Real Men Wear Black Pt II

**Title: Real Men Wear Black Pt II**

**Inspiration: Black tie bought recently**

**Pairings/Characters: Ukitake and his invitees.**

**Warnings: Silliness?**

**A/N: Does Ukitake get the plot?**

* * *

"Mail's here."

"Fan mail again?"

"I guess. After all, I'm more popular than you. _This _one's for us both."

"Please tell me it's not another wedding. I've had enough of shopping for wedding gifts."

"We could always just give money... hey. It's from Jyuushirou."

"What's it about?"

"Let's see... '_Hey guys! How's the new place? Hope you're having fun *wink* The Shinigami Men's Association kinda needs help – join as members please! We need your __**manliness**__ to draw more members. Be seeing ya, Jyuu_.'"

Ichimaru Gin folded the letter and shared a puzzled look with Aizen.

"He does remember that we've defected and betrayed Soul Society, right?"


	121. Real Men Wear Black Pt III

**Title: Real Men Wear Black Pt III**

**Inspiration: Black tie bought recently**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira and Kyoraku**

**Warnings: Silliness?**

**A/N: Kyoraku does not want to join the club.**

* * *

"I don't know, Kira," drawled Kyoraku. "It does seem to be quite a hassle, and I'm not someone who enjoys hassles."

Kira wrote a note in his notebook. "You could determine our activities."

Kyoraku narrowed his eyes. "Alright. But the outfit? Ecch."

"Tetsuzaemon-san designed it. But you could submit a different design."

"Alright." Kyoraku scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Still not convinced though."

Kira tilted his head. Then he bowed. "Thank you for your time, Kyoraku-taichou." He got up and headed for the door. As he pulled on his sandals he sighed softly. "Ukitake-taichou is going to be disappointed."

"Where do I sign up?" Kyoraku asked, already putting on his hat.


	122. Heart

**Title: Heart**

**Inspiration: "I can touch your heart"**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Ichigo**

**Warnings: Aizen being himself**

**A/N: Aizen knows exactly what he is doing.**

* * *

This amuses me.

The ryoka boy actually inspires irrational belief from people who should know better. Then again, all belief is irrational.

_Unohana Retsu, what have you wrought? Are you on my side after all?_

His wide eyes stare at me, reflecting my own brown gaze. I think his are lighter colored.

His skin is cool; the passage from Hueco Mundo to this place is not a warm trip.

His skin is slick; the boy fears. Smart of him; not smart enough.

His sword moves. Too slowly. What is the sword's name again? Ah yes. Tenso Zangetsu – to chain the heavens, to slash the moon.

I am not the moon. I am not the heavens.

I am more.

I can take him down right now, and all the captains and vizards in the world won't be able to stop me. I can take him in other ways too, and they won't be able to stop me either.

But I feel green-blue eyes on me, as well as the undercurrent in Gin's reiatsu. _My dear Gin. Silly, silly Gin._

I step back and let the shinigami play, all the while savoring the remnant of heat and wetness on my fingertips.

They can believe in him all they want.

He has already stopped believing in himself.


	123. Stark, Waiting

**Title: Stark, waiting**

**Inspiration: Morning thought**

**Pairings/Characters: Stark**

**Warnings: Mentions of recent chapters in manga**

**A/N: I doubt Stark is dead. Call me an optimist.**

_There are mortals, and there are people like us._

Stark stared at the wide blue sky above him.

_There are mortals._

He knew the young brunette had fallen. No one could have survived that stab, fueled as it were by hatred. Halibel was dead too. When Aizen cut someone down, that someone remained down. And cut. And the gentle man with long white hair. That one he regretted, because that man had shown mercy to Lillinette.

_And there are people like us._

He stared at the sky, willing it to fade to black. But he was still breathing, the agony still ripping through his thin, lanky frame as his body reconstructed what had been lost. How long has it been since he was on his back, waiting to pass away into oblivion?

The first and last time he had gone through this, it had been – heh – it had been Aizen who took him down. It had taken three days before Stark was recovered enough to follow the shinigami into Las Noches.

Above him reiatsu flashed and surged and ebbed and thundered. Stark closed his eyes.

_There are mortals, and there are people like us._

He already knew who would still be standing at the end of this mockery of a battle. And if things went the way Aizen had expected them to, so would Stark.

Again.


	124. Belief

**Title: Belief**

**Inspiration: Current changes in FKT arc**

**Pairings/Characters: Urahara, Aizen, Yamamoto, Ichigo, Gin, Shinji**

**Warnings: None**

**A/N: random musings :)**

Yamamoto believes in experience.

- What if the unexpected happens?

Urahara believes in prediction.

- What if everything goes according to prediction?

Ichigo believes in protecting his friends and family.

- What if all his friends and family were gone?

Gin believes in Aizen.

- What if Aizen lost?

Aizen believes in himself.

- What if someone becomes more important to him than himself?


	125. Casting Call

**Title: Behind the Scenes – Casting Call**

**Inspiration: A review**

**Pairings/Characters: Urahara and some of the main cast**

**Warnings: Nonsense.**

**A/N: Initially these were in separate drabbles. I posted a few up but found that they needed more organization after reading them on the site, so I took them all down. Sorry if I clogged up inboxes – this Random is by way of apology.**

* * *

Urahara clapped his hands. "All right. In addition to the main storyline, which all of you have read, we have... special projects... which would be, uh, how do I say it?"

"Rated Mature," murmured Yoruichi, his assistant.

"Rated Mature," Urahara repeated to the selected cast members. "And um, we kinda need to let you know..."

Yoruichi rolled her amber eyes. "About the type of Special Projects you will have to face."

"Why?" asked Kurosaki Ichigo.

Yoruichi smiled. "Well, according to last count, under special projects you have... 2,910 submissions."

"2,910?"

"Well, the good news is many of these are with our female leads, Kuchiki Rukia and Inoue Orihime." The director twirled his green-and-white-striped hat nervously.

Ichimaru Gin caught the tell-tale fidgeting. "And the bad news for Ichigo-kun?"

"Eh..."

"Out of that 2,910, how many _aren't _with Rukia-chan or Inoue-chan?" asked Renji with a snide grin. Kuchiki Byakuya snickered behind his palm.

Urahara coughed. "Mimblewimblemumble."

Yoruichi sighed. "2,072."

"WHAT?"

"Most of them are with your good friends Abarai-san, Grimmjow-san and Kuchiki-san," stammered Urahara in a hurry.

"WHAT??!!" Four voices were raised in a shocked chorus. "With _him_?!!?"

Yoruichi decided to take charge. "Along with pretty much every other male character in the show. And the director."

Ichigo blanched. "Oh dear lord."

Urahara hid his face behind his hat. Yoruichi glanced to the side, stamped the grinning director on his foot, and went on. "And when it's with Aizen-san, a lot of times you'll be coerced."

Ichigo sank down his seat while Aizen Sousuke blushed furiously. Ichimaru prodded Kira and whispered something that made Kira giggle.

"You get pregnant in a bunch of them too." Bad news thus delivered, Yoruichi shut her file. "The rest of you aren't spared such horrors, but he's the one with the largest share."

"He _is_ the star," drawled Ichimaru. He raised his hand. "I wanna know who I get to bang, who's the one screwing me."

Urahara coughed. "Um, mostly Matsumoto-san-"

"Lucky dog," muttered Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Kira-san and Aizen-san," finished Urahara. He then added, "Um, Aizen-san is the one who's, um... pitcher."

Ichimaru smirked. "At least I get the pretty ones." He turned around to peer at Aizen, four rows behind him. "_And _the handsomest of the crew. Be gentle with me, Sousuke-kun."

If a hole suddenly appeared anywhere in the meeting room at that moment, Aizen would the first to dive in.


	126. Endless Summer

**Title: Endless Summer**

**Inspiration: Lyrics of the theme song of this movie**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo**

**Warnings: Introspective**

**A/N: Just a thought of what Ichigo's real motivation is. Also thanks to the songwriter for Endless Summer - I'm pretty much just translating his lyrics.**

* * *

_(I proudly destroyed my hated prosaic everyday  
And then realized that it was what I most loved.)_

**I will...**

Rave in the blaze of summer and  
Exile cruel Future light years away.

**I will...**

Give up all rules  
Give in to desire  
Give over to love  
Give away the future

Do not turn back.  
Do not hold back.  
Do not fall back.  
_Never go back._

**I want to...**

Simplify all Principles  
Complicate all Order  
Possess the Youth that encapsulates chaos

**Let me...**

Revel in the blaze of summer and  
Exile cruel Future light years away

**And now...**

_I want_  
I rage  
_I want  
_I love  
_I want_  
Now

(Ten thousand songs  
Ten thousand madnesses of love  
Cannot stamp out a seed of loneliness)

The path I face is  
The exhilaration of high summer  
The corrosion into maturity  
A light year after (and after) (and after)

**Let us...**

Give up all rules  
Give in to desire  
Give over to love  
Give away the future

Do not turn back  
Do not hold back  
Do not fall back  
_Never go back. _

_Never go back. _

_Never go back._

_This is my Endless Summer._


	127. Missing

**Title: Missing**

**Inspiration: regular life**

**Pairings/Characters: Karin, Yuzu**

**Warnings: Nothing. Just random real-life transposed into fiction.**

**A/N: Been on a real downer lately. Still, there's always something to look forward to.**

* * *

Karin stared out the window. "Something's missing," she announced to no one in particular.

Yuzu who was in the room looked up from her sewing. "What?"

"Something stupid."

Yuzu frowned prettily. She knew none of her own things were missing, and as far as she knew nothing was missing from Karin's possessions either. Before she could speak up, she heard a crash – make that three crashes joined together and crescendoing – and a series of yells from an irate young man. After that was the wail of an older man, abruptly cut off, and then another long-drawn-out smash.

Karin beamed. "Ah. Something stupid."

All was well with the world now.


	128. Crescent

**Title: Crescent**

**Inspiration: The moon while walking at the beach**

**Pairings/Characters: Halibel, Aizen**

**Warnings: Nothing**

**A/N: I think there is something between Halibel and Aizen. I'm just not sure what.**

* * *

I remember trailing behind you, chasing your light, your heat, your warmth.

_A star too bright; burning with an otherworldly flame. The sun of our dark world has come._

I used to think there is a riddle you set for all of us, and those who decipher it can be in your presence. And so I searched, and sought, and pondered, before finally seeing that there has never been any puzzle.

It has always been you. You, alone.

And the you who lit up our empty world never turned around to see the tears and blood shed on the trail behind you. Has never turned around. Will never turn around; your gaze is set on the future.

It is set on your own future, filled with light and heat and warmth – only for you.

I left my heart behind for your promise, taking loneliness in exchange for a promise. Though the tears that were shed have long since crystallized, they will melt with a single backward glance at us.

At me.

A single glance.

They will melt, and turn into my wings, and I will soar after you.


	129. A Reflection

**Title: A Reflection**

**Inspiration: The World is Not Enough - Garbage**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen**

**Warnings: Introspective**

**A/N: I think Aizen is insane, but awesomely so. Who else can maintain a plan for over a century?**

* * *

Perhaps I grew up too fast for my own good.

As we were a large family, mother and father usually left me to my own devices while they fretted over sickly Sho or quarreled over Nami's latest prank played on our elderly neighbor. I learned to take care of myself very early on, since there wasn't people around to take care of me. Sometimes I wondered if I should have acted up, but eventually I grew to price my privacy over my parents' attention.

In time I trained myself to be perfectly transparent. I knew when to talk, to laugh; I knew how to hurt and be hurt, how to heal and be healed. I knew what I should show, and what I should conceal. More than anything, I knew how to observe and to learn.

* * *

I learned that strength was not enough by itself.

Nor guile.

Nor intelligence.

To survive, you needed but one. To thrive, I needed all.

I grew in power, in status, in authority. When I was nearing my limits, I looked over the horizon, and I happened to gaze upon that which was untouched and untouchable.

What I saw was magnificent.

Then I realized that it was open for anyone to take, and my resolve was formed in that instant.

A fool's resolve, perhaps.

But that was when I began to dream.

* * *

Eventually I came to the verge of discarding my ambition. After all, all I had was me. How was I to attain that which was unattainably lofty?

And then came Gin.

What took me much effort to learn was already present in him.

He knew how to survive, to the point of using weakness as a bargaining chip and turning it around as his greatest strength. He knew instinctively how to exploit each vulnerability and also how to create such weaknesses in others. He knew when he should kiss, when he should touch, when he should kill.

He chipped away at my armor and gave me a heart that once had been turned to stone. From my walking, waking, dead existence, he gave me a life of purpose again.

He knew that life was supposed to set a flame in the soul, and he made sure that the flame never went out once kindled.

He decided that I was his, and I decided to make him mine. We made it so.

* * *

I began to dream again, but no longer did I dream solely for me.

Now I want more, far more, because only when I have more, then can I give Gin what he deserves.

He deserves everything I can offer.

This life, this world is a present - and it will be his.


	130. Costume

**Title: Behind the Scenes - Costume**

**Inspiration: Chapter 403 and Aizen's new look**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen, Gin, Shinji, offscreen Orihime**

**Warnings: Silliness**

**A/N: I hate, _hate, __HATE _his new look. I wanna swoon over his half-naked body again. Someone rip off that outfit.**

* * *

Gin propped his cheek with a slender hand. "So what did you do, Sou-kun, to deserve _that _from our dear Princess?"

A blush appeared over Aizen Sousuke's nose upon hearing 'Sou-kun'. He regarded his new outfit warily. How was he supposed to breathe in it? "I dunno. I've not even been in any scenes with her lately, and I barely talk to her."

"Ain't it obvious?" asked Shinji with a yawn. He leaned impossibly far back in his chair, his wide smirk almost rivaling Gin's famed smile. "You're kinda dense, aren't you, Sousuke?"

"I am?"

Shinji downed his glass of milk and licked the milk mustache clean. "Your new outfit hides your face and every single inch of skin."

"I hate it," announced Gin to no one in particular. "I wanna see his abs again."

Shinji grinned. "She either hates your gorgeous face or she's totally in love with you. Pick your choose."

"Inoue-san is... what?" The befuddlement on the brown-haired man's face was adorable. "No way is she in love with me. She has Uryuu-kun and Ichigo-kun running after her already."

"Hmm." Gin raised an eyebrow and, in a totally non-threatening manner, extended his polished fingernails.


	131. Rain

**Title: Rain**

**Inspiration: An innocent remark**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo, Nel**

**Warnings: Silliness**

**A/N: Some kid actually said this at a bus station the other day. **

* * *

"Itsugo! The sky is sweating!"

Ichigo looked out the window. The hollow child was plastered against the glass, her wide-eyed stare fixed on the gray clouds. She probably forgot what weather was, stuck in changeless Hueco Mundo. Small droplets flicked thin wet scratches on his window pane.

"That's called drizzling, Nel," said Ichigo, and turned back to calculus.

The drizzle turned much heavier.

Excited, Nel flattened her palms on the glass. "Itsugo, the sky is peeing!"


	132. Happy Ending

**Title: Happy Ending**

**Inspiration: Chapter 404**

**Pairings/Characters: Gin**

**Warnings: Uh, spoilers? If you haven't been keeping up with the Bleach manga.**

**A/N: The neverending FKT arc is becoming ridiculous.**

* * *

I'm bored.

He's got us all this far, so frankly I have no doubt he'll get us all the way to the end.

Us being Aizen-sama and myself.

I knew right from the start that our Espada can't make it. When they couldn't meet my standards, I had known they would die.

I didn't expect that it would be so gosh darn _easy _though.

I mean, even I could've survived Soifon and that big rotund vizard. Barragan was still only a huge gasbag. King of Hueco Mundo, my arse.

Stark is probably just taking a nap somewhere down there. He's a smart one, if lazy. After that ambush from Kyoraku, he'd prefer not to get involved. At least not until I get rid of him anyway.

Kaname was gone too. Good riddance: he was such a bore. When Hisagi stabbed into the base of the huge pest's neck, I wanted to go give the sixty-nine a hug. And to feel him up also, of course; he's muscled up and he's always good for a long pampering session after being disappointed. Guess someone else has that pleasure now.

The only surprise has been Aizen-sama slaying Halibel. That was random, but I guess he has his own reason.

That Kurosaki kid sure looks stunned by Aizen-sama's prowess. I'm certain he's gonna turn down my invite to sit back and relax. He looks like those who take the world's burden upon themselves. By the count of fifteen, he's either gonna fight me or try to join in the pantomime of a counterattack against Aizen-sama.

Stupid kid.

I sit anyway. Since Aizen-sama can carry the show, I shall just applaud at the appropriate places and wait for our happy ending.


	133. Extensions

**Title: Extended! Behind the Scenes - Extensions**

**Inspiration: Chapter 407**

**Pairings/Characters: Matsumoto, Aizen, Ichigo, Zaraki, Urahara Gin**

**Warnings: Spoiler? For the new Aizen look. And lustful thoughts (i.e. All from PQ, but what the hey.)**

**A/N: Ooh yeah, post-cocoon Aizen is LUSCIOUS.**

* * *

"There, done!" chirruped Matsumoto. She trailed her hand down the long soft hair. "It's covering your cute butt now though."

"Matsumoto-san, please don't tease like that," protested Aizen, his cheeks flushing. He frowned at his reflection. "The contacts are uncomfortable."

Ichigo grinned as he sipped his latte. "I can commiserate. But you have yet to try the full albino treatment, so don't complain too much." He gestured to Zaraki. "Where's my double-chocolate fudge cake? How am I supposed to keep working when I'm not getting my sugar fix?"

The tall rookie muttered an embarrassed apology and scurried off, presumably to locate Ichigo's snack. Ichigo shook his head. "I wonder where Urahara finds these people. They can't act worth a shit, can't remember their lines, and don't show the proper respect."

"Hey, just because you've been acting since you were two doesn't mean you get to bully the rest," Matsumoto retorted and flounced off after her new squeeze.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "She started treating Zaraki as a gofer, and when I do it, I'm a bully?"

Aizen didn't say a word, since he was due for a quick run-through of the next scene. As he gingerly got out of his seat, he noticed how his newly-long hair flowed about in a graceful sweep.

_Hmm_.

Urahara was discussing something about lighting with assistant director Yoruichi. Gin – _oh dear lord, I'm thinking of him with his familiar name, I'm thinking of him with his FAMILIAR NAME – wait a second, I've been sleeping with him, I mean, ACTING with him in all those... spinoffs... why shouldn't I think of him with his familiar name since he's OH MY GOD HE'S COMING OVER AND HE'S SMILING **THAT **SMILE-_

"Sousuke, you look gorgeous," cooed Gin, his fingers weaving into the new extensions. "Creepy yet intoxicating. Turn around."

Aizen did as asked.

"Mm-hmm. This outfit really does show off your legs perfectly," purred the silver-haired male. He pressed in close. "Can't wait to see you with all that hair spread out over _our _bedspread."

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Aizen's neck and wandered to chat with Isshin.

Aizen blinked and touched the spot which was kissed. _What were my lines again?_


	134. Diva!

**Title: Behind the Scenes - Diva!**

**Inspiration: Readers' reviews!**

**Pairings/Characters: Unohana, Isane, Zaraki**

**Warnings: OOC?**

**A/N: Totally OOC. But it's fun. Thanks to readers loving gofer Zaraki!**

* * *

"Where is my mimosa?" demanded the dark-haired diva as she stalked imperiously on-set. "Isane, my drink, _if _you please." She snapped her fingers. And snapped a second time. By the third, she was also tapping her foot.

_Danger sign. _Urahara noted that and started shooing the other actors out of harm's way. He had to shield them somehow.

The tall pale girl fluttered around, trying to locate Unohana Retsu's favorite drink. "It's supposed to be here... I distinctly told Zaraki-san to place the tray here-"

_Target sighted. Locked. Loaded. _"ZARAKI!"

Even the famously tolerant Ukitake Jyuushiro winced at the shrill screech uttered by Retsu. He scrambled to get out of the way, leaving only her hapless assistant Isane and the equally helpless Urahara within her screaming range.

Zaraki, almost shaking with awed nervousness at being so close to the legendary actress, carried a tray with reverent fear. It had but one drink.

Retsu narrowed her eyes, grabbed the drink, sipped one mouthful and slammed the glass on the floor. Zaraki actually jumped back in shock as it shattered.

Urahara started checking for the closest exit. _Damn. Trapped._

"That," she enunciated, staring at the tall man, "is the worst mimosa I've ever had to drink. Do you know why?"

"N-no, ma'am," stammered Zaraki.

Retsu smiled. Isane grimaced; she knew that smile, and Zaraki was about to remember it too. Retsu advanced slowly on Zaraki, who inched away cautiously.

"Because _I had to ask for it._ I am an artist, and to have to diminish myself to _ask_ for things is..." _Arched eyebrow, slight smile._ "Demeaning."

She was face-to-chest with Zaraki now, but it seemed like the taller man was a white truffle in the grip of a Michelin three-star chef. He was about to be served up for dinner, he just didn't know how.

Unohana Retsu poked him in the chest with a finger. "Because my drink wasn't ready, _I'm_ not ready to act my scene. And that irritates me, since I hold myself to the _highest _standard of professionalism. Your inattention to my needs-" Cutting herself off mid-rant, Retsu's eyes widened as she caught a flaw. "ISANE?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Look at this!" Retsu swung about, finding a new target for her wrath. "My nail is cracked! These are supposed to be _surgeon's _hands! How can I have surgeon's hands if the nails are cracked? How is that believable? Logical? _Attractive? _I am Unohana Retsu, and my audience _expects_ a hundred-percent Retsu!"

Isane whipped out a nail file and got to work, muttering under her breath.

Retsu, temporarily relieved, called out for her hairstylist. "The braid is not about to weave itself, you know," she scolded Matsumoto when the woman appeared. "And watch your clumsy hands! You just cost me to lose a strand! You aren't paid enough to damage _these _follicles, young woman! Kim Robinson himself would not _dare _to harm a strand of these!"

Urahara gestured for Zaraki to escape stage left. Zaraki took the hint and sprinted out of there as soon as he could. Just as he was sighing with relief, he heard yet another shriek.

"Urahara! Where _did_ you stash my pet boar?"


	135. Morituri te salutamus

**Title: Morituri te salutamus**

**Inspiration: Stray thought**

**Pairings/Characters: Urahara, hint of past Urahara x Aizen**

**Warnings: Introspective? Death? Not a happy one anyway. Could be spoilerish, maybe.**

**A/N: Thought I'd type this up while the idea exists in my head**

_

* * *

_

We who are about to die salute you.

_Morituri te salutamus._

I am about to die.

I feel it; life ebbing away has a rock-hard certainty about it.

Princess is screaming; she wants to be let out, to do some damage, to save my life.

She is dying too. She screams her death throes.

I want to release her from her bond, but unfortunately we _are_ bound.

Sword, soul and spirit.

Poor, poor Princess.

Poor, poor me.

Poor, poor Sou.

I thought I could free you.

Silly. Stupid. Foolish.

Both of us.

_We who are about to die._

I wish I had been the one to kill him. He deserves that much mercy.

Madness, madness all his days, and I the only one to see it.

And did nothing to curb it.

Urged it on, in fact.

He tested limits, yes he did, all the way till now. He's going to test the very limit of existence and he'll die, long-slow-painful-agonizing-eternal death, and I can't save him.

Maybe Ichigo can. Maybe?

I hope he does, the young strawberry. He's stronger, more merciful. Young and untainted. He'll see it the way I do.

Sou deserves a clean death. I may be the only one who says that in all creation.

Who cares?

I do.

I did.

I still do.

Sou, may the gods bless what's left of your soul.

_Morituri te salutamus._

_Ave Imperator. Hail, hail._

Heart slows. Slows. Slows to a crawl. Beat by - beat ... by ... ... beat ...

Mind speeds up. Races back the years, back to when he was young, when we were young, and innocent.

I was never innocent. Seen too much, wanted more.

My fault, all my fault.

He had light in his eyes, wonder in his smile, and anticipation in every thought and gesture.

He needed to learn, he yearned to know. Hunger and thirst.

The edge, the edge of life and death and learning and knowing.

He lived on the edge.

And I dragged him further beyond the edges to explore more boundaries.

Right. Wrong. Society. Individual. Science. Superstition. Tradition. Cutting-edge.

_We who are about to die salute you._

_Ave. Ave._

_The conqueror has come._

_Veni. Vidi. Vici._

Came and seen and conquered.

You came to see my will conquered.

Break me, you think, and the battle is won.

I came to conquer and see you freed.

Break it, and you will be free.

Came and seen and conquered nothing.

Silly, stupid, foolish.

Bound, baby. Bound unto death.

_Morituri te salutamus._

Death is an instant away, an eternity.

I feel... cold?

No. Hot.

Like his kisses, like his body.

Hot like the grave.

Hot like hell.

We burned before.

Passion. Passion. Lust. Drug.

You probably will be there too.

I'll see you.

We'll burn again.

_We who are about to die salute you._

_Ave Imperator._

He is going to win. And then he'll lose, forever and ever.

Princess is screaming.

She screams, and pleads. Cries. Begs. Sobs. Silence.

I'm sorry.

I can feel the cold now.

_Morituri te salu..._


	136. Kids

**Title: Kids**

**Inspiration: Latest chapter**

**Pairings/Characters: Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo, Aizen, Gin**

**Warnings: Latest chapter, therefore spoilers**

**A/N: Is it time for Ichigo's pals to shine? I like to use Gin's perspective; I think I understand him the most.**

* * *

I leave Ran where she is.

Perhaps there is a sense of regret; I can't really tell. I've stopped discerning my emotions a long time ago.

Some say that is a sign that I've descended into evil. Perhaps.

Like I said, I've stopped trying to figure myself out.

Aizen-sama is walking with a sense of purpose. Not nice of him to tease little girls and little boys now, is he? Ain't that my job?

The kids are trying to escape. Not gonna happen, not with him tracking them down for the sheer fun of it. This isn't like him; I guess the metamorphosis has brought out more of the cruel side of him.

Not fair. I thought I was the only one allowed to see that. Guess I'm wrong.

The smallish boy, the one that's remarkably calm; he reminds me of Shuuhei. That sense of calm and focus is remarkable. He's not panicking; good for him. He's really fine. If he survives, I'll like to take him in. Train him up. He'd be powerful, I think. Let's hope Aizen-sama lets him live.

That lanky one is like Renji. Cute and irritating at the same time. I wonder how Bya-chan handles Renji, really; that boy is so stubborn and dense sometimes. Ooh, this one has a sword? Not bad – oh. It's someone else's. Still, he is trying to save his friends. So much like Renji.

That's the girl Ulquiorra saw previously. She's kinda pretty, in a boyish way. Bet she has a crush on the Strawberry, she looks the type. She's not too weak either; there's potential there. But I doubt she'll come to our side. Those eyes seem full of determination. Silly, foolish determination.

I'd better get down before he gets to them. Not fair if he gets to play with all of them.

I wonder when the Strawberry will appear. Bet it'll be in the nick of time.

Let's see how soon we can push it to the 'nick of time'.

Tick-tock, Ichigo.


	137. Betrayal!

**Title: Behind the scenes! Betrayal?**

**Inspiration: Recent chapters of the manga**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen and Gin, of course**

**Warnings: BL, OOC?**

**A/N: I'm loving the new long-haired Aizen-sama, but I'm missing the old Overlord look... he was so much more debonair and threatening then.**

* * *

"What the _fuck_ is the big idea?" Gin demanded, flinging the script onto the floor in the dressing room.

Some of the other actors exchanged glances. "Uh, Ichimaru-san-" ventured Kira, one of the star's favorites.

"Get out, all of you," Gin ordered peremptorily. Kira tugged Hisagi's hand and the two scrambled out, with Iba, Matsumoto and Ichigo following directly after. Aizen scuttled to the door and was almost one foot out of the room when Gin's white hand shot out and gripped the back of his neck. The silver-haired man wore a too-polite smile. "Aizen Sousuke, _you stay_."

The door clicked shut.

Gin navigated Aizen to a seat and shoved him into it. "Now," said the slender male, "what's the big idea having me betray you and getting killed by you?"

"Uh... shouldn't you ask the director?"

"Uh nothing. I know who the producer and financial backer is for this project. What – the – hell do you think you're doing?" Gin lowered his face all the way to stare Aizen in his rich brown eyes. "Why are you writing me out of the script?"

Aizen took a deep breath. Then he leaned forward and impressed his lips on Gin's. Then he sat back and nibbled on his upper lip.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "No comprendo, seňor."

"I, uh..." Aizen inhaled slowly, and breathed out. "Ichimaru-san, I'm..." He swallowed again and muttered, "I can do this, I can _do _this."

"Sousuke-san. Look at me." Gin dragged over another chair and tilted the older male's chin up. "Look at me, and talk to me."

"I..." Aizen licked his lower lip. He was shaking. "I am – deeply – in love with you, and it's... I used to just admire you. I took on the financing of the show because – because you're involved, and every day we get to spend together, every scene I get to share with you... I fall more and more in love, and now I can't stand that they want you to be Matsumoto-san's in the show. I'd rather you step out of it than be written to be with someone else's-"

Gin touched Aizen's mouth gently. "Hey, shut it. Shut."

Aizen shut.

With a wicked grin, Gin slid his hands up over Aizen's thighs. "As incredibly pathetic the Jerry Maguire movie line was, I gotta say: you had me at 'deeply in love'. So, before you can run away... will you marry me?"

Aizen blinked. Then he fell over out of his chair.

"Sousuke? Sou-mmmph!"

* * *

Kira looked at his watch. "D'you think it's safe to get back inside?"

"I don't mind the live show of nakedness, but I'd like to keep my job," replied Hisagi. He leaned back against the door. "They've gotta stop eventually."


	138. Alternatives

**Title: Alternatives**

**Inspiration: Recent chapters of the manga**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen and Gin again**

**Warnings: Spoilers? **

**A/N: KT is on crack. How dare he tear them apart? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... *makes plans to fly to Japan and take over the drawing of BLEACH, before realizing she can't draw, and intends to just threaten KT until he gives in and gives the deserving dastardly duo their own spin-off and* *RABID FANGIRL TRANQUILIZED***

* * *

It was rare that they could laze about on the Division grounds, and somehow Gin persuaded Aizen to join him in a nap on the porch where the breeze was gentle and the sun was warm.

"Ever wondered what might have been?" asked Gin, drawing idle circles on his captain's clothed shoulder.

Though he kept his eyes closed, Aizen raised an eyebrow. "What again?"

"If I were not loyal to you... or maybe I were a traitor to you..." Gin rolled on top of his captain and crossed his arms to rest on Aizen's chest. "What would you have done?"

"I would have killed you," replied the dark-haired man. "Slowly. Rip you apart, limb from limb. And then, maybe I'd feel a touch of regret, and stab you in the heart to end your misery. Or just incapacitate you enough to torture you for days. I don't know."

"Hmm."

Aizen let his lip curve gently. "But it's never going to happen, is it?"

"Hmm." Gin smiled and rolled off his captain, before snuggling into Aizen's side. "Nah."


	139. Insecure

**Title: Insecure**

**Inspiration: Was just thinking how gorgeous Renji really is**

**Pairings/Characters: Shuuhei/Renji**

**Warnings: BL, duh. Nothing explicit though.**

**A/N: I like them as a pairing far more than Renji with anyone, bar Renji with Rukia. So yes, my BL-loving inner self rejoices that these two lovelies had been created. Not that I'd tell the hubby, of course (he's jealous of Aizen-sama on my desk already XD)**

* * *

Renji had had a few lovers. All of them loved his hair. Rukia played with it (on one occasion, with some hairstyling tools she found in the human world); before her, there was a musician who had played with his crimson tresses in less innocent ways. While he was with Rukia, there was brief period when he had _almost_ been with Kuchiki-taichou, and the captain had complimented him on the sheen of his hair, especially in full sunlight. He had basked in their praise. He loved his hair also, and took good care of it. After all, he wasn't handsome in the conventional sense: too tall, too muscular, too 'inked', too defiant, too uncouth, too loud, too angled. So Renji cultivated his hair as his one aspect of beauty.

Shuuhei seldom, if ever, talked about Renji's tresses. Sure, he ran his hands through the long silken locks, braided it even, but he never commented on its color, or texture, or anything. It was unsettling and rather discomfiting for Renji. Then again, Shuuhei wasn't a typical person either.

So did Shuuhei find him physically attractive?

"Hmm?" said the dark-haired captain of the Ninth. "You're feeling insecure about this?"

Renji nodded, his nose brushing the back of his partner's neck as they lay together in bed.

Shuuhei sighed. "I love you, because you're warm, accepting, demanding, loving, determined and reliable. And physically? You're an orgasm on two legs."

"Uh..."

"You don't see the way you move," continued Shuuhei, now twisting around to face Renji. His hand snaked to Renji's hip and placed it over the cotton covers. "That confident stride and that little swing of your hip. The set of your shoulders. The half-smile you wear these days. Those molten copper eyes that swallow me whole with a single glance. And the tattoos that peek out from under the uniform. And when you fight? You fucking glow with energy. Hence, orgasm. On two legs."

Renji smiled, suddenly shy. "You've never said things like that to me."

"Because I'd sound like some braggart whose landed the most gorgeous man in existence." Shuuhei chuckled. "And I didn't know you like to hear them. I'll say it more often then."

"And..." Renji bit his lower lip, but he was dying to know, "do you like my hair?"

"Renji," said Shuuhei with a yawn, "I have fantasies about being bound and buried by that hair o' yours. It's the color of temptation. But since tomorrow morning – no, later today – I have to conduct training and tests, I need to sleep." He placed a kiss on Renji's nose. "I'll show you tomorrow exactly how much I love your hair."


	140. Embrace

**Title: Embrace**

**Inspiration: The date.**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya x Hisana**

**Warnings: Angst.**

**A/N: Getting into the mood for _Shadow of Doubt_**

He sat by the side of the futon, holding her still-warm hand. Pale; paler.

Outside, the leaves stopped their hushed whispers.

Slowly, silently, realization crept up to him: enveloping, encompassing, engulfing.

She used to tiptoe up to him from behind, and slip her arms about his waist, before tightening her hold into a hug.

So many places yet to go, but he was now left behind.

Her soundless apology wavered in the room, clinging to the air, and Byakuya finally gave in to the embrace of solitary sorrow.


	141. Kiss

**Title: Kiss**

**Inspiration: the previous chapter**

**Pairings/Characters: Kira x Gin**

**Warnings: Angst.**

**A/N: Getting into the mood for _Shadow of Doubt_**

* * *

Kira watched the sakura petals float down.

Gin sat behind him, his chest pressed towards Kira's back, chin resting on the younger male's shoulder.

"Naa, what do these remind you of?" asked the captain quietly, his breath tickling Kira's ear.

The blond shrugged. "Senbonzakura, I guess."

"They remind me of you," Gin said in response. Kira turned to regard his captain. The silver-haired man smiled and tapped Kira's lower lip. "Same as these."

"There are many colors of sakura, taichou."

"Not the color, Izuru," murmured Gin. He pulled a petal from Kira's pale blond hair and placed it on his own mouth, making a soft impression. "Feel."

And when Gin placed that same petal on Kira's lips, the blond lieutenant understood.


	142. Private Home Video

**Title: Private Home Video**

**Inspiration: Deliveries**

**Pairings/Characters: K-san :)**

**Warnings: Humor?**

**A/N: Amazon delivered! **

* * *

"Dear K-san,

We are pleased to inform you that your order has been processed. Please wait three to six working days before the item ships.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

"Dear K-san,

We are pleased to inform you that your order has shipped. It should arrive in four to eight working days, depending on location.

Should the item be in unsatisfactory condition, please inform Hayato Private Home Videos Customer Service Hotline. The number is 022-39393-4448.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

"Dear K-san,

We are sorry to hear that you have not received your order. We shall check all expediting records and get back to you shortly.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

"Dear K-san,

We have looked through our records and found that there is no discrepancy. Your order was hand-delivered to _Seireitei, Inner Court, Kuchiki Mansion (eastern side gate)_. It was signed by a K. Ru.

If there are further inquiries, please call our Customer Service Hotline at 022-39393-4448.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

Dear K-san,

We regret to inform you that we have engaged legal representation with regard to your recent accusations. Please desist from further activities that defame or otherwise injure Hayato Private Home Videos in reputation or in its related personnel.

Hayato Private Home Videos is a company specializing in digitizing videos which our customers wish to keep private. We have strict confidentiality clauses prohibiting any of our personnel from distributing or communicating the information within these videos.

Hence, please do not accuse Hayato Private Home Videos of selling the material which you provided us with to the organization known as Shinigami Women's Association. Hayato Private Home Videos has no business or other relation to that organization. We are therefore not responsible for their handling of the material.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

"Dear K-san,

It has come to our notice that you have made threats against both Hayato Private Home Videos and the organization known as Shinigami Women's Association. While you have just cause in persecuting the SWA as it is the primary distributor of the video known as 'Hot Sakura Nights: How to Enjoy a Strawberry', we are not involved in any manner. We gain no financial benefit in the sale of that video, nor do we have any personnel working with that organization.

Once again, should you persist in threatening us with 'complete demolition and utter destruction' such that we would 'never be able to find a piece of [our] flesh larger than a penny', we will take legal action.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"

* * *

"Dear K-san,

Thank you for retracting the threats. We are glad to note that the perpetrators of the sale of the video 'Hot Sakura Nights: How to Enjoy a Strawberry' has been apprehended. We are also glad that the video has stayed Number One on the Seireitei Top Ten Videos for the past five weeks.

We hope that you will patronize us again in the future for video digitizing needs.

Thank you for choosing the services of Hayato Private Home Videos!

Yours sincerely,

Hayato Private Home Videos

'We keep everything confidential!'"


	143. Patience is a Virtue

**Title: Patience is a Virtue**

**Inspiration: Bleach manga chapter 423**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen**

**Warnings: spoiler**

**A/N: Is it wrong to think that Aizen-sama is incredibly sexy when he's bound in thick black ropes to a chair, one eye covered, and still oozing the 'I'm so far above you it's not even amusing to me' charisma? And do we care?**

* * *

They have pronounced sentence on me.

Twenty thousand years, oh my. How excessive we are, aren't we?

They are like scum. We killed the first batch and here they are, a second group, as self-important and self-righteous as the first. Where do they come from?

It doesn't matter. They don't matter.

My Gin is dead. Tousen is dead. They won't come for me.

But I've no doubt that those who follow me will come for me. Eventually, they will find me.

Even if there are none who come, twenty thousand years is not a very long time. Enough to cover all eventualities. To think of all possibilities.

Enough time for these insects to forget who I am, and what I nearly became.

Enough time to wait for the boy to die also.

I close my eyes and smile. I can wait. I will rise again.

Wait for these to die off, one by one by one.

For new leaders to rise, full of self-importance and self-righteousness. Full of naivete. Innocent, ignorant, blind.

And maybe that slip of a silver-haired fox will be here again, in another guise, and this time I will lock his allegiance to me properly.

I can wait.

After all, what is time to a god?


	144. Alabaster

**Title: Alabaster**

**Inspiration: Sketching**

**Pairings/Characters: ByakuyaxHisana**

**Warnings: Nothing**

**A/N: Inspired by my own sketching practices.**

* * *

Looking at her husband try to build a snowman – right now it seems more like a snow-lump, but points for effort – Hisana wonders what Byakuya does to maintain his skin.

It is living alabaster, and whenever his hands pat down the snow, Hisana wonders if she should tell Byakuya that he is far fairer.

That comment, however, may turn that beautifully white skin into the most delicate pink.

Hisana smiles to herself. She'll tell him tonight.


	145. Paparazzi

**Title: Paparazzi**

**Inspiration: Lady Gaga, of course.**

**Pairings/Characters: Shiba Kaien, Ukitake Jyuushiro, Kyoraku Shunsui**

**Warnings: Shunsui being Shunsui.**

**A/N: Sometimes... it just seems so very possible. You know?**

* * *

Ukitake Jyushiro counts himself as a fortunate man to have a loyal subordinate and an even more loyal friend.

Still, that does not excuse this particular attempt. Shunsui must have talked Kaien into listening to it. Either that, or Kaien has something with which to blackmail. And Jyuushiro will find out what that is immediately after he deals with Shunsui.

"No."

"Jyuu..."

"No."

Kaien shrugs after he pours tea for himself, his captain, and sake for Shunsui. "It's for a good cause, taichou."

"No."

Shunsui pouts. Unfortunately, he does not win the sympathy of Jyuushiro. (If it were vice versa, Ukitake Jyuushiro could have had all the planets strung on a string of pink diamonds if that was what he wanted.)

Kaien sips his tea.

Birds chirp.

Shunsui pouts some more.

"Stop pouting," commands Jyuushiro, his cheeks pink with holding in his laughter. "You look like a porpoise."

"Jyuu, that's so mean~"

"I have to agree with taichou on that, Kyoraku-taichou."

"You too? I am so unloved!"

Wordlessly, Kaien sips some more before refilling his captain's cup and his own.

Shunsui flutters his lashes at his oldest friend. "How about a two-for-one deal?"

"Oh?" Despite himself, Jyuushiro is intrigued.

"Both you and Kaien here can do it."

The lieutenant sputters. "What? Wait a sec-"

"Deal." Jyuushiro speaks just that bit faster. A hint of mischief creeps onto the handsome face. "I get to say how I pose."

Shunsui happily summons a hell butterfly. "Okie dokie! Retsu will be so pleased!"

After the flowery captain disappears, Kaien gets to his feet. He stares at his smiling white-haired superior.

"I hate you," he says, and walks away muttering something about pumping iron.

**

* * *

**

SHINIGAMI MONTHLY – THE ANNUAL SWA SPECIAL!

_What lies behind the Thirteenth's doors? __Ukitake Jyuushiro and Shiba Kaien show us the Unadorned Truth! _

_Love of Long White Hair is not a Fetish – the confessions of a (hundred!) shinigami!_

_Did We Blackmail Him? Kaien as you (and maybe his wife) have never seen before! _

_FRAME THIS SPREAD! Jyuushiro bares (almost) all!_

_Plus! Costume ideas for a sexy time – for HIM to wear and YOU to ogle! Modelled by our special guests!_


	146. Broomsticks

**Title: Broomsticks**

**Inspiration: HP7 pt 1**

**Pairings/Characters: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji**

**Warnings: Odd conversation, and mention of IchigoxByakuya**

**A/N: I like Harry Potter, but why did the distributors split the last book into two movies and chose to show them eight months apart? Oh wait... _ticket sales._ **

**Have I ever mentioned I hate money-grubbers? When the money doesn't come to me?**

* * *

"I want a broomstick like his. We should just forgo shunpo."

"Shh. This is exciting – ooh! That has _got_ to hurt!"

"I don't know why I even have a front door anymore. You guys just swoop in my window without warning at any hour of the day... You guys are done with the first four movies already?"

"Is the dragon real? Because I know a guy who knows a guy who might like one. Or five. Or a dozen. I know I would."

"Hitsugaya-taichou would like one to play with Hyourinmaru, I bet."

"Zaraki-taichou might just adopt this – what's it called? Hornytail? – just for Yachiru."

"It's _Horn_tail_._ No, they're not real."

"Too bad."

"Man, that curly-haired girl is real pretty."

"She's like, fourteen in that movie. You're a pedo."

"Technically, every one of us are if we engage in romantic or sexual relationships with living humans."

"Heh, yeah, since all of you are like decades older even if we look about the same age... wait a sec..."

"Nii-sama is almost a century and a half your senior."

"Yep, Ichigo, accept it. Your boyfriend is a pedophile."

"If I tell Nii-sama that, you're so gonna get your arse kicked."

"You _wouldn't_."

"Here's the new Chappy catalogue. The items I do _not_ want are circled."

"... you've circled only five things."

"It's the season! To _blab_."

"I hate your guts."

"I love the gifts I'm gonna get."

"I still hate you... What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Ichigo? Ichigo? You okay? You're really pale."

"He seems to be in shock."

"Was it something we said?"


	147. Cascade

**Title: Cascade**

**Inspiration: Ramblings**

**Pairings/Characters: Aizen and...?**

**Warnings: Descent into weirdness? Madness? **

**A/N: I miss Aizen-sama already... *sigh* but HE WILL BE BACK! Also, wishing you all the best in 2011!**

* * *

I sit. I stand. I take three paces forward, to the left, touch the wall, six paces back, touch the wall, and retrace my steps.

I sit again.

I have a chair, a futon, and darkness.

I have not been offered sustenance since they put me in this walled up enclosure. But I need no food, nor drink, nor light.

I am in God's seat.

I am.

In this chair or on the futon, in this darkness.

Occasionally I find myself sniffing my fingertips. My right hand, the one that touched that boy's heart. Maybe I gave him the powers to disrupt my plans. Maybe I meant to. I can't recall, exactly, why I didn't kill him then.

And this is the same hand that ended Gin's life.

Ah, Gin. Gin my child, Gin my lover, Gin my follower, Gin my betrayer.

Which was he again?

I can't remember. So much time has passed since.. I think much time has passed. About 142 048 783 000 heartbeats.

Perhaps.

That would be just over two thousand seven hundred years.

I stand up.

I remind myself that I am Aizen Sousuke.

I recount my deeds, my goals, to the silent, empty, hollow darkness.

There is a fear that niggles at the back of my mind, a fear that did not exist before.

I cannot forget. I must not forget.

And I know there are things waiting to be done. The world is different outside; there may be variables I have not encountered before.

The world is different, and I will need to learn fast. I can do that. And then the world will learn about me.

I sit. I stand. I sit again.

There is a click at the door.

I think there is a click.

Once I imagined it, in the passage of darkness to darkness. A click, the door opens, and there Gin is waiting with that inscrutable smile on his face and a sword in his hand. I have yet to decide if he has come to end me once and for all, or follow me to the ends of the earth.

One thing or the other.

I touch my mouth with the hand that killed him. It smells of blood.

A click.

The door opens and light cascades down like a long-forgotten laundry piled in a packed closet. There is a figure in the doorway, familiar yet a stranger. Light that my eyes have forgotten pierces straight into my mind.

I close my eyes.

I open my eyes again.

So these are my hands, my arms, my feet, my legs.

So this is color, and black, and white.

So this is shadow and light.

I look up.

So this is a person.

I squint.

So is this Gin?

_"Hello, Aizen-taichou."_

This isn't Gin. It looks like him, it sounds like him, but it's not.

I killed Gin. I know that. I must remember that.

_"I'm Gin. Remember me? You can't have forgotten."_

You're not. I haven't.

_"Come with me now. I've finally found you."_

I won't. This is a trick, and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it.

I am in the seat of God.

I am.

I am Aizen Sousuke, the betrayer and the absolute ruler.

I am.

_"I have killed the guards. You're free now. We're free now."_

I don't believe that. Gin has been killed at my hands. I remember that.

I remember that.

Silver hair. Blue-green – that _is_ blue-green, I think – blue-green eyes. A smile that no one can read. Apple blossom pale skin.

The scent of a summer bamboo forest after rain.

I think I remember that.

I remember.

I think I remember.

He is right before me.

... It has been such a long time.

_"Trust me, please."_

I stand up. The light still stings my eyes, just a little more. I blink slowly, readjusting my long-unused vision. Hair tumbles from my shoulders to the floor and brushes over my feet. Brown, I think the color is. Like... my eyes, like dark chocolate, the flavor he loves.

My Gin has come back to me. A pale hand stretches towards me, palm up, open, trusting, inviting.

Strong, slender fingers. Slim wrist, deceptively thin.

_"Aizen-sama, come on. I'm right here."_

I smile and take his hand. "What took you so long?"


	148. Fog and Snow

**Title: Fog and Snow**

**Inspiration: Rain and Mist (chapter 103)**

**Pairings/Characters: ex-Byakuya x Ichigo**

**Warnings: BL, angst**

**A/N: He isn't an emotionless statue. He's just acting like one. For the actual breakup scene, go to _Not About You_ for details :)**

* * *

"_Is this even a little hard for you, Byakuya?"_

_"It's best for you to leave things as they are, Ichigo. What we had... is something I will recall with fondness, but it was a mere autumn fancy, nothing more."_

* * *

Byakuya wants nothing better than to head back into Seireitei, back into his mansion, back into his room. He will resolutely ignore the tentative nods of acquaintance, the hasty formal bows of subordinates and servants, and keep his thoughts secured in that private space of his mind. He will do all that and more.

He is Kuchiki Byakuya. He is tall and proud.

The snow falls on him as soon as he steps out in Soul Society. The bows are as hasty as he imagined them to be. He flash-steps to his home. The servants show their accustomed obeisance, used to his disinterest, and do not comment as he strides past without a glance.

The door is locked. He sits with his back to it. And large gray eyes shut, locking away the sorrow of yet another connection severed.

The snow piles up outside. He is locked inside, with thoughts of Ichigo running rampant. The youth's smiles, laughs, frowns, tears. Each tensed muscle, each tilt of that firm chin. The comfortable silence that wrapped about them. The awkward silence in the cafe. Strong fingers. Gentle touches. Determined gaze. Tender kisses.

Thankfully, this time Byakuya has no photographs, nor any memento beyond an old shirt Ichigo forgot to pack with him. And a pair of sandals he borrowed to wear the last time he was here.

Byakuya grinds his teeth together. He will forget. He must.

He is Kuchiki Byakuya, and he will stand tall and proud.

He is Kuchiki Byakuya.


	149. Haiku Yamamoto

**Title: Haiku – Yamamoto **

**Inspiration: Haiku **

**Pairings/Characters: Plenty of people**

**Warnings: Literary references?**

**A/N: Just referencing haiku and the Bleach crew. I'm still on hiatus, but I am writing as and when I can :)**

* * *

_The tarnished gold_

_And the fresh greenery_

_Bring back memories of bygone days._

* * *

Yamamoto watches the new students file into their classes. From his vantage point, the children are faceless blurs. He wonders if there are any prodigies in this batch. It has been some time since the last one. Contrary to popular opinion, he does take an interest in the Academy's running, especially when there are stars within the cohort.

He had been lucky before: he found Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui in the same year. That had been the primary reason why he started the Academy and took leadership of the Gotei.

Then there had been the esteemed Unohana, whose intelligence and prowess are matched by only her compassion and patience.

Then the collection of Love, Hachigen, Hirako and Yadomaru, all found within three cohorts.

After that there had been the troublemaker Urahara Kisuke, and he had been actively wooed by the second division. Yamamoto knows he made a mistake not paying heed to the other bright student of the same year, Aizen Sousuke. What might have happened if Aizen had been the center of attention rather than Urahara?

Following that there hadn't been many stars. Kuchiki Byakuya was coldly brilliant but lacked empathy; Ichimaru Gin too elusive and unpredictable. Then there was Hisagi Shuuhei, who has yet to live up to his potential. Hitsugaya Toushiro came out of left field, and has surprised many.

Then there will be that irritating but powerful Kurosaki boy when he finally dies.

Sunlight flows golden across the newly-empty court, burnishing the flagstones. Yamamoto breathes in and exhales slowly. He smiles.

Spring has come again.


	150. What the How?

**Title: What the How?**

**Inspiration: fantasy Character names – old school styles**

**Pairings/Characters: Whatever subtext you wanna read into it. There shouldn't be much, really.**

**Warnings: Randomness brought on by lack of sleep and time**

**A/N: Found a stash of old books donated at the local secondhand book store. Also promoting S_hadow of Doubt_, the new series that's been grabbing my focus. By the neck.**

* * *

"Kira." Byakuya inclined his head with mild curiosity as his new lieutenant hauled in yet another load of old, yellowed books. "Are those your personal collection?"

"Actually these are from the library's discard pile," said Kira. "But they are quite interesting, so I took them instead."

Byakuya wandered over and took the first book from the pile. "_Conan the Barbarian_?"

"Eh..." Kira scratched the tip of his nose. "They're all like that. I mean, the names sort of describe the character, like Harriet the Harridan, Vera the Virago, Bob the Butcher..."

"Conan the Barbarian," finished the captain. Byakuya put it back on the pile. "Sounds like a title that suited Zaraki."

"I would have thought Zaraki would be more like..." Kira frowned and suggested, "Zaraki the Swordsman?"

"That would imply finesse, which he had none." The captain folded his arm and leaned against a desk. "Zaraki the Destroyer."

Kira knew Byakuya's sense of humor by now, and decided to indulge his captain's rare levity. "Yamamoto-san the Ancient?"

"Entirely accurate," conceded Byakuya. "Ukitake the Immaculate."

"Good vocabulary. Hisagi the Warrior."

"Hitsugaya the Boy Wonder."

"Who's Batman then?"

"What's a bat man?"

"Never mind." Kira tapped his chin. "Renji the Persistent."

"Ichigo the Reckless."

"Kyoraku the Wise."

Byakuya raised a finger. "Kyoraku the Lazybones."

"Komamura the Fierce."

"Yoruichi the Stealthy."

Kira shook his head and said, "Soifon the Stalker?"

"Ikkaku the Bold," said Byakuya. "And bald."

"Don't let him hear that. Unohana the Patient."

"That sounds wrong, for some reason. Kurosaki the Fool."

"Uh, which Kurosaki is this?"

"All of them. Except the girls."

"Oh." Kira smiled and raised his chin. "Matsumoto the Beautiful."

"Yachiru the Annoyance."

"Yachiru the Cheerful."

"Kira the Loyal." Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

The blond narrowed his eyes. "Kuchiki the Noble."

"Aizen the Deceiver."

This time Kira had to pause. Was his captain serious? By the look in Byakuya's eyes, he was. Kira took a deep breath, hoisted his box of books, and trotted to his corner of the office. After he put the books down, he swerved around. "Fine. I lose."

Byakuya didn't move from his spot. "I have a name for him."

"What? Ichimaru the Snake? The Traitor? The Monster? The Psychopath? The Bastard?" Those were the epithets flung at Ichimaru in Kira's hearing, and he could only imagine what he did not hear.

"No," said Byakuya, his gaze never leaving Kira's blue eyes. "Ichimaru the Enigma."


	151. Haiku Byakuya

**Title: Haiku - Byakuya**

**Inspiration: Haiku book**

**Pairings/Characters: Byakuya and people around him**

**Warnings: Introspective?**

**A/N: Still on a literary kick. I couldn't pass this up – it's by Kobayashi Issa, and it is just so Byakuya.**

* * *

_When sakura_

_scatter_

_No regrets._

* * *

He passes the garden on his way to the office. Something seems different.

Byakuya pauses as he studies the swell of the buds on the bare branches. It is still cold, the bite of the winter fierce as it fights the coming of spring, and there is talk of yet another anomaly in the reiatsu readings in Karakura town.

But at this moment, Byakuya admires the bare sakura trees in his garden. Year after year – and there has been many years, will be many years in the future – the cherry trees flower abundantly, each petal a vibrant shade that reminds him of tenderness and tenacity and transience.

Maybe he is the tree, and the flowers the people he loves. His parents, Hisana, Rukia, Renji even... they come into his life, blazing and glorious, and then they scatter into the air, to land where they will, to fade if they must, but always, always... beautiful memories.

If he has no regrets for their flowering, he therefore should have no regrets for their passing.

Byakuya smiles softly, and moves on.


	152. Haiku Ukitake

**Title: Haiku - Ukitake**

**Inspiration: Haiku book**

**Pairings/Characters: None**

**Warnings: Introspective?**

**A/N: Still on a literary kick. This is by Etsujin, a disciple of Basho. Please tell me what you think Ukitake realised :)**

* * *

_I looked out over the fresh snow _

_and then I washed my face._

* * *

Ukitake bends over the sink, rinsing the blood from his mouth, and sees the red swirl away with the clear water. He looks up and brushes the blood from his lower lip. Then he peers closer at his reflection.

The mirror is really old, Ukitake thinks, as his pale fingers brush over the mottled patches on the cold, polished glass. It makes him look diseased as he stares at himself.

Then he laughs, enlightened and encouraged.

It is a good and honest mirror.


	153. Before the moment of summer

**Title: _Before the moment of summer the woman sleeps_**

**Inspiration: prompt generator**

**Pairings/Characters: Nanao, Shunsui**

**Warnings: Nothing.**

**A/N: It's been some time since I challenged myself to write with prompts. So with the wonder that is Google, I found a prompt generator and here goes :)**

* * *

Ise Nanao stretched lazily and smiled as she tilted her head back. The cool air from the fan the SWA had developed for sale this year was selling like hot cakes, and as vice-president she had of course selected the best one for herself.

Outside in the sweltering heat, her captain complained loudly about having to pluck the petals for his customary grand entrance all by his lonesome. Peering out the window, Nanao yawned and placed her head on her hands.

It was good having blackmail material and Ukitake-taichou on her side.


	154. In the ground of the soul

**Title:_ In the ground of the soul the dreamers breathe_**

**Inspiration: prompt generator**

**Pairings/Characters: Ulquiorra, Orihime.**

**Warnings: Nothing.**

**A/N: It's been some time since I challenged myself to write with prompts. So with the wonder that is Google, I found a prompt generator and here goes :)**

* * *

Silent, everlasting night. Soft sounds echoed over undulating dunes.

On guard, Ulquiorra listened to the woman inside sleeping, and wondered briefly what it would be like to sleep. Or to dream.

Inside, Inoue snored and dreamed of capsicum-crusted barracuda with coconut-vanilla sauce and mint curry.


	155. After the rain of tears

**Title:_ After the rain of tears the leaves speak_**

**Inspiration: prompt generator**

**Pairings/Characters: Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo**

**Warnings: Nothing.**

**A/N: Some more drabbles written using the prompt generator.**

Tatsuki sat on the riverbank, heedless of the faint drizzle, and watched the children on the opposite shore shout and play baseball. Overhead, leaves rustled in the evening breeze.

Mizuiro and Keigo joined her silently, sitting behind her, and all three watched until the sun set, the children left, and fireflies rose from the damp grass.

"They will return safely," said Mizuiro, and got up.

Tatsuki exhaled slowly. "Let's go for dinner."


	156. Wrassling

**Title:Wrassling**

**Inspiration: Random thoughts. Aren't they the best ones?**

**Characters/Pairings: Yachiru, Zaraki, Ichimaru, mentions of other pairings**

**A/N: You kinda wonder how much Yachiru really knows. And now I think I've figured out why Ichimaru hung out with Zaraki.**

* * *

"Ken-chan Ken-chan Ken-chan Ken-chan Ken-chan!"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, didn't see you there Foxy-face! How are you? Are you here to keep Ken-chan company? Is it because I wasn't around? Did you miss me Ken-chan? Did you miss me Foxy?"

"Of course I did! I brought some candy – d'ya want them?"

"Yay! I wish Byakushi would gimme candy the way you do."

"Ya spoilin' the brat."

"Aw, she's cute. Where have you been today, Yachiru-chan?"

"I was watching wrassling. Didja know Pineapple-head has already beaten Byakushi? He's better than him now!"

"No, really?"

"Yes! I saw 'em wrassling and so I stopped to watch and I think they weren't wearing their clothes cos it's hot, and they were wrassling really hard so I wanted to watch and see who wins, and Byakushi is too polite cos he keeps sayin' please but at the same time he wanted Pineapple-head to fight harder and they kept going? And then Byakushi actually fainted and I was about to go get Braid-san but Pineapple-head gave him, uh, nose-to-nose?"

"Mouth-to-mouth."

"Uh-huh! And then Byakushi woke up and then he saw that the window was open and he saw me and he actually sent kido after me, that meanie, and so I went to find Baldy to complain and he was with Peacock, and they were wrassling too! Is it a wrassling day today? Why aren't you wrassling, Ken-chan? But when I found 'em, Baldy has already won so I dunno why Peacock kept telling Baldy to do it again, did he wanna lose again? Then he's not fit to be in the Eleventh if he keeps losing!"

"Maybe he wanted a rematch. So who else did you spy – I mean, see?"

"No one else this time. I came to see if Ken-chan wanna join me today. But I remember seein' you hiding in an alley yesterday with Glasses. Were you playing hide-and-seek? Why didn't you look for me? I want to play too!"

"Ah, I didn't know you wanted to play. Yeah, we were playing hide-and-seek but it's our special way. Aizen-san found me and then he had to find out what I hid on me."

"You hid something on you?"

"Yup."

"Was that why you were squirming around? Cos his hands were going all over. But you weren't tryin' ta push him away right?"

"That's cos after he finds what I hid on me, he has to hide something in me."

"In you? Where? Your mouth? Or ears? Or nose?"

"All right, that's enough talking fer today. I gotta go kill something before my brain dribbles out my ears."

"Aw, leaving already?"

"Can we go see Snowy-hair? I think he's enjoying his fish pond. I wanna see him, pleeeeeeaaasse?"

"Fine, fine. Lead the way, brat."

"Bye Foxy! See ya tomorrow! I want more candy!"


	157. Plot

**Title: Plot**

**Inspiration: Random word generator**

**Characters/Pairings: Tsukishima, Ginjo**

**Warnings: hint of slash?**

**A/N: ****I don't like how hurried the Xcution arc is, because Tsukishima is damn fascinating. Plus, he looks like a love child between Gin and Ishida. **Needing to write... it's a drug, I swear.

* * *

"You know something?" Tsukishima leaned back and gazed at Ginjo. "You're mad."

"But you're going along with my plan," said Ginjo, sipping his drink leisurely.

"You're still mad."

"You're still going with it, aren't you?"

"Doesn't change the fact you're mad."

"What's your point?"

"That you are an insane, homicidal freak." Tsukishima smiled lazily and stretched, folding his hands behind his head. "And I _like_ insane, homicidal freaks."

Ginjo allowed his lip to curl. "Like calls to like, my friend. Like calls to like."


	158. Darkness Within

**Title: Darkness Within**

**Inspiration: thunderstorm**

**Characters/Pairings: Kira, Byakuya**

**Warnings: Could be slashy, perhaps?**

**A/N: Ties in with the _Shadow of Doubt _universe. Chapter 16 will be out soon.**

* * *

Kira wonders why he still subscribes to the belief.

Love hurts, Gin had told him a long time ago, and even now Kira can still remember the sharp passion and keen pleasure of the blades that had broken his skin when they made love. He misses that. Misses being able to let go, being able to trust fully in another to push him past rationality and logic, misses knowing that there is someone to keep him safe from his own darkness.

Despite his yearning and loneliness, Kira doesn't cut himself. What is the point?

The rain thunders across the roof and the blond closes his eyes. He hates the rain. There is no longer a warm being for him to curl up next to, no clever quip or soothing touch; only a hollow void where his heart used to reside.

* * *

Byakuya lets the incense smoke curl lazily upwards. Not a single movement of his disturbs its flow. Rain outside washes the air clean, and he listens to the patter with a growing heaviness.

It has been too long and now he cannot remember how it feels to not be alone. To be able to smile naturally, to enjoy companionship, to relax into a warm embrace. Loneliness used to gnaw at him. Now it is a heartbeat beneath his heartbeat, a constant in his life. Byakuya wishes for it to end, but now everyone believes that he keeps his life the way it is on purpose.

He wishes he can stop hating the sound of rain. It drowns out the world and makes him listen to the endless aching darkness of his second heartbeat.


	159. Lost

**Title:Lost**

**Inspiration: Just a random thought. **

**Characters/Pairings: Kira/Kensei**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**A/N: Does not fall into any of my Bleachverse (as of yet; no promises either way).**

* * *

Kira withdraws from the touch.

Kensei looks – is – confused. "What's wrong?"

The blond regards the vizard, taking in the muscled form, the kind if stern gaze, and the tanned, large hand that has just stretched across the table to take his own slender one. He swallows and licks his lips, trying to find the words.

Kensei lets Kira think. After going out together on four occasions, Kensei wonders if it has all been a fanciful wish on Hisagi's part. The dark-haired shinigami had called up Kensei one evening, asking him if he would mind going on a blind date, and Kensei had thought about it before agreeing.

And the person who turned up was a thin little blond who has, thus far, only shown Kensei a strange sense of humor, a dark, determined resilience, and hints of a sensuality beyond what Kensei has ever experienced before. He wants to know more about Kira, to get closer to him. And when Kira looks at him with a small smile, flushes faintly pink, and shares an occasional chuckle, Kensei believes that maybe Kira wants to get to know him too.

But they have never even held hands.

When Kensei stretched his hand over earlier to grasp Kira's hand, the younger man drew his hand back as if burned.

"What's wrong?" Kensei asks again, afraid that he has misread the signals.

Kira licks his lips again. "I... It's nothing."

"Tell me." That is his 'captain' tone; Kensei momentarily regrets using it. He does not want to dominate Kira. He has been dominated by Ichimaru for too long, and Ikkaku isn't all that gentle either.

"I... I've enjoyed the four dates so far, Kensei-san," says Kira quietly. He nibbles on his lower lip; Kensei wants to pull Kira over and just kiss the blond silly. "It's just that... I'm really enjoying this. And I... I'm afraid."

"I don't understand. What are you afraid of?"

"I will lose myself in the touch," Kira replies. His blue gaze shifts and meets Kensei's eyes. "And then that will be all I crave."

Kensei pauses, and pulls his hand back. All of Kira's relationships have been very physical, apparently, if Hisagi's words were to be believed. He smiles wryly. "You ask a lot of me. It's gonna be killer on me, Kira."

"If not, I can-"

"I'll wait for you," Kensei cuts Kira off. Then the smile turns into a teasing leer. "I'm sure it'll be great."

The blond blushes and smiles. Maybe this time things will turn out differently.


	160. Three

**Title:Three**

**Inspiration: Saw a picture. Thought it was hot. **

**Characters/Pairings: Renji/Shuuhei/Kira**

**Warnings: Slashy hotness. Nothing explicit, but obvious hints of a threesome.**

**A/N: Does not fit in my Bleachverse, but damn, the idea of them as schoolmates/lovers is just yummy.**

* * *

It is dark and just warm enough on this cool autumn night.

Kira sighs and shifts slightly. That small motion triggers a moan from behind him and in front of him on the mattress that they dragged to the floor earlier.

Renji groans. "Already, Izuru?"

"Mm-hmm," breathes Kira, head leaning forward to lick at Renji's soft lips, swollen with kisses.

Behind Kira, Shuuhei nibbles a line up the curve of the blond's spine. "I wanna change in position..."

"In the middle this time?" asks Kira with a husky chuckle. "Then I can try you out, sempai."

Shuuhei grins as he tests his teeth on Kira's shoulder, his smoldering eyes fixed on Renji. "But Renji seems a little unwilling, doesn't he?"

"Well," Kira says coyly and his fingers seek out certain sensitive spots on Renji's skin below the mess of sheets covering the three of them. Renji's stifled keen makes the blonde bite his lower lip in pure mischief as he declares, "We'll just have to make him more willing, wouldn't we?"

Shuuhei hisses in agreement, his bared teeth less of a threat than a promise, and delights in the blond's happy laugh and Renji's breathless moan.


	161. Sir

**Title: Sir**

**Inspiration: Deep, dark musings. Of the strange and disturbing variety.**

**Characters/Pairings: Aizen & ?**

**Warnings: ****Dark AU drabble, where Aizen is a manipulative bastard and he is retrieving his perfect victim. Wait - that doesn't sound too AU...**

**A/N: ****If you wish to develop this into a full AU fic, feel free.**

* * *

I freeze in my tracks. _He's_ there, in his white Mercedes, and he's looking at me.

Just looking. Not glaring, or glowering, or staring, or leering. Just a calm, unperturbed look.

I freeze, my breath catching unpleasantly in my throat. My heart on the other hand races madly. Can I run? Can I move?

My knees almost buckle when he leans out the open window and tilts his head. The slight evening breeze stirs his wavy brown hair. The gaze behind the glasses is almost kind.

"You've stayed out later than you are supposed to, my dear boy," he says quietly. Though there is no one else here, his voice is as quiet as ever, quiet and warm and sincere, and I am hyperventilating. I can't breathe; my blood runs cold. He shakes his head, as if he is disappointed. "That's not being a good boy."

My jaw clenches on the apology that automatically claws up from my throat.

He gestures slightly and says, "Get in the car and we'll go home."

I wonder if he will catch me if I run the other way. Then the thought withers. Of course he will. He's tracked me down in this derelict part of town within two hours. He can track me anywhere.

"I said," he repeats, his voice still soft and gentle, his glasses glinting in the streetlamps, "get in the car."

My legs move before I can decide. My hand reaches for the door to the passenger side, and my fingers tremble.

He smiles as I get in, then pats me on the knee. "Good boy," he says.

I want to scream. Instead I hear my voice reply meekly, "Thank you sir."

The drive is too long; I can hear every single heartbeat pounding in my chest.

The drive is too short. I haven't found my breath.

* * *

The moment the door shuts I close my eyes tightly in fearful anticipation.

Nothing happens.

Instead I feel a smooth hand stroking my left cheek and he says, "Open your eyes."

I open my eyes.

He is still smiling. I start to tremble. He leans forward, his breath at my ear a moist, warm reminder of what he is capable of. "You have been very disobedient today, dear boy." His whisper is almost too soft for me to hear. "You know what I have to do."

My knees buckle and tears erupt. I clutch his feet, his ankles; his expensive leather shoes move not an iota as I cry and babble, "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again I'm sorry, I'll never, never run again, I'll stay, I'll be good I'm so sorry-"

The same smooth hand strokes the back of my neck as I plead and then he hunkers down. "Look at me."

I swallow my sob and look. I dare not _not_ look.

"Dear boy," he says, his brown eyes full of tenderness, his smile loving, "be still."

I stop all movement. I stop breathing.

He removes his glasses and he adds, "The begging comes _much_ later."


	162. Interview with the Undead

**Title:Interviewwith the Undead**

**Inspiration: Boredom.**

**Characters/Pairings: Aizen, Urahara**

**Warnings: Aizen and Urahara being... them.**

**A/N: Follows from after Aizen's capture, and happening in the current Quincy arc.**

* * *

Kisuke. How nice to have you visit. Has the boy rushed into another predicament?

_If you call the Vandenreich a predicament. How are they treating you, Sousuke?_

They are treating me as well as they dare. A cell six paces by six paces, no apertures, and a door barred by every barrier device known to the shinigami. There is a chair, however, and a bed.

_No room service or in-house entertainment? Tsk tsk. I would speak to the management were I you, Sousuke._

If you were me, you might have ascended already. And then there wouldn't be this Vandenreich problem, would there? Or you could have let me become God, and then you wouldn't have this problem either.

_I'll take that into consideration. Have you encountered them?_

Once or twice. I don't remember the encounters; the leader was not willing to engage in an all-out fight.

_Why was that, may I ask?_

I wanted to tear down Soul Society. So did he.

_Ah. The enemy of my enemy is my friend._

Let's not go too far, Kisuke.

_Of course. You have met him then?_

Once. On neutral ground, just him and me. He is very arrogant and pretentious.

_Pot, meet kettle._

I am not pretentious.

_… Oddly enough, I have to agree. You are more of a megalomaniac than a pretentious prick._

I also have a better fashion sense.

_I suppose so. Although you seem to prefer monochrome color schemes a little too much._

My belt was red.

_To draw attention to your waist?_

An accent color, Kisuke. And the attention was not to my waist.

_The piping of your coat. I see._

He dresses like a homeless vagrant.

_Ah._

Like you.

_I should feel insulted._

Be insulted. Vandenreich will decimate Soul Society.

_Why do you say that?_

Because everything here is constructed of reishi, and that is what he uses to attack.

_Oh dear. That means we will need to shift the battleground to the human realm again?_

The boy would love that.

_I don't want to risk him again._

Do you have a choice? He is the most powerful weapon – I'm speaking of raw potential – that you have.

_But he is not the most powerful weapon Soul Society has._

Hitsugaya would not last a minute. Nor would Kyoraku.

_Not them._

You are an intelligent man, Kisuke, not a hero. Don't try to be one.

_Noted. Also, not referring to myself._

I have no wish to be involved.

_And if you can redeem yourself?_

I see no reason to redeem myself for the inhabitants of this realm, Kisuke.

_Don't be a fool Sousuke, there are innocents also._

No such creature, Kisuke.

_I will give you the hougyoku again._

That is because you don't fear me changing into a god again.

_As long as you stay away from the butterfly outfit and the weird mouth-arms, I have no issues._

That was not my intention – my metamorphosis happened to take that form, that was all.

_You looked ridiculous._

It's all about the looks, isn't it?

_I'm very shallow and superficial. So, how about it? Hougyoku and freedom in exchange for taking down the Vandenreich?_

The hougyoku grants wishes. There is nothing I want any more.

_Are you certain? Everyone wants something._

Kisuke. There is nothing that I want anymore now that I know what I truly wanted.

_That was the past. Now?_

I am still the same person, Kisuke.

_People change, Sousuke._

Not me.

_You won't fight the Vandenreich?_

Not interested.

_What if they want to fight you?_

You can try to provoke them into trying to kill me. I've tried to kill me. Nothing works.

_We'll see. It's been nice talking to you, Sousuke. Sleep well._

Good to hear from you too, Kisuke. Let me know how things turn out. And tell your boy to use his head a little more. He might be surprised at what he can do with it.

_Thanks, Sousuke. I'll be seeing you._

Maybe.


End file.
